Tout ira mieux
by WolfKittens
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Tia. Jusqu'au moment où ça a dérapée. Si seulement la vie pouvait être comme on l'avait prévue ..
1. Vie d'équipe

Tout allait bien pour Tia. Elle était en couple avec Rocket depuis 4 ans, tout allait bien entre eux. Heureusement, car depuis le départ de D'Jok, Mei, Yuki, elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit joyeux tous les jours.

L'équipe des snow-kids avait perdu toute sa gloire d'antan et ne faisait plus parti du titre « d'équipe légendaire ». Tia se donnait désormais à 100% dans son jeu, dans son équipe, afin de tenter de redonner toute sa splendeur à cette équipe en berne, même si elle était la seule, visiblement, à vouloir, lui redonner toute sa splendeur.

L'entraînement venait de se terminer, l'holotraîneur se dissout, pour laisser apparaître quelques jeunes, dont une Tia, particulièrement essoufflée. Elle s'était donnée à fond et elle était folle de rage. Folle de rage car pendant cet entraînement, elle avait tout donné et qu'elle était encore une fois la seule, le reste de « l'équipe » n'avait fait aucuns efforts, comme si ils étaient tous blasés de jouer au galactik football. Mais Tia était décidée à ne rien laisser tomber, à ne pas se décourager et elle ne laisserait sûrement pas passer cet affront.

Essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle releva néanmoins la tête pour voir Arch s'approcher, et c'est en tournant la tête, qu'elle vu que tous les autres, s'étaient déjà installés sur le long canapé. Elle, restait debout. Arch se mit à côté de Tia et décida de prendre la parole.

« Bon les jeunes, il y a encore du boulot, on dirait une équipe de débutants, hors, c'est loin d'être ce que vous êtes réellement. »

Arch s'était prononcé sur un ton ferme, bien que neutre, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Tia. Elle espérait que ça les secoueraient une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

« On est juste un peu fatigués, on s'entraîne tous les jours. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si la prochaine Galactik football cup était pour demain, il nous reste énormément de temps pour nous entraîner, alors nous ne sommes pas à un entraînement près. »

C'est Rocket qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Son ton lasse, traduisait son manque d'intérêt pour les entraînements, pour le sport. Tia, elle en était abasourdie, elle ne croyait pas ce que venait de dire Rocket. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

« Rocket a raison coach, on ne prend plus le temps de sortir, on est tellement fatigués des entraînements, que dès que l'on en sort, on se couche direct. La vie sociale nous manque un peu. » Dit Micro-Ice, sur un ton quelque peu fatigué.

Là s'en était trop pour Tia, elle voulait leurs dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de leurs fichues paroles, quand Arch pris la parole avant elle. Tia le regarda, il avait une mine fatiguée et découragée. Triste aussi de voir son équipe se dissoudre peu à peu.

« D'accord, réfléchissons, qu'est-ce qui peut vous redonner l'envie de rejouer ? » Dit Arch, tentant de trouver une solution.

Tia voulait bien l'entendre, elle, leur solution.

« Un peu plus d'heures de sommeil ? » Proposa Ahito, entre deux bâillements.

« Des sorties ! » Suggéra Micro-Ice, avec un grand sourire.

« Des jours de repos supplémentaires ! » Ajouta Rocket, avec une intonation qui paraissait presque sérieuse.

« De meilleurs plats à manger ! » Conclu Mark.

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête, signe de leur accord, à chaque proposition, tout ça avec un sourire béat.

Arch s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Tia se présenta brusquement devant lui, visiblement furieuse et prête à faire sortir les paroles qu'elle a sur le cœur. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« Non et puis quoi encore ?! Des muffins et du thé ?! Non mais vous vous croyez où ?! Ici on s'entraîne dans l'objectif de gagner chaque match, chaque rencontre que l'on fera, jusqu'à la galactik football cup ! On ne se contente pas de rester traîner sur un canapé en feignant la fatigue ! »

Micro-Ice se leva d'un coup, prêt à parer aux mots de Tia.

« Non mais tu t'es entendu parler Tia ?! Depuis que les autres sont partis, tu te prends trop pour la capitaine ! Tu te la joue grande championne, celle qui joue mieux que tout le monde ! On dirait D'jok ! Ils sont partis, grand bien leur fasse, alors si t'es pas contente tu peux aller les rejoindre, on ne te retient pas ! »

Micro-Ice se rassit, affichant un air contrarié. Tia n'osait y croire. Elle était à la fois choquée et furieuse. Elle respira un grand coup, tout en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvris, tentant de garder son calme, elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire, vous ne méritez pas qu'on se tue à essayer de vous redonner votre gloire de footballeur perdue. »

Sur ce elle se retourna et sortie de la pièce, plus contrariée que jamais, sans laisser personne lui répondre. Tous l'avaient écoutés et la regardèrent sortir avec des yeux ronds.

Tia ne saurait pas tout de suite l'issue finale de cette histoire, si Arch trouverait une solution ou pas, si les autres se bougeront enfin, ou pas. Elle marcha, plongée dans ses pensées, parcourant le couloir qui mènera jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle pourra enfin se détendre.

Une fois à destination, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa salle de bain, s'enfermant à double tour, et se jeta sous sa douche.

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles, mais pas son esprit. Elle était trop contrariée. Elle savait pourquoi personne n'était motivé pour rejouer, la dislocation de l'équipe a marqué un grand vide chez tout le monde. Et puis Micro-Ice qui l'a compare à D'jok, elle ne savait comment le prendre. Son ancien capitaine lui manquait, bien qu'elle aime Rocket, il ne faisait pas aussi bon capitaine que D'Jok.

Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de botter le train aux troupes sans passer pour le mauvais bougre.

Sa douche ne se fit pas les prolongations, cela la poussait toujours un peu plus loin dans ses pensées et justement elle voulait en sortir.

Elle se mit dans une tenue confortable et se prépara à se jeter dans son lit. Le sommeil pourra l'emporter dans un autre monde.

Alors qu'elle allait s'installer, Rocket fit son entrée dans la chambre. Tia en fut surprise mais n'en fut pas heureuse pour autant. Elle en voulait à Rocket de ne pas être de son côté et de plus, de jouer les gamins capricieux avec les autres.

Il s'assit sur le lit, en face de Tia.

« Comment ça va ma blondinette ? » Dit Rocket en rapprochant son visage de celui de Tia, espérant décrocher un baiser.

Tia détourna immédiatement la tête, démontrant son mécontentement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Rocket. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu t'emportes pour un rien et tu te comportes comme si tu étais le capitaine, comme si ta vie était en jeu. Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, c'est moi le capitaine et je sais ce que je fais. » Rocket avait adopté un ton sérieux et enjoué.

Mais Tia n'était vraiment de cette humeur-là, elle voyait l'avenir de son équipe en danger.

« Mais Rocket, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe, tout le monde est en train de se laisser aller et les équipes adverses vont en profiter pour prendre le dessus ! On va passer pour quoi Rocket ? » Tia était furieuse.

Rocket se rapprocha de Tia et la pris dans ses bras. Tia se laissa faire, comme d'habitude. Elle en fut presque lassée. Rocket n'avait pas l'air de prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle disait. Et ce fut le cas.

« Aller, t'en fait pas, arrête de te tourmenter et fait un moi un petit câlin. » Dit Rocket d'un ton toujours enjoué.

Il rapproche la tête de Tia contre son torse et celle-ci fit une mine, toujours aussi lasse. Elle voulu répliquer, mais fit comme tout le monde, elle laissa tomber.


	2. Content de te voir

Tandis que Tia était toujours collée, par la force des choses, contre le torse de Rocket, le silence se fut maître dans la pièce.

Tia affichait toujours sa mine lasse, quand Rocket rapprocha doucement sa bouche, à son oreille.

« Que dit-tu d'un petit moment rien qu'à nous deux, là tout de suite ? »

Tia n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Rocket glissait déjà ses mains sous son t-shirt, remontant rapidement vers sa poitrine.

Le sang de Tia ne fit qu'un tour. En plus d'être contrariée, elle ne voulait pas non plus être frustrée. Elle saisit violemment les poignets de Rocket, afin de déloger ces mains qui la touchait. Elle se retourna vers Rocket, le regard empli de rage. Rocket la regarda, surpris.

« Sort tout de suite d'ici Rocket. » Tia garda tant bien que mal son calme.

Rocket n'insista pas et sortie de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard, hébété, vers Tia.

Une fois Rocket sorti de la chambre, elle remit en place ce qu'il avait dérangé et s'allongea dans son lit, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

Elle peina à trouver le sommeil, cherchant en vain des solutions à ses problèmes.

C'est le matin qu'elle senti les conséquences du manque de sommeil. Elle était épuisée.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal, pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain et se préparer pour la journée. Comme tous les jours, la même routine, le quotidien est devenu ennuyeux.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers le self, où elle retrouvera tous les autres, pas aussi motivés que la veille, comme tous les jours.

« Tia ? »

Tia se retourna et croisa le regard de Micro-Ice. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle, se frottant la nuque, l'air gêné.

« Tia, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier, après l'entraînement. La compagnie de D'jok et des autres me manque et je me suis laissé emporter. »

Tia lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends. Aller viens, on va manger. »

En effet, le ventre de Micro-Ice se mit à gargouiller. Il sourit à Tia et tous deux se présentèrent au self.

A l'intérieur, personne.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, personne n'est réveillé ? » dit Tia surprise. D'habitude, pour manger, les garçons étaient les premiers.

« Mark n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin et je n'ai croisé personne à part toi. » répondit Micro-Ice. « Ils sont peut-être à l'entraînement ? »

« Ça m'étonnerai. » dit Tia d'un ton pas du tout convaincu. « Mais allons voir quand-même. »

Tous deux se mirent en marche vers la salle d'entraînement.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle, ils entendirent beaucoup de bruits, des rires, des cris de joie. Ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Tout le monde était là, regroupé au milieu de la salle, sans prêter aucune attention à Tia et Micro-Ice. Les deux se regardèrent et s'avancèrent.

« Ce que je suis content de vous revoir les gars ! » prononça une voix

« D'jok ?! » s'exclama Micro-Ice « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon pote ? »

« Micro-Ice ! Ça va mon vieux ?! » Demanda D'jok, tout en tapant dans la main de Micro-Ice.

Tia observa la scène de retrouvailles, quand soudain une masse lourde atterrit sur son dos, la clouant au sol.

« Oh mince, je désolé Tia, on ne t'as pas fait mal au moins ?! » Dit une voix paniquée

Tia s'assit et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait déjà du mal à se réveiller de sa nuit blanche, mais là, elle était K.O.

Une fois sa vision redevenue net, Tia reconnu Mei et Yuki, qui la regardent d'un air inquiet.

« Ça va Tia ? » Demanda Yuki

« Yuki ? Mei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? » Questionna Tia

« On est venus vous rendre une petite visite ! » Répondit D'jok, en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de Tia. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Revoir ses trois amis, fit sourire Tia. Ce qu'elle était heureuse de les revoir.

« Et si on sortaient fêter ça ?! » Proposa Thran.

Tia perdit tout à coup le sourire.

« Et l'entraînement alors ? » dit-elle.

« T'en fait pas pour ça, Arch va nous donner notre journée, il faut bien fêter ça ! » s'enquit Rocket

Tia ne savait que penser, d'un côté, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer un entraînement mais de l'autre, elle voulait passer la journée avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis longtemps. Elle laissa tomber.

Arch leurs permis de profiter de leur journée, comme s'en était doutée Tia.

Leur journée a alors commencée par une matinée au parc. Tia commença à avoir faim, elle et Micro-Ice n'ont pas eu l'occasion de déjeuner, mais Micro-Ice, lui, semblait avoir oublié sa faim.

Les garçons partirent alors de leur côté et les filles du leur. Tia s'aperçus alors que Rocket n'avait pas tenté une marque d'affection, à son égard, de la matinée. D'un autre côté, Tia lui en voulait encore pour la veille et décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper de la journée. Elle était bien trop contente de ne plus être, momentanément, la seule fille du groupe.

« Alors Tia, comment ça se passe avec les garçons ? Ils doivent passer leur temps à te taquiner ! » S'enquit Mei

« Oh si tu savais » Dit Tia « Ils sont découragés, je ne les reconnais pas, on dirait une équipe de débutants » sur un ton tout aussi découragé.

Mei et Yuki se regardèrent, la mine triste. Yuki décida de changer de sujet.

« Et avec Rocket, comment ça va ? » Demanda Yuki.

Tia la regarda, toujours aussi découragé.

« Ce n'est pas mieux. Je ne le comprends pas, du moins je ne le comprends plus. Il se comporte comme un gamin. Il me rend parfois furieuse, parfois frustrée. Jamais rien de bon. Je pense que notre couple ne durera pas. »

« Oh Tia, je suis désolé » se désola Yuki.

Tia releva la tête.

« Ne t'en fait pas Yuki, c'est un mal pour un bien on va dire. Je n'aurai pas de regrets, plus tard, en me disant que je n'aurai vécu qu'une seule histoire. » Dit Tia sur un ton réconfortant.

Yuki lui sourit, avant d'ajouter :

« Je comprends qu'il te rend furieuse par son comportement, mais pourquoi dit-tu qu'il te rend frustrée ? »

Tia fut surprise, puis se mit à rougir. Yuki se tourna vers Mei, qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Mei avait bien compris de quoi voulait parler Tia par « frustrée », mais pas Yuki.

Yuki se retourna alors vers Tia.

« Alors ? » Insista Yuki.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que, euh, je ne sais pas comment dire ça. » Répondit Tia, gênée.

« Bon aller Tia, tu peux lui dire, elle ne te jugera pas et il n'y a pas de honte, après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute. » Lui dit Mei.

Yuki se montra confuse, mais elle aura vite une réponse à sa question.

Tia regarda Yuki, et se lança :

« Eh bien … »


	3. Après-midi

« Eh bien moi et Rocket, nous n'avons … jamais … euh, jamais … » Tia n'arrivait pas à raconter ça à Yuki. Ça avait déjà été difficile à raconter à Mei.

« Aller Tia, ça restera entre nous. » Dit Yuki

Tia était vraiment gênée, ce n'était peut-être pas une honte, mais pour elle s'en est une.

« D'accord, Rocket et moi, nous n'avons … jamais … jamais … « étés plus loin » . » Tia finit sa phrase en un chuchotement. Tout était dit et elle n'avait plus qu'à recevoir la réaction de Yuki.

« Oh. » fut tout ce que Yuki réussi à dire, elle était très surprise.

Tia se mit à triturer ses mains, la plus grande gêne de sa vie.

« Allons Tia ne t'en fait pas, ça restera entre nous. » La rassura Yuki.

« Merci ... » Chuchota Tia, recroquevillée sur elle-même, cachant à moitié son visage dans ses bras.

Yuki et Mei se regardèrent, elles étaient gênées pour Tia.

« Notre relation c'est bisous et calins. Tout ce qui va au-dessus, le bloque, il ne veut pas le faire. Il me dit qu'il a peur de me faire du mal, de me blesser et que je lui en veuille. Mais c'est déjà le cas, il me fait du mal parce qu'il me frustre et je lui en veux. » Débita Tia, elle voulait tout déballer pour qu'ensuite ce soit un sujet clos.

« Mais Rocket en a eu d'autres avant toi. » Lui dit Mei.

« Laissons tomber, si vous le voulez bien. » Voulu conclure Tia.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va finir par se terminer un jour, qui sait, si ça se trouve se sera demain ou la semaine prochaine. Justement, en passant à autre chose, tu vas augmenter tes chances. » Dit Mei d'un ton rassurant. Yuki hocha de la tête pour donner son accord.

« Oui sûrement. » Répondu Tia.

« Bon changeons de sujet. » Réagit Mei.

Tia lui jeta un regard puis de délia, prête à commencer un autre sujet de conversation.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu la nouvelle tête de Micro-Ice, sur ses boissons ? » Raconta Yuki avec un grand sourire qui prédisait des rires.

Du côté des garçons, ils étaient tous les six allongés dans l'herbe, admirant le ciel du parc du Genèse. Ahito dormait bien évidemment.

« Alors les entraînements, ça avance bien ? Vous êtes au taquet pour démarrer les rencontres ? » Voulu savoir D'jok.

« On est fins prêts, si tu veux tout savoir ! On a préparés de nouvelles stratégies et on s'entraîne tous les jours. » Répondit Rocket d'un ton déterminé « Et vous ? ».

« Nous aussi. Mais j'ai encore du mal à m'intégrer dans cette équipe. Vous me manquez les gars. » Avoua D'jok.

« A nous aussi tu nous manque D'jok. » Lui dit Micro-Ice sur un ton sincère « Reviens nous, ce sera comme avant ».

« Je ne peux pas revenir et lâcher mon équipe comme ça, je me suis engagé et je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Désolé les gars. » Dit tristement D'jok.

Un silence se fut. Mais c'est D'jok qui le brisa.

« Et avec Tia alors ? Ce n'est pas trop dur que ce soit la seule fille de l'équipe ? » Questionna D'jok.

« Non ça a pas l'air, on la taquine un petit peu de temps en temps. » Répondit Thran en souriant

D'jok sourit avant de se rallonger et continuer de scruter le ciel.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de l'estomac de Micro-Ice de briser le silence, sonnant en même temps, l'heure du déjeuner.

Les garçons rejoignirent alors les filles. Celles-ci étaient en pleine discussion.

« Vous voulez manger où ce midi ? » Demanda D'jok

Pendant que D'jok questionnait le groupe, Rocket s'était rapproché de Tia et tentait d'obtenir un baiser. Mais Tia n'y prêta aucune attention.

C'est Micro-Ice qui finit par choisir, trop affamé.

Après la petite pause, le petit groupe se mit en marche dans les allées commerciales. Tia qui était encore contrariée par les multiples sous-entendus et vantardises de Rocket ce midi, marchait en fin de groupe. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle senti soudainement attirée sur le côté, par une force supérieure à la sienne.

C'était Rocket qui l'avait tirée dans un coin isolé. Il plaqua Tia contre le mur, assez violemment, lui causant une douleur aiguë dans le dos. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à face à Rocket. Tia ne savait que faire, elle était à la surprise, choquée et paniquée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui Tia ?! Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ton petit manège ! » Il avait un ton ferme qui scotcha Tia sur place.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, Rocket se rapprocha de Tia et l'embrassa, lui mordant au passage les lèvres. Tia essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais il était quasiment collé à elle et elle, est bloquée entre lui et le mur. Elle était coincée, obligée d'attendre qu'il veuille bien s'arrêter.

Elle pouvait sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Rocket lui avait quasiment déchiré les lèvres.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Rocket retira ses lèvres. Il regarda Tia d'un air sournois. Tia elle, à bout de souffle, le regarda dans les yeux. Elle prit peur quand elle lut, dans son regard. Du sang sortait de sa lèvre inférieure et commençait à glisser le long de son menton.

« Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, on vous cherche partout ! » Cria Micro-Ice, avant de s'apercevoir que Tia perdait du sang par sa lèvre. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Rocket jeta un dernier regard à Tia et se retourna vers Micro-Ici, un air faussement inquiet.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas, Tia s'est juste ouverte la lèvre en trébuchant. Je l'aidais à se soigner. »

Il fit mine de sourire à Tia et lui toucha la lèvre inférieure. Tia était incapable de bouger, elle était tétanisée.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas très grave. » Lui dit Rocket, puis il partit rejoindre les autres, mine de rien.

Tia se laissa alors glisser contre le mur. Micro-Ice confus s'approcha de Tia.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui … oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu étourdie à cause de ma lèvre. » Répondit Tia.

Micro-Ice, pas très convaincu, aida Tia à se relever.

« Tu veux rentrer pour soigner ça ? » Demanda Micro-Ice, inquiet.

« Non, ça va aller. Je ne veux pas perdre une si belle journée avec vous. » Dit Tia.

Micro-Ice et Tia rejoignirent les autres en silence.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Mais Tia, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Mei, catastrophée.

Tia répondu en souriant faussement :

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai … J'ai trébuchée et je me suis mordue. » Elle finit sa phrase en regardant Rocket, avec un regard empli de peur.

Personne n'était vraiment convaincu mais ils étaient bien obligés de la croire.

« Je propose du shopping, Yuki, Tia, vous me suivez ? » Demanda Mei.

Yuki et Tia hochèrent la tête. Tia n'avait qu'une hâte, de s'éloigner de Rocket, au plus vite.

Une fois les filles parties, D'jok se retourna vers Rocket.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Tia ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui bien sûr. Tout à l'heure elle a trébuchée et s'est ouverte la lèvre en se mordant. Quand je me suis retournée vers elle, je l'ai vue. » Raconta Rocket d'un air naturel.

« Bon, si tu le dit. » Répondit D'jok, un air sérieux au visage.

« Et si on allait se voir un film, les mecs ? » Proposa Mark pour changer l'atmosphère.

« Tu as raison, allons-y. » Répondit Rocket.

Et tous se mirent en route vers le Ciné-Genèse.

D'jok appela Micro-Ice, en retrait.

« Micro-Ice, qu'est-ce que tu as vu quand tu les as trouvés ? » Demanda D'jok, inquiet.

« De ce que j'ai vu, je suis sûr que Rocket y est pour quelque chose, dans la blessure de Tia. » Répondu Micro-Ice, déterminé.

« Je me doute, mais raconte-moi ce que tu as vu là-bas. » Insista D'jok.

« Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Tia, adossé à un mur et face à elle, quasiment collé à elle, Rocket. Du sang s'échappait de sa lèvre et Rocket la regardait. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. Rocket avait l'air en colère, mais quand il s'est tourné vers moi, il avait un air naturel, comme si il avait rien fait. Mais le pire c'est Tia. Oh D'jok tu aurais vu ça, Tia avait le regard fixé sur Rocket, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle était terrorisée. C'est ça qui m'a convaincu sur le fait que Rocket y était pour quelque chose. » Raconta Micro-Ice

« Alors là, il va savoir de quoi je suis capable ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! » S'énerva D'jok.

Il était prêt à faire goûter de son poing à Rocket, mais Micro-Ice le retint.

« Attends D'jok, on n'a pas assez preuve pour l'accuser, si tu le passe à tabac, c'est toi qui va être condamné et on ne pourra pas arrêter Rocket. » Dit Micro-Ice.

D'jok devait admettre que Micro-Ice avait raison. Si il faisait tout capoter maintenant, personne ne pourra arrêter Rocket et personne ne sait ce qu'il fera subir à Tia par la suite.

« Tia, il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'il s'est passé, quand tu nous as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Mei suspicieuse.

« Quoi ? » Questionna Tia, confuse.

« Mei demande si tu nous as bien raconté la vérité tout à l'heure. » Répondit Yuki, doucement.

Tia hésita un instant, elle regarda vaguement ses deux amies qui attendaient sa réponse. Qu'allait-elle leurs répondre ? La vérité ou le mensonge ?


	4. Vérité

« Il s'est passé ce que je vous ais racontée tout à l'heure. » Déclara Tia.

Elle avait choisi le mensonge. Tout simplement parce qu'encore une fois, elle était honteuse. Honteuse de ne pas avoir su se défendre, de paraître faible, d'être faible ! Elle voulait paraître forte devant ses amies.

Mei la regarda intensément. Elle savait que Tia lui mentait. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir convenablement. Mais Mei ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle leurs cachait la vérité, elle ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais elle tacherait de le découvrir.

« Soit, continuons notre tournée shopping ! » Déclara Yuki, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres filles.

Tia traînait ici et là dans le magasin, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit au shopping. Elle était perturbée. Mei voulant parler seule avec Yuki sans que Tia ne se doute de quelque chose, trouva soudain un prétexte.

« Tia ! Regarde cette robe ! Je vous sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille ! Aller, va l'essayer ! » S'exclama Mei.

Tia n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle se retrouva avec la robe dans les bras et en train de se faire pousser vers les cabines d'essayage par Mei, tout ça sous le regard amusé de Yuki.

Une fois dans la cabine, Mei ferma le rideau en souriant. Tia confuse, s'exécuta et essaya la robe.

En attendant, Mei se retourna vers Yuki.

« Je voulais te parler sans que Tia ne nous vois. Je sais que qu'elle nous a menti tout à l'heure, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous cache mais nous allons tenter de le découvrir. » Chuchota Mei à Yuki.

« Mais comment tu compte t'y prendre ? » Demanda Yuki.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai le moyen ! » Déclara Mei, bien décidée.

Tia sortit de la cabine, la robe dans les bras. Elle regarda Mei et Yuki avec perplexité.

« La robe ne me va pas, je vais la ranger. » Dit Tia à ses deux amies.

L'après-midi se passa dans les boutiques, à discuter de tout et de rien, Tia passant son temps dans ses pensées. Elle était épuisée, par sa journée, par sa nuit blanche mais aussi par ce que Rocket lui avait fait.

C'est avec soulagement que la fin de l'après-midi, se passa à l'hôtel. Les jeunes avaient décidés de dîner au self de l'hôtel. Tout ce que voulait Tia c'était se plonger dans son lit, alors une fois l'entrée de l'hôtel franchit, elle s'activa pour monter dans sa chambre, quitte à laisser Mei et Yuki.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuyant sur le 10 ème et dernier étage de l'hôtel, c'est là que se trouvaient les chambres des joueurs, des snow-kids. Elle courut presque dans sa chambre et se jeta dans le lit, sans prendre le temps de mettre une couverture ou d'enfiler une tenue plus confortable.

Elle s'endormit.

« Tu as vu Tia ? » Demanda Mei à Yuki.

« Je l'ai vu se précipiter dans l'ascenseur, elle a dû aller dans sa chambre. » Répondit Yuki.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées plantées au milieu de l'accueil de l'hôtel. Elles décidèrent alors de rejoindre les garçons, dans la salle de détente, au dernier étage.

« Alors les filles, ça a été votre après-midi ? » Demanda D'jok en souriant.

« Oui, formidable ! Ça fait du bien de se retrouver entre filles ! » Répondit Mei en souriant.

« Entre filles sans Tia ? » Questionna D'jok.

Mei fut surprise de ce soudain intérêt et soudaine inquiétude pour Tia, mais il devait seulement vouloir son bien. Du moins elle l'espérait.

« Elle est montée dans sa chambre se reposer, elle était épuisée. » Voulu rassurer Mei.

D'jok soupira.

« J'espère qu'elle sera en forme pour tout à l'heure. » Déclara-t-il.

« Pour tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Mei en déposant ses dizaines de sacs.

« Oui, on a prévu une petite sortie nocturne, en boîte ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Super ! » Cria Yuki en sautillant.

Mei la regarde sautiller avec un sourire. Reste à savoir si Tia viendra.

Le temps de dîner et de discuter, l'heure était venue de se préparer pour la soirée. Les filles partirent dans la salle de bain des invités, pendant que D'jok se dirigea vers la chambre de Tia.

« Où tu vas D'jok ? » Demanda Rocket derrière D'jok.

« Je vais juste réveiller Tia. Tu devrais te préparer, tu n'es pas présentable pour sortir, encore moins devant Tia. » Dit D'jok, essayant de garder un air naturel.

Rocket le regarda soupçonneux.

« D'accord, tu as raison. A tout à l'heure D'jok. » Dit Rocket en souriant. Puis il partit se préparer.

D'jok soupira de soulagement. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de Tia, sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, normal pour l'heure qu'il était. D'jok avança à tâtons, jusqu'à arriver au lit de Tia, où il put voir une forme allongé, respirant doucement. Tia dormait.

« Tia, Tia, réveille toi. » Chuchota D'jok à Tia, en la secouant doucement.

Tia grogna, se voulant parti des bras de Morphée. Mais devant l'insistance de D'jok, elle dû se résigner et se réveiller.

« Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle à demi-réveillée.

« Il faut qu'on parle, et vite. » Lui dit D'jok.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi veut-tu que l'on parle D'jok ? » Bailla Tia.

« Il faut qu'on parle de Rocket, de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. » Lui déclara D'jok.

Là tout à coup Tia était réveillée.

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure » Dit Tia.

Elle se redressa et croisa ses jambes sur son lit.

D'jok la regarda.

« Tia, je sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, pas besoin de nier. Je sais que c'est Rocket qui t'as fait ça. » Dit-il en touchant la lèvre de Tia.

Celle-ci détourna la tête, elle ne voulait pas que l'on touche à cette marque.

« Désolé. » S'excusa D'jok.

« Ce n'est rien. » Lui dit Tia « Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est Rocket qui m'a fait ça ? ».

« Micro-Ice a vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il a vu à quel point tu avais peur de lui. Et aussi tu mens très mal. » D'jok tentant d'ajouter un ton enjoué à sa dernière phrase, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Tia croisa ses bras et y enfoui sa tête. Elle était arrivée au bout de sa vie, à croire que c'était la journée de la honte pour elle.

« Tia ? » Demanda D'jok, inquiet de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

« C'est bon D'jok, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, la vérité. C'est Rocket qui m'a fait ça, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Micro-Ice d'être arrivé à ce moment-là. » Marmonna Tia, peinée.

D'jok posa sa main sur le bras de Tia.

« Ça va aller Tia. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le laissera plus jamais te faire de mal. » Voulu la réconforter D'jok.

« Tu ne comprends pas D'jok, j'aime Rocket. Je n'ai juste plus de patience avec lui. Alors c'est sûrement moi qui pose problème, ce doit être de ma faute. » Marmonna Tia, la tête posée sur ses bras.

« Mais enfin Tia, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute ! Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu trouves ça normal ce qu'il t'as fait ? Ça ne peut pas durer ça Tia, tu es malheureuse, tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre, tu ne mérites pas ça. » Déclara D'jok, sans quitter Tia des yeux.

Les paroles de D'jok paraissaient sincères. Tia releva doucement la tête, afin de voir D'jok. Celui-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux. D'jok fut sûrement le meilleur soutien qu'elle ait pu avoir ces derniers temps. D'jok et elle, ont tous les deux un caractère fort, mais Tia sait se montrer plus docile que D'jok.

« Tu ne seras pas seule Tia, on sera tous là, autour de toi. » Lui dit doucement D'jok.

Tia se redressa. Elle croyait en D'jok. Elle sourit à D'jok, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier.

« Bon aller, maintenant, tu vas te préparer, on sort tous ensemble, et tu viens avec nous ! C'est un ordre ! » Ajouta D'jok enjoué.

Tia sourit et alla se prépara pour la soirée.

22h30 arriva et tout le monde se retrouva devant l'hôtel, prêt à partir pour la boîte. Tia se cacha entre Mei et Ahito, afin d'être le plus éloigné possible de Rocket.

« Tia, tu ne vas pas rester cachée toute la nuit, aller viens avec nous, avec Mei et Micro-Ice on va jouer les gardes du corps. » Dit D'jok avec un clin d'œil.

Tia ouvrit la bouche mais voyant que Rocket la cherchait du regard, elle s'abstint de tout commentaires.

Les jeunes sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers le taxi qui devait les emmener vers leur boîte de nuit de prédilection.

Tia passa tout le trajet, plongée dans ses pensées, fixant le paysage. Elle s'était assise entre D'jok et Thran, à l'opposé de Rocket.

« Comment va se passer cette soirée ? Et si ça tournait mal ? Et après ? » Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune blonde « Je ferai mieux de me montrer discrète. ».

« Allô ?! Tia tu viens ? » Tia fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Micro-Ice, tout le monde était déjà sorti du véhicule. Elle se précipita en dehors du Taxi.

« Pour ce qui est de la discrétion, c'est raté. »


	5. Soirée

Le petit groupe se mit en marche en direction de la boîte. Rocket marchait en tête en présence de Mark et de Thran. Tia, elle, fermait la marche. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Rocket, craignant qu'il ne se retourne et ne la regarde.

Les jeunes s'arrêtèrent, signe de leur arrivée à leur destination. Tia releva la tête et se retrouva vite éblouie par les nombreux jeux de lumières. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans la boîte de nuit, la plus célèbre d'Akillian. Cette dernière était surtout côtoyée par les célébrités et les grands sportifs, surtout de Galactik Football, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui y entrait. C'était un immeuble composé de trois étages, tous très spacieux, et comportant chacun trois styles d'ambiances, du plus calme au plus déganté.

Les Snow-kids, Mei, Yuki et D'Jok s'installèrent à une table ronde, plutôt en retrait, histoire d'être moins visibles des éventuels paparazzi présents ce soir. D'jok invita Tia à s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle s'exécuta et Micro-Ice se précipita pour s'installer à son côté et ainsi éviter la présence de Rocket aux côtés de la blonde. C'était sa mission de la soirée, ne pas lâcher Tia, et il prenait ça au sérieux. D'jok et Mei faisaient également partis de cette « Mission » et ils lui faisait confiance.

Une fois tous installés, le serveur vint prendre leur commande, composée bien sûr d'innombrables cocktails en tous genres.

La soirée commença en discussions de parts et d'autres de la table. D'jok discutait avec Thran et Micro-Ice, Rocket avec Mark et Ahito et Mei avait une discussion passablement passionnée sur les dernières modes sur Paradisia, avec Yuki. Tia n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à la discussion, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse tenir une conversation, elle se contenta donc de siroter son cocktail tout en écoutant, à peine, la conversation de D'jok.

Elle se permit alors de couler un regard vers Rocket, celui-ci était en pleine discussion. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer, lui, l'Homme qu'elle aimait mais qui pourtant, l'avait fait vivre dans une peur et une colère continuelles ces derniers jours. Dernièrement il lui faisait très peur, par ses actes, ses regards. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que se passait-il ? Était-ce de sa faute à elle ? Milles questions revenaient dans son esprit. Tia était tellement plongées dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Rocket tournait la tête vers elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sursauta de surprise et renversa la moitié de son cocktail.

Les têtes de la table se tournèrent vers elle, la blonde sourit, un peu honteuse, avant de se lever.

« Désolé, je vais juste nettoyer ma robe et je reviens »

Elle partit en direction des toilettes, entra et alluma le robinet du lavabo. Elle nettoya tant bien que mal sa robe et redressa la tête vers le miroir devant elle, se fixant quelques secondes, puis se rinça le visage à grandes eaux. La blonde se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, les yeux dans le vague, se demandant pourquoi, pourquoi tout tourbillonnait tant dans sa tête, tant de questions, tant de choses. Ne pouvait-elle pas être comme tout le monde, avoir une petite vie parfaite et bien rangée ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi … ? Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, d'aérer son esprit, d'oublier tout simplement. Oublier, c'est la solution la plus simple. Et si elle oubliait ? Si elle pardonnait ? Peut-être que tout irait mieux ?

« Non ! » Pensa t-elle « Tout ne pourra pas aller mieux, j'ai déjà tellement de fois, pardonné, et rien n'est jamais allé mieux ! »

Elle s'accouda au lavabo, sa tête lui tournait, pas l'alcool, les soucis en étaient la cause. Elle devait faire cesser cet engrenage.

« Il faut que j'arrête tout ça, que je me libère, je ne suis pas faible, je suis une snow-kids, rien ne me fait peur. Rien ! »

Elle releva la tête, fixant son reflet dans le miroir, son air déterminé. Elle sortit des toilettes, droite, la tête relevée, le regard sérieux. Elle le ferait, quoi qu'il puisse se passer et qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences, elle se libérerait. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas peur de lui.

Tia s'approcha de la table, regarda Rocket, celui-ci releva la tête de sa discussion, pour se tourner vers elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Rocket, il faut que je te parle » Dit la blonde, avec un ton ferme et sans perdre son sang-froid.

Les autres se contentèrent de la regarder surprise. Rocket se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la boîte afin de discuter au calme.

« J'ai pas tout compris là, Tia a changée de personnalité en 5 minutes ou quoi ? » Dit Micro-Ice, toujours avec son regard surpris.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle a l'air déterminée. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on les suives discrètement, histoire de voir si tout se passe bien. » Répondit D'jok

Alors que lui et Micro-Ice commencèrent à se lever, Yuki les interrompit.

« Attendez, je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi vous voulez les suivre ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien mal se passer ? Ils ne risquent rien, c'est un couple. »

Le mot « couple » était un terme bien mal désigné pour ces deux là.

D'jok et Micro-Ice ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient parlés trop fort et qu'il faudrait bien s'expliquer auprès de leurs amis. Mais le moment n'était pas aux explications, ils leurs fallaient agir tout de suite, ou ils risquaient d'arriver trop tard, si quelque chose se produisait.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais on vous expliquera plus tard, promis. » Justifia D'jok

« Attends, on peut peut-être vous accompagner ? » Demanda Mei

« Non, je ne préfère pas, moins on sera nombreux, moins on aura de risques de se faire repérer. » Répondu D'jok

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à la brune pour se défendre, il s'enfuit avec Micro-Ice, à la recherche de Tia et Rocket qui avaient déjà disparus, depuis un moment, de leur champ de vision.


	6. La ruelle

Tia et Rocket sortirent de la boîte et s'éloignèrent un peu. Tia voulait tout le calme possible afin d'être bien entendue sur ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Ils finirent dans une ruelle, à quelques mètres de la soirée.

« Alors qu'as tu à me dire ? » Demanda Rocket de son air qui se voulait séducteur.

« Rocket, soyons sérieux quelques minutes, c'est très important. » Lui déclara Tia

« Tu commence à m'intriguer. » Dit Rocket en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait le coup arriver et était prêt à se défendre.

Tia perçut se changement d'humeur, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle voulait tout dire, arracher le pansement d'un seul coup.

« Rocket … Voilà, je pense qu'avec ces derniers moments passés, ces derniers jours, il est temps pour nous … de vivre autre chose. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun, plus rien ne nous lient, depuis un moment. Nous ne sommes plus faits l'un pour l'autre. Je te quitte Rocket. » Elle termina sa phrase en baissant la tête, elle n'avait jamais été forte pour les séparations amoureuses, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse et au fond, elle était contente que le pansement soit enfin arraché.

Rocket l'avait écouté, en fronçant davantage les sourcils à chacune de ses phrases.

« Est-ce que je peut au moins me défendre ? » Tenta Rocket, d'une tonalité sérieuse.

« Non Rocket, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sain de continuer. Nous allons faire notre vie chacun de notre côté, mais nous resterons coéquipiers, mais rien de plus. » Tia lui en voulait d'insister. Les barrières de la détermination commencèrent à tomber mais il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

Elle se décida à rejoindre les autres, afin qu'il ne tente pas de la retenir par des mots. Elle savait qu'au final, si il persistait, il gagnerait. Elle devait lui échapper.

Tia ne fit que quelques pas, avant d'être brutalement stoppée dans son chemin. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un la tirait en arrière, avec une force qu'elle pouvait qualifier de surhumaine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de découvrir qui étaient cette personne, qu'elle se retrouva claquée contre une surface dure et froide. Un mur. Le souffle coupée, elle lutta pour échapper à l'emprise. La blonde se concentra, nulle doute ne l'étonna, c'était Rocket qui la maintenait, il lui tenait fermement les deux bras pour la tenir debout. Elle ne perdit pas courage et se débattit de toutes ses forces, pour lui échapper mais aussi pour reprendre une respiration correcte.

C'est alors, qu'il rapprocha son visage de celui de la blonde, ses yeux reflétaient son état d'esprit, il était furieux.

Les efforts de Tia furent vains.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas partir si facilement quand-même ? » Dit Rocket, une lueur au coin de l'oeil. « On ne quitte pas Rocket, le capitaine des Snow-kids, tu es à moi, que tu le veuille ou non, tu dois répondre à mes exigences. »

« Je ne … te dois … rien … Rocket » suffoqua Tia. Elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration et voyait sa fin approcher.

Rocket la regarda, avec toujours cette même lueur, une lueur de colère.

« Je vais te rappeler moi, ce que tu me dois, je ne compte pas te laisser partir sans un petit souvenir de moi. »

Sur ces mots, il maintint Tia contre le mur, à l'aide d'un seul coude, aidé de la détresse de la jeune blonde.

« Tu sais la dernière fois, dans le coin sombre de la rue, je ne comptais pas en rester là, mais puisqu'un petit fouineur avait décidé de fourrer son nez, là où ça ne le regardait pas, je n'ai pu faire autrement. » Dit Rocket d'une voix terrifiante.

Il finit sa phrase, en descendant sa main libre le long des hanches de Tia. Cette dernière se crispa à ce contact. Elle imaginait bien, maintenant, ce qu'il voulait lui laisser comme souvenir. La dernière barrière de courage en elle tomba. Elle a jouée, elle a perdu. Les conséquences en sont d'autant plus importantes. Elle n'aurait jamais du croire qu'elle était forte, qu'elle pourrait faire affront à Rocket, l'Homme qu'elle aimait jadis. Elle se laissa aller au désespoir, des larmes coulaient, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

Rocket descendit le long ses jambes pour glisser ses mains sous la robe de la jeune blonde. Tia étaient de plus en plus crispée, de plus en plus désespérée. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il l'aider ? Elle ferma les yeux.

Rocket avait presque atteint son objectif, quand elle le sentit retirer sa main et relâcher son emprise. Elle maintint toujours ses yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas le voir.

« Comment peut tu être aussi lâche Rocket ? » S'écria une voix que Tia ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

Toujours sous le choc et sans bonne respiration, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, mais de toucha pas le sol, quelque chose la retenait. Craignant le retour de Rocket sur elle, Tia se débattit des dernières forces qui lui restait, mais la chose ne la lâcha pas.

« Calme toi Tia, on est là, tout va bien ! » Dit une voix tout près d'elle.

Tia ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir un Micro-Ice à demi-affolé, c'était lui qui la retenait.

Micro-Ice la fit s'asseoir doucement, en appui sur le mur. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir D'jok et Rocket, face à face, prêts à en venir aux mains.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi inhumain pour oser faire du mal à Tia ! » S'énerva D'jok

« De quoi tu te mêle le traître, tu as qu'a aller faire des galipettes avec ta brune si tu es jaloux. » Provoqua Rocket.

« D'jok, il faut aller chercher de l'aide, Tia n'arrive plus à respirer ! » S'écria Micro-Ice

D'jok regarda intensément Rocket. Si ses yeux étaient des armes, Rocket seraient mort depuis longtemps.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger toi ! » Le prévint D'jok

« Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? » Répondit Rocket avec un calme provocateur

D'jok fixa Rocket puis tourna son regard vers Tia. Cette dernière était en grande détresse. Tant pis pour Rocket, il fallait aider Tia. Le roux tourna le dos et courut vers la boîte chercher de l'aide.

Pendant cet instant, Rocket se tourna vers Tia et Micro-Ice. Ce dernier le menaçait du regard.

« Vous devriez apprendre à vous mêler de ce qui vous regardent, toi et ton petit copain. » Le prévint Rocket, menaçant.

Sur ces mots, Rocket s'en fut. Micro-Ice l'aurait bien retenu mais il devait rester avec Tia, qui ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, partait lentement vers l'inconscience.

Après ce qui parut des heures à Micro-Ice, D'jok revint avec les membres de l'équipe, Mei au téléphone avec les équipes de secours. Ils s'approchèrent de Tia. Les premiers soins auraient sûrement empirer les choses, alors ils se contentèrent de rassurer la blonde en attendant les secours.

Quelques minutes, sirènes hurlantes, les secours arrivèrent, juste à temps pour que Tia ne soit pas inconsciente. Ils la mirent sous respirateur et l'emmenèrent aux urgences hospitalières.

« Je vais avec elle !» Déclara D'jok.

Personne ne pu le retenir et il monta avec Tia. Toute la route, il lui tenu fermement la main, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Cherchant à la rassurer par des paroles. Tia elle, avait fermé les yeux, comme pour ignorer le monde autour d'elle, s'enfermer dans sa bulle.

Une fois arrivés à destination, D'jok fut prié de patienter en salle d'attente, pendant que l'on prodiguait les premiers soins à Tia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les snow-kids, Mei et Yuki l'avaient rejoins et tous patientèrent en attendant les nouvelles.

Ce n'est qu'à 2h du matin, qu'un médecin s'approcha de l'équipe.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles docteur ? » Demanda D'jok

« Elle est dans un état stable pour le moment, ses difficultés respiratoires viennent d'un choc physique, mais aussi par son état psychologique. Elle est encore en état de choc. » Répondit le docteur.

« Peut-on aller la voir docteur ? » Rajouta D'jok

Les amis étaient tous très inquiets pour la jeune blonde.

« Pas pour le moment, elle a besoin de repos, et vous aussi. Revenez en fin de matinée. Mais vous ne pourrez pas tous rentrer. » Les prévint le médecin.

Sur ces mots, les jeunes remercièrent le médecin et s'en allèrent à l'hôtel des snow-kids. Des chambres avaient étés préparées pour Mei et Yuki et D'jok irait avec Micro-Ice.

« Au moins elle est en sécurité »Tenta Micro-Ice, comme pour redonner force en ses camarades.

Aucun ne lui répondit, tous préoccupés. Micro-Ice baissa la tête, démotivé. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés avant, lui et D'jok, ils auraient pu empêcher ça.

La nuit fut courte pour tout le monde. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte commune, revoir Tia.


	7. Genese hôpital

Dès le jour levé, les jeunes se mirent en route vers l'hôpital du Genèse. C'était une très grande bâtisse, permettant d'accueillir des milliers de personnes. Cet hôpital avait une allure plutôt macabre, les murs étaient habillés de plaques de fer grises immenses permettant de résister à plusieurs catastrophes.

Le spectacle qu'offrait ce bâtiment parât d'effroi les plus courageux des jeunes joueurs qui étaient venus visiter leur amie, mais ils entrèrent tout de même.

D'jok, Mei et Micro-Ice se trouvaient devant la chambre où Tia était hospitalisée. Ils s'étaient désignés pour aller voir Tia, les autres attendaient en salle d'attente. C'est D'jok qui ouvrit la porte, qui menait dans une pièce sombre, où le soleil filtrait légèrement entre le store fermé.

Les amis s'approchèrent du lit de Tia.

« Bonjour Tia » Dit doucement D'jok.

Tia ouvrit légèrement les yeux, puis complètement. Elle fixa son regard bleu ciel, sur D'jok. Ses yeux reflétaient toute sa tristesse et sa peur. D'jok et Micro-Ice s'en voulaient beaucoup. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés à temps.

« Ça va mieux ma belle ? » Fut les seules paroles que Mei puisse formuler à sa meilleure amie. Elle était très triste de la voir ainsi.

Tia hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait éclater en sanglots. Elle s'était persuadée tout la nuit, que tout irait mieux, ça aurait pu être pire. Rocket aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout de ses gestes ou il aurait pu la tuer, si D'jok et Micro-Ice n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Elle se sentait en sécurité, entourée, mais elle était encore choquée et apeurée. Et si Rocket revenait finir ce qu'il avait entrepris ?

Comme si D'jok avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit à Tia :

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne reviendra jamais te faire du mal, jamais, je te le jure. Je ne le laisserait pas faire. Je serai toujours là désormais. »

D'jok ressentit une immense vague de tristesse s'abattre sur lui, voir son amie comme ça, comme un petit oiseau apeuré, elle qui pouvait se montrer si courageuse.

« Moi non plus » répondirent presque en même temps Micro-Ice et Mei.

Tia fixa ses amis. Elle avait énormément de chances d'avoir des amis comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser gâcher leur vie, pour la protéger elle. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire subir ça. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se mit à sourire légèrement. Ce qui provoqua la même chose chez D'jok.

« Je vous remercie de tout cœur, j'ai énormément de chance de vous avoir, mais je ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça. Vous allez gâcher vos vies à me protéger. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis très bien entourée, et j'apprendrai à me défendre désormais. Mais je tiens trop à vous pour vous faire subir ça et risquer vos vies, pour moi. » Tia prononça ses paroles d'une petite voix, emplie d'affection pour ses amis.

D'jok serra la main de Tia et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'admire Tia, tu aura toujours mon plus grand respect et ma plus grande amitié. » Dit D'jok, sincère.

Tia lui sourit en retour. Tout ira mieux maintenant.

Tia fut autorisée à rentrer à l'hôtel et la journée se poursuivit de manière reposante. Les jeunes étaient tous restés à l'hôtel, regardant la télé, jouant aux jeux vidéos ou tout simplement discuter.

Aarch avait été prévenu plus tôt dans la journée, il était anéantis quand il su ce qu'avait fait son neveu. D'ailleurs Rocket n'avait pas été revu depuis la soirée et n'était pas rentré à l'hôtel. Aarch du prendre la décision la plus difficile, renvoyer Rocket de son équipe pour faute grave. C'était néanmoins la meilleure solution à prendre, pour le bien de Tia et de son équipe.

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça Rocket ? » Pensa Aarch en rangeant la photo de son neveu dans un tiroir.

La soirée fut un peu plus difficile, emplie d'adieux. D'jok, Mei et Yuki devaient tous retourner dans leur équipe respectives. Ces trois derniers eurent du mal à quitter leurs anciens camarades et à laisser Tia, après ce qui lui était arrivée. Désormais tout le monde était au courant de l'histoire de Tia et Rocket et tous prendront le plus grand soin de leur tête blonde préférée.

« Micro-Ice, promet moi de me donner des nouvelles de vous tous » le supplia D'jok

« Mais bien sûr mon vieux pote » répondit Micro-Ice mi amusé, mi-triste.

Tia était triste de voir ses amis partir mais désormais c'était un nouveau départ pour elle, loin de Rocket.

Fatigués par les événements de ces derniers jours , les jeunes allèrent bien vite se coucher.

« Ça va aller pour cette nuit Tia ? » Demanda Micro-Ice, un peu inquiet.

Tia fut surprise sur le coup, mais se reprit bien vite en comprenant l'inquiétude de son ami, qui était aussi la sienne.

« Bien sûr Micro-Ice ne t'en fait pas » Lui répondit doucement Tia.

« De toute façon si il y a quoi que soit , je suis dans la chambre d'en face. Si il y a un problème crie, et je serais là en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Micro-Ice » ! » Dit fièrement Micro-Ice

Tia ne pu que sourire.

« Pas de soucis, Micro-Ice, je ferai appel à toi » Dit Tia en souriant.

« Arrête de faire du charme à la demoiselle Micro-Ice. Tu es trop petit pour elle. » Dit Mark pour taquiner Micro-Ice, tout en lui frottant les cheveux, sous les rires de ses amis.

« Contrairement à ce que dit Mark … il n'y a aucune ambiguïté dans ma proposition. » Justifia Micro-Ice.

« Ne t'en fait pas Micro-Ice, je l'avais bien compris, Mark ne fait ça que pour te taquiner » Sourit Tia.

« Bon, sur ce, je propose que l'on aille tous se coucher, les copains. Je suis épuisé. » Déclara Mark en s'étirant et en baillant.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivis du reste du groupe. Micro-Ice sourit à Tia, qui lui sourit en retour, et se retourna vers sa chambre. Ne restait dans le couloir, que Tia. Cette dernière parcourut du regard, l'ensemble de son environnement. Un long couloir, empli de portes menant aux nombreuses chambres. C'était calme, tranquille, vide en somme.

Tia soupira, comme soulagée d'être seule. Elle se retourna et entra dans sa chambre. Une grande pièce comportant son grand lit, deux places, avec une petite table de chevet de chaque côtés, ainsi qu'une grande holotélé en face. Sur la gauche se trouvait une porte qui menait à sa salle de bain.

Pour ce soir, Tia était trop épuisée pour tenter de prendre une douche. Certes cette journée lui avait permis de se retrouver avec ses amis et de se changer quelques peu les idées, mais elle ne pouvait se chasser de la tête, les derniers événements.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ce si grand lit, et fixa le plafond. De la grande baie vitrée, on pu apercevoir, une fine pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il faisait sombre, partout.

Tia eut beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle regarda alors la pluie tomber. Ce spectacle dut l'aider car sa vision devint floue et elle cligna doucement des yeux. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait tomber dans les bras de Morphée, au dernier clignement, elle crut percevoir une silhouette, debout sur le balcon, qui la regardait.

La jeune blonde se leva d'un bond, jeta ses couvertures et fixa la baie. Il n'y avait rien, pas de silhouette. Elle se leva et pris le risque d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin de vérifier. Elle passa sa tête, regarda à droite et à gauche. Rien. Nulle trace du passage d'une quelconque personne. Elle rentra la tête et ferma la baie. La pluie se faisait battante. Tia fixa la fenêtre, dans la crainte de revoir la silhouette revenir, mais pour toute frayeur, elle eut que l'apparition d'un éclair. La tempête faisait rage, ce qui n'était pas pour apaiser Tia. Elle se rua dans son lit, tel un enfant effrayé par l'orage.

Tia ne retrouva pas le sommeil, pire, elle ne se sentait plus tellement en sécurité, seule. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, pour se retrouver dans le couloir, plus sinistre que jamais.


	8. Résolue

Tia se risqua quelques pas dans le couloir, tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Mais rien n'y fait, l'endroit était désert et dehors la tempête faisait rage. A travers la baie vitrée de la chambre, les gouttes de pluies dessinaient des circuits et les éclairs illuminaient l'espace tels des feux d'artifices.

La jeune blonde se mit alors en route vers une pièce où elle pourrait passer la nuit confortablement et loin du vacarme de la nature. Elle parcourut toute la longueur du couloir, plongé dans le noir, en frôlant de sa main, le mur.

D'instinct elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait l'holotraineur.

« Comme si ça paraissait évident. » Soupira Tia

Elle passa alors la porte pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce sombre dont la seule source de lumière fut a fenêtre qui laissait passer les pâles rayons de la lune et les éclairs étincelants.

« Ici ou dans ma chambre, autant aller dans ma chambre. » Pensa t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et parcourut de nouveau le couloir afin de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas forcément beaucoup de solutions pour passer la nuit, elle prit du coup la meilleure.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Tia se précipita sur la baie vitrée, vérifier si celle ci était bien fermée et actionna le store afin que la grande fenêtre ne laisse rien filtrer de la lumière extérieure. Sur ce, elle retourna se coucher dans son grand lit et se mit à la lecture d'un quelconque livre numérique, l'holotélé réveillera les autres.

La tempête ne cessait de perdre en intensité et les minutes parurent des heures à Tia qui peinait à trouver le sommeil. Elle se redressa alors brutalement, posant sur sa gauche, sa tablette.

« Bon Tia, ça suffit maintenant, il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. » Pensa t-elle « Tu n'es pas toute seule et l'hôtel est bien sécurisé. Personne ne viendra ce soir. D'ailleurs personne ne pourra plus m'atteindre désormais, je n'en laisserais plus l'occasion à qui que se soit. »

Elle s'allongea et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. La blonde soupira et souri légèrement tout en fixant un quelconque point au plafond.

« Il est temps pour moi de montrer de quoi je suis capable ».

Le jour se leva et les chants des réveils s'enclenchèrent.

Tia tapa le sien et se leva, plus déterminée encore par sa résolution de la veille. Elle était en forme et parée à l'entraînement. Elle sortie et fonça droit au self, prête à montrer aux autres sa nouvelle mine forte et déterminée. Arrivée elle s'assit à côté de Ahito, elle était la dernière arrivée.

« Alors les gars, en forme pour un nouvel entraînement aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Tia d'un ton enjouée

« C'est toi qui a l'air le plus en forme aujourd'hui Tia, ta nuit s'est bien passée ? » Sourit Mark

Si on oublie l'escapade nocturne et les longues heures sans sommeils, on peut dire que la nuit s'est bien passée, grâce surtout à LA résolution de Tia.

« Oui parfaitement, j'ai très bien dormi » Répondit Tia en s'étirant.

Le déjeuné fut vite avalé et tous allèrent se préparer à l'entraînement. La tenue de rigueur était le traditionnel short noir et le t-shirt jaune. Chaque fois Tia se disait qu'elle ressemblait à une abeille dedans.

Une fois prêts, les snow-kids se retrouvèrent à l'holotraineur. En attendant Aarch, les étirements se faisaient de partout, afin d'éviter les crampes quand on se faisait poursuivre par un des shadows ou par kernor. Alors que les snow kids étaient fins prêts, Aarch se faisait attendre et même Clamp commençait à s'impatienter.

« Bon, ne bougez pas les jeunes, je vais voir ce que Aarch peut bien faire » Dit Clamp avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Moi je vous pari qu'il s'est pas encore réveillé » Se moqua Micro-Ice, assis sur le sol.

« Aarch, se réveiller en retard ? Si il y a bien des fois où il peut se réveiller en retard, c'est quand il est avec une femme. » Se moqua davantage Mark.

« Soyez pas vaches les gars, Aarch doit bien avoir une bonne raison pour arriver si tardivement » Dit gentillement Thran.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est occupé. » Proposa Tia

« Occupé à quoi ? » Demanda Micro-Ice

« Je ne sais pas, sûrement à rechercher d'autres joueurs. On est en infériorité numérique désormais. » Répondu Tia

« Ah oui … Rocket … » Dit Thran en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné de rappeler à la jeune femme, l'Homme à l'origine de ses malheurs.

Tia n'échappa pas à son geste et à son intonation et le reste de l'équipe quant à eux,levèrent les yeux ou fuyaient du regard. Ils étaient gênés par rapport à Tia et à l'histoire de Rocket, ce qui avaient le don de commencer à agacer Tia. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas passer outre ? Rocket était de l'histoire ancienne, elle se forçait de s'en convaincre, mais les autres ne l'aidait pas. Elle voulait juste que tout le monde oublie Rocket, oublie ce qu'il s'était passé, pour ne voir qu'à travers elle, une jeune femme forte et déterminée, qui ne se laisse pas vaincre par les obstacles de la vie, pas une femme anciennement brutalisée par son compagnon.

Même si sang chauffait, Tia ne laissa rien paraître, ses amis se faisaient du soucis pour elle, elle même s'en ferait si c'était arrivé à un de ses amis.

« Ça finira par leur passer et bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant. » Pensa t-elle

Elle sourit à Micro-Ice qui tourna la tête vers elle et la regardait avec des petits yeux de chiot.

« Les jeunes, aujourd'hui exceptionnellement c'est moi qui vous coacherait lors de l'entraînement » Dit Clamp, presque fièrement.

« Aarch est malade ? » Demanda Thran

« Non ne t'en fait pas, il est juste occupé et il a omis de me prévenir » Lui répondit le technicien.

« Occupés à chercher de nouveaux joueurs ? » Questionna Micro-Ice avec une pointe de joie dans la voix.

« Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ces questions ? Filez tout de suite dans l'holotraineur, on va commencer. » S'exclama Clamp, les bras croisés.

Les snow-kids ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent dans l'holotraineur, non sans un regard moqueur en direction de Micro-Ice qui s'était fait envoyer baladé.

Le terrain numérique se forma sous les pieds des joueurs et chacun parti à son poste. Le terrain d'entraînement donnait un sentiment de liberté, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, des lignes blanche et deux buts posés sur une surface plate et verte. Mais c'est surtout qu'il était entouré d'un décor de couleur bleu ciel, comme si le terrain et les joueurs jouaient en plein ciel à des hauteurs inaccessibles et avec tout l'espace que l'atmosphère offrait, pour jouer.

Clamp activa deux clones pour remplacer les joueurs absents.

« Alors aujourd'hui, ce sera ... » Dit Clamp pour faire place au suspense.

Le technicien tapota une ultime fois sur l'écran de sa machine et activa les joueurs rivaux qu'auraient à affronter les snow-kids pour cet entraînement.

« Et c'est parti. » Dit Clamp en s'appuyant sur sa machine.


	9. Dans sa tête

Aarch s'était très peu présenté depuis qu'il avait connus les déboires de son neveu. Il se cachait dans son bureau, ruminant ce qui avait pu déraper chez Rocket et sa mise en cause. Il se sentait trahis et très en colère mais également blessé. Rocket était son neveu, il faisait parti de sa famille. Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché ?

L'entraîneur s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le bord de son bureau, fixant un point invisible.

« Pourquoi Rocket ? » Pensa Aarch

Il se releva subitement et se tourna vers la baie vitrée. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et laissa entrer Clamp. Le technicien s'avança devant le bureau.

« Tout va bien Aarch? » Demanda Clamp

« Ça va comme ces derniers jours Clamp » Répondit Aarch, lasse

« Est-ce que tu compte venir entraîner les jeunes aujourd'hui ? » Se hasarda le technicien

« Je peux te charger de cette tâche pour aujourd'hui ? » Surenchérit l'entraîneur

Clamp fut à peine surpris.

« Il faudra bien que tu te remontre un jour Aarch, ça sert à rien de ruminer ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est en aucuns cas ta faute. »

« Justement Clamp, justement si. Si j'avais su ce qu'il se tramait dans son esprit, si je l'avais un peu surveillé au lieu de le croire adulte et responsable, si j'avais ... » Répondit Aarch désemparé

Clamp l'interrompit

« Et comment tu aurais pu savoir tout ça ? Tu es médium Aarch ? » Fit Clamp

Aarch ne répondit plus, il était retourné à ses ruminances. Clamp soupira et se retourna vers la sortie. Il jeta un dernier regard vers son ami et parti.

L'entraîneur avait retourné son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. » Pensa Aarch

Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par une sonnerie, provenant de son écran d'ordinateur.

Il se retourna lentement vers l'écran et décrocha.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t-il

Une voix masculine se fit entendre. C'était celle d'Artegor Nexus, entraîneur des Shadows.

« Bonjour Aarch, j'ai vu la nouvelle sur l'holotélé. Alors comme ça ton meilleur poulain est un mauvais garçon ? » Se moqua presque, Artegor.

« Sur l'holotélé ?! » Fut surpris Aarch

Il se redressa alors et alluma l'holotélé de son bureau. La chaîne d'informations s'afficha alors à l'écran.

« Le joueur des snow-kids est actuellement recherché pour agression et menaces envers un des membres de son équipe, dont nous tairons le nom. La technoid remettra une récompense pour toutes informations permettant de faire avancer l'enquête. »

Aarch, excédé, éteignit l'holotélé. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant, oubliant qu'Artegor était toujours affiché sur l'écran de son bureau.

« Alors Aarch, que compte tu faire ? Ton équipe a l'air affectée et désormais en sous effectif. » Tenta Artegor

Aarch ne voulait pas paraître affaibli devant lui. Il redressa la tête et fixa l'écran de son air le plus sérieux.

« Je réfléchis encore Artegor, mais crois moi, les snow-kids ne sont pas moins forts qu'hier, craint les Artegor, que tes joueurs les craignent aussi, car bientôt se seront eux qui regagneront la Galactik Football Cup. Ils causeront des cauchemars aux shadows et feront trembler toutes les autres équipes qui se présenteront à eux. Ils seront bien plus forts malgré les épreuves et ce ne sont pas les paroles de quelques uns, qui les feront descendre. » Enchaina Aarch

Artegor ne put avoir le temps de répondre, que Aarch conclut la conversation en éteignant l'écran. Aarch se releva alors brusquement de son fauteuil, affichant un air déterminé. Il devait remercier Artegor qui lui avait redonné indirectement l'envie de se reprendre.

« Que les recherches commencent ! » Se dit-il, en se rasseyant devant son écran.

Dans une autre pièce, allait se dérouler l'entraînement de ceux qui étaient promus à redevenir des champions.

Les snow-kids étaient chacuns à leur position, des clones remplaçant les absents. Ils étaient là, attendant quelle équipe s'afficherait devant eux.

« Et c'est parti... » Annonça Clamp.

L'équipe adverse se matérialisa, commençant par les pieds. Ce fut une déception générale quand les snow-kids découvrirent leurs adversaires, les shadows.

« Pourquoi eux ?! Comme si ont les voyaient pas déjà assez ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice

« Parce que Micro-Ice, maintenant tais-toi et joue » Lui répondit Clamp

Le match débuta et se fut le capitaine des shadows qui s'empara de la balle en premier et se dirigea vers le but des snow-kids, le clone capitaine remplaçant des snow-kids étant pas assez … compétent.

Sinedd fonça droit devant lui, lorsque que Micro-Ice fit irruption devant lui et lui piqua la balle. Sinedd se retourna et se mit à le courser. Micro-Ice envoya alors la balle à Mark. Ce dernier poursuivit le chemin de Micro-Ice vers le camp adverse. Un shadow se présenta alors devant lui, Mark fut surpris mais réussi néanmoins à garder la balle, c'est en se retournant qu'il découvrit qu'il était encerclé. Tia lui fit signe sur sa droite et il lui envoya la balle, la jeune blonde la réceptionna. Elle n'était pas très loin des buts, elle se concentra sur sa cible et fonça droit devant elle, oubliant les adversaires. Elle activa le souffle pour aller encore plus vite. Quand soudain, alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres du but, la balle avait disparue. Elle s'arrêta, tourna la tête et découvrit un Sinedd fonça droit vers l'opposé du terrain, balle au pied.

Personne ne put arrêter le capitaine des shadows, grâce à l'organisation de son équipe, il avait réussi à garder la balle et était à quelques mètres du but des snow-kids. Tia et les autres avaient tentés de le stopper et Thran s'essaya une dernière tentative mais peine perdue. La balle fila droit au filet des snow-kids. Le score afficha un point pour les shadows.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Se fâcha Micro-Ice

« Aller, du nerf les jeunes, vous ne faites que commencer l'entraînement. Bougez vous ! » Les encouragea Clamp

Aussitôt, le ballon se rematérialise au centre du terrain et la partie recommence. C'est encore Sinedd qui s'empare de la balle et l'épisode se répète, il fonce droit au but adverse. Cette fois, Mark et Micro-Ice le prenne en tenaille et Mark, poussé par le souffle réussi à récupérer le ballon des pieds de Sinedd. Il fit alors demi-tour, parcourus quelques mètres pourchassé par Sinedd secondé de deux autres joueurs shadows. Mark poussé à l'extrême de la vitesse, envoya alors la balle à Tia, située de l'autre côté du terrain. La balle réceptionnée, elle poursuivit le chemin, à toute vitesse vers le but des shadows.

« Il faut que j'y arrive, il faut que j'y arrive. Fini les soucis, maintenant tout ira bien, on va tous remonter la pente. Rocket, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, désormais je refait ma vie, je suis forte, et bientôt nous serons tous de nouveau, des champions. »

Sur la fin de sa pensée, Tia tira de toutes ses forces, la balle dans les buts shadows, grâce au souffle. La balle atterrit droit dans le filet.

Le score afficha l'égalité. Tia appuya ses mais sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit alors les garçons lancer des cris de joies et accourir vers elle.

« Génial Tia, tu as gérée ! » Lui lança Mark

« Tu as été, wouahh ! J'ai jamais vu le souffle d'une telle puissance ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice

« Bravo Tia, maintenant que tout le monde s'y mette, vous y êtes tous largement capables, vous êtes des champions après tout ! » Leur dit Clamp

Tia se redressa, lança un regard empli de détermination vers son équipe, et ensemble, ils repartirent.

« Oui, on est les plus forts, maintenant, tout ira mieux. » Pensa Tia.


	10. La terrasse

La partie continua sous forme de courses poursuites, de mouvements et de sauts, sur fond de souffle d'akilian de la part de tous les joueurs. Le score étant annoncé à 4-2 pour les snow-kids, Micro-ice conclu l'entraînement par un but final.

L'holotraineur se dissout, affichant des joueurs à bout de souffle mais heureux.

« C'est bien les p'tits jeunes, il y a encore du décrassage à faire mais c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que les fois précédentes » Les félicita Clamp.

« On sait, on sait, on est les meilleurs, mais vous seriez rien sans moi » Plaisanta Micro-Ice avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine face, de la part de Thran, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Clamp se dispensa du débriefing sur les erreurs et les améliorations à faire, car n'étant pas entraîneur, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et laissa l'équipe aller se détendre.

Les snow-kids sortirent de la salle et chacun parti dans sa chambre prendre une bonne douche, après une telle séance.

Une fois sortie de sa douche, Tia se prépara en vue de sortir boire un verre avec Mei. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la salle de détente, afin de prévenir les garçons. En entrant elle ne vit que Micro-Ice et Mark en train de jouer sur l'holotélé.

« Les garçons, je sort boire un verre avec Mei, je ne rentrerai pas tard » Leur dit Tia

« Ouais, pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure » Lui répondit Micro-Ice, trop concentré sur son jeu.

Tia sourit et partie en direction de la sortie de l'hôtel. Une fois dehors, elle croisa tout de suite Mei qui avait prévue de la rejoindre à l'hôtel. Elle se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Comment tu vas ? » Lui demanda Mei

« Parfaitement bien et toi ? » Lui répondit Tia

Mei était aux anges, Tia était joyeuse, elle semblait avoir repris confiance en elle et désormais heureuse.

« On a fait un entraînement génial tout à l'heure, les garçons ont très bien joués » Dit Tia enjouée

« C'est super ! Ils se sont réveillés finalement ! » Plaisanta Mei, ce qui fit sourire Tia.

Les jeunes femmes se mirent en route vers la zone commerciale où elles pourraient se poser pour boire un verre.

La zone commerciale était un très grand espace, avec très peu d'arbres sur le bord des avenues, mais cette zone comportaient tous les magasins possibles et imaginables du genèse, ainsi que les bars, les restaurants … Cette zone était occupées 24h/24 par les passants. Les hôtels étaient très proches de cette zone, à sa périphérie. Les deux femmes y étaient donc très rapidement.

Arrivées, elles se dirigèrent vers le « Pink Coffee » un bar proposant de délicieux cocktails et boissons chaudes. Pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, elles s'installèrent à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse située sur le toit. Comme pour rappeler le nom du bar, le mobilier était de couleur rose.

Une fois assise, elles n'eurent pas à lire la carte, trop habituée, ce sera Irish coffee pour Mei et Cocktail nommé « Playa » pour Tia.

« Alors comment ça se passe chez les shadows ? » Demanda Tia à Mei

« Ce sont des misogynes en puissance, tu peux pas savoir ! » Se plagnit Mei « Ils ne cessent de dire qu'une fille ne peut pas jouer au foot et pleins d'autres critiques comme ça. Mais ils ne m'atteignent pas. » Se résolut la brune.

Tia sourit « Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux et je suis bien contente de t'entendre dire qu'ils ne t'atteigne pas ».

« Et Aarch comment il va ? » Demanda Mei, se souvenant du passage de Rocket sur l'holotélé.

Tia soupira « On ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il a su pour Rocket, il ne sort plus de son bureau, c'est Clamp qui nous coaché pour l'entraînement. »

« Il doit se sentir trahis mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il va remonter la peine, il est bien plus fort que ça, Aarch. » La rassura Mei

« J'espère » lui sourit timidement Tia

« Alors comme ça l'entraîneur des snow-kids n'est plus dans la course ? » Se moqua une voix.

Mei soupira, elle aurait voulu se taper la tête contre la table. Tia se pencha sur le côté pour découvrir la voix provenant de derrière Mei.

C'était Sinedd, le capitaine des shadows.

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Sinedd » Lui dit Mei d'un ton mauvais.

Sinedd se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la table des filles, il s'appuya sur celle ci.

« Tu vas me parler autrement » La prévins Sinedd d'un air presque menaçant.

« Sûrement pas ! » Se défendit Mei.

Ce combat pourrait durer longtemps, alors Tia pris les devants.

« Sinedd et si tu retournais là d'où tu viens et que tu nous fichait la paix ? Ta sale mine gâche le peu de soleil qu'il y a ici. » Lui dit Tia

Sinedd se retourna vers la blonde, d'un regard vexée, puis provocateur

« Comment il va ton petit copain miss blondinette ? Tu l'as pas laissé te toucher alors du coup il est parti bouder, le pauvre petit ? »

Tia sursauta surprise, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Mei saisit le fauteur de troubles par le col et le jeta en arrière.

« Déguerpi de là tout de suite Sinedd » Se fâcha Mei

Sinedd la regarda, assassin « On réglera ça Mei, crois moi »

« C'est ça et moi je t'adore » Lui claqua Mei

La brune se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« Tu vas bien Tia ? » Questionna t-elle

« Comment, comment as t-il su ? » Lui demanda Tia

« Par l'holotélé, quelqu'un a balancé ce qui c'était passé aux journalistes. » Répondit Mei en baissant la tête.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Tia, cherchant des explications

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait ma petite enquête, j'ai demandé à tout le monde, mais personne n'aura jamais agi de la sorte, c'était quelqu'un extérieur à la scène » lui expliqua Mei

« Alors tout le monde est au courant ? » Demanda Tia désespérée

« Je suis désolé ma belle, mais ne t'en fait pas, ils se lasseront tous » La réconforta Mei.

Tia marmonna dans ses dents pour réponse. Celà expliquait donc pourquoi personne n'était venu la harceler pour une photo ou un autographe depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôtel.

Les jeunes femmes sirotèrent en silence leur boisson, puis Tia prétextant la fatigue, repartie à l'hôtel en compagnie de Mei, toujours en silence. Arrivées, elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis Tia entra. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, et se coucha, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Mais elle ne put dormir, elle pensait sans cesse.

« Ça va aller Tia, ce sont juste des épreuves pour te tester, il suffit juste de les surmonter, tout ira mieux après, tout, je me forgerai un esprit en fer, rien ne m'atteindra, ni personne. Je suis forte. » Sur ses pensées, elle s'endormit.

Demain sera une autre journée et peut-être que tout ira mieux.


	11. La gazelle

Tia avait passé le restant de sa journée à dormir et ne se leva que dans la soirée, pour manger et ensuite aller se recoucher.

« Quelle motivation » pensa t-elle avant de se rendormir après le repas.

Au lendemain, la journée ne fut pas mieux, la jeune femme s'était réveillée en retard et donc était en retard l'entraînement, elle avait réussi à tomber deux fois mais n'avait pas pour autant marqué de buts.

Aarch avait fait son retour et s'affichait tout sourire, jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. En effet, ce dernier n'était pas glorieux et ce n'était pas des snow-kids essoufflés qui laisserait penser mieux.

« Bien, ce n'était pas franchement fantastique aujourd'hui, je dirais même plus, c'était triste. » Annonça le coach.

Ce dernier se repris tout de même en se rejetant un peu la faute, sûrement dû à son manque d'investissement dans l'entraînement des jeunes.

« Laissons ça de côté, vous aurez bien l'occasion de vous rattraper, mais en attendant, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer » Le coach laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce qui attisa bien vite des regards interrogateurs et curieux de tous les côtés.

« Quoi donc coach ? » Demanda Micro-Ice, impatient.

« Vous m'assisterez lors des sélections, pour remplacer vos camarades. » Annonça alors Aarch

« Ça alors ! Trop bien ! » S'exclama alors joyeusement Micro-Ice.

« T'excite pas trop vite Micro-Ice, tu vas pas rester assis derrière un bureau à juger, mais tu vas leur servir plutôt de cobaye sur le terrain » Se moqua Mark.

«Tu dit n'importe quoi, il y a des clônes pour ça. » Se défendit Micro-Ice

Aarch sourit à cette conversation, Mark avait deviné son intention.

«Tu as déjà trouvé de bons candidats Aarch ? » Lui demanda Clamp

« J'ai sélectionné quelques jeunes, tous d'horizons différents et tous passionnés » Lui répondit Aarch « Mais reste tout de même à les tester. ».

Clamp hocha la tête à ses propos, Aarch avait enfin sorti la tête de l'eau et avec, l'équipe des snow-kids.

« Vous les faites passer quand ces candidats ? » Demanda Ahito

« Certains vont venir de très loin, j'ai donc fixé la date à dans deux jours » Annonça le coach.

« Ça va passer vite, on a intérêts à être au meilleur de notre forme. » Résolu Thran

Aarch hocha positivement la tête. Sur ces dernières paroles, l'équipe sortit de la pièce, prendre une bonne douche et se retrouver ensemble en salle de détente.

Depuis que leur nom n'était plus si doré, les snow-kids n'avaient plus à affronter les journalistes à longueur de temps, avec leurs interviews et leurs questions à la noix.

Tia sortit de sa douche, presque 1h plus tard et enfila sa tenue de ville. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui mais au cas où, autant se tenir prête.

Elle rejoignit la salle de détente où se trouvait déjà Ahito et Micro-Ice en train de jouer à la console et Thran en train de lire. Mark était visiblement sorti en ville.

La jeune blonde s'installa confortablement dans un énorme coussin et regarda les deux garçons jouer. Ils pouvaient être très drôles quand ils jouaient et Tia ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de se remonter un peu le moral.

Elle resta là quelques minutes à les regarder, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle sortit et se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle essayerait de se trouver un bon film.

Arrivée, elle se jeta sur le lit et alluma l'holotélé, mais peine perdu, rien de bien extraordinaire. La jeune femme soupira.

« On dirait bien que je suis obligée de sortir. » Se dit-elle.

Elle éteignit l'holotélé, pris sa veste et sa paire de tennis, les enfila et sortit. Elle ne pris pas la peine de prévenir les garçons, elle était assez grande et puis elle ne rentrait pas tard.

Tia sortit de l'hôtel, dehors, il faisait beau. Machinalement elle se dirigea vers le parc de la ville, où elle pourrait s'allonger et réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi, tant que cela lui aérait l'esprit.

Sur place, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le parc était un immense endroit, rempli de verdure, d'arbre et d'un très grand lac. Par zones, il y avait des fleurs aux couleurs variantes. Le seul lieu de nature du genèse.

Tia se fit discrète, évitant d'attirer attention sur elle. Elle passa d'ombres en ombres jusqu'à trouver un petit endroit de solitude, un carré d'herbe, sous l'ombre d'un cerisier, au bord du lac. La jeune blonde, s'assit et scruta l'arbre. C'était un vieil arbre dont les bourgeons commençaient à sortir, il serait bientôt en fleurs.

L'après midi passa, Tia ne pensait à rien, elle se contentait de regarder des points imaginaires, que ce soit sur le lac ou dans le ciel, mais son esprit restait vide, enfin. Une fois que le soleil se coucha, la jeune blonde réalisa qu'elle devait rentrer, elle se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la sortie du parc. A cette heure, nulle trace de promeneurs.

Une fois sortit, Tia se décida à prendre un raccourci, pour ne pas rentrer tard et ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Elle réfléchi le chemin à prendre et s'y dirigea prudemment mais sûrement. Elle allait prendre les petites ruelles.

Au fur et à mesure des pas de la jeune femme, les minutes passait et l'atmosphère se faisait pesant, les ruelles étaient étroites, sales et sombres. Pas une personne à l'horizon, mais Tia sentait sur elle comme le poids d'un milliers de regards. Elle pressa le pas, se dirigeant dans des directions aléatoires, perturbée par son impression d'être surveillée. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner de son arrivée. Le soleil avait disparut et Tia se mit à courir, tant pis pour la discrétion.

Après ce qui lui sembla des kilomètres, Tia s'arrêta regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne perçut rien et surtout personne.

« Bon réfléchis Tia. Par où je vais bien pouvoir passer pour rejoindre l'hôtel ? Ça doit faire une éternité que je tourne en rond. Je vais revenir sur mes pas, je ne me retrouve pas dans ce trou à rat. » Pensa la jeune blonde.

Sur cette pensée, elle fit demi-tour et marcha, prudemment. Elle fixa le chemin droit devant elle, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Marcher, de plus en plus vite, le cœur battant la chamade, elle fuyait. Tia ne savait pas ce qu'elle fuyait, elle voulait s'éloigner de quelques dangers invisibles et imaginaires que l'impression avait rendus réels.

La blonde marchait sans s'arrêter, elle suivait ce qu'elle croyait être son chemin, mais ne reconnu plus les mêmes éléments qu'elle avait vus. Sûrement dû à l'obscurité. Les ruelles n'étaient pas éclairées ou alors très peu et chaque choses qui composaient les habitations ou la ruelle en elle même, étaient effrayantes.

Soudain Tia ne pu réprimer un petit saut de peur. Venant d'une ruelle à sa droite, un petit bruit, comme quelque chose qui était tombé. Depuis le début, les ruelles étaient plongées dans le silence mais là, ce bruit si soudain, il y a de quoi avoir peur. La jeune femme fixant cette ruelle quelques minutes, comme une gazelle fixant le danger au loin, alors que le lion est derrière elle.

Tia souffla et repris son chemin, jetant des regards autour d'elle, voir le danger arriver. Elle se sentait oppressée et voulait absolument rentrer. D'un coup, d'un seul, elle se mit à courir pour vite retrouver son refuge, sa cachette. La gazelle a flairée le danger, même si il n'est pas là et se met à fuir, comme si ça vie en dépendait et que le lion courrait derrière elle, la rattrapant à chaque seconde, d'une ultime foulée, plus rapide que la précédente.

La jeune femme cours comme elle n'a jamais courut, à s'en décrocher les poumons. C'est la panique dans la savane. Elle fixe droit devant elle, une issue, une lumière.

Et là, c'est la douleur. La course est stoppée net et les genoux claquent sur le sol dur. Le cœur bat à en sortir de la poitrine, le souffle est saccadé et la panique et l'incompréhension sont là. La gazelle a été rattrapée par le lion.


	12. L'appel

Un homme, cheveux noirs arrangés en arrière est accoudé à son bureau. La pièce est sombre et très peu aménagée. Une baie vitrée habille un mur, un grand bureau est placé au centre et quelques photos, rappelant un passé bien loin, décorent les murs. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. Dans cette salle, seul l'homme est présent et il semble comme figé dans le temps. Il ne bouge pas, seul signe de vie est le lent soulèvement de sa poitrine sous l'action de la respiration.

Cet homme là, médite, réfléchis ou tout simplement attend. Il attend, quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il attend. Il s'énerve chaque jour de la tournure de son supplice, son attente, son impatience. Avec la modernité d'aujourd'hui, il devrait plus avoir à attendre ainsi.

Ce personnage, de temps en temps, se lève et tourne en rond, mais jamais un bruit ne s'ajoute à celui de ses pas. Ça fait à peu près un mois qu'il vit un cauchemar et ces derniers jours, c'est encore pire.

Soudain, un nouveau bruit et tout de suite, ça attire l'attention de notre nouvel individus. Il se précipite sur le bruit en question et de nouveaux bruits se font entendre. Ce sont des voix.

« Monsieur ... » Fit une voix féminine.

« Oui! » S'écria la voix de l'homme, interrompant son correspondant.

« Nous avons reçu les derniers résultats. » Fit la femme, laissant sa phrase en suspens comme pour augmenter le supplice de l'homme.

« Et alors ? » Demanda l'homme impatient.

« Ils ne sont pas très concluant. » Répondit la femme, impassible.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je veux des réponses, ça fait des jours que j'attend ! » S'écria l'homme, en colère.

« Calmez vous Monsieur, je vais vous expliquer. Lors de votre dernière visite, nous avons passés ensemble, vos examens et nous vous avons prélevés un peu de sang, dans le but de confirmer nos doutes. » Expliqua la femme.

L'homme voulut l'interrompre mais elle n'en fit rien et continua.

« Plusieurs spécialistes sont venus examiner les résultats, et les conclusions ont toutes étés les mêmes Monsieur. Nos doutes ont étés confirmés. » Finit la femme.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda l'homme, inquiet.

Il avait écouté le discours de sa vie, avec des yeux exprimant de plus en plus d'inquiétudes.

« Monsieur, la médecine et la science ont beaucoup évolué, et nous serons dans la capacité de vous trouver le traitement adéquat, il vous suffira de tous les tester et de ... » Commença la femme.

Elle fut interrompu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Recommença à s'énerver l'homme.

« Monsieur, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne vous reste que peu de temps à vivre. Des métastases habitent votre corps et en particulier votre cœur et votre cerveau. Votre corps essaye de le combattre ou au moins de s'y habituer, mais il ne pourra jamais l'éradiquer, vous vous éteindrez tout doucement Monsieur, mais avec nos traitements ... » Essaya la femme

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de vos traitements ! Vous avez mis des jours à m'annoncer ma sentence et vous me parlez de traitements ? Vous savez quoi ? Allez voir ailleurs, si j'y suis, pour être poli. » S'énerva l'homme. Et sans laisser le temps à la femme de s'expliquer, il ferma la conversation.

Ce même homme, au teint pâle et désormais désemparé, s'assit dans son fauteuil de bureau et fixa, droit devant lui la porte.

Sa sentence venait de lui être annoncé, son supplice était fini et il était en quelques sortes soulagé. Mais la réalité lui revenait en pleine face et il se soucia désormais de l'avenir. C'est fou comme les Hommes peuvent se faire du soucis, à toujours penser, pas étonnant que leur santé en soit touchée.

Il repris alors la position dans laquelle nous l'avons découvert, accoudé à son bureau, fixant toujours cette même porte, comme si la solution allait venir de cette porte.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Va t-il continuer ainsi le restant de sa vie ? Que va t-il advenir de ce qui lui reste après sa mort ?

Il faut qu'il bouleverse l'équilibre qui règne dans sa vie, ou du moins dans ce qui lui reste à vivre.

Il se penche sur le côté, ouvre un grand tiroir et en sort une tablette. Et ainsi il resta près de deux heures à écrire, à effacer, à recommencer, à rechercher. Le temps passait et lui, il restait, les traits tirés,impassible, sur cette tablette où semblait se jouer son futur.

Au bout de ces deux heures, il éteignit cette tablette et la rangea dans le tiroir. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil en cuir et joignit devant lui ses deux mains. Puis il pensa, il pensa à ce qu'il venait d'écrire. A son avenir, à ses résolutions. Il était résolus cet homme, il savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps, mais il avait l'air confiant. Il semblait avoir trouvé une solution à tous ses tourments, sauf celui du temps. Désormais, tout était organisé, il n'avait plus qu'à mettre en œuvre et ainsi finir l'édifice de ce qu'il avait bâti toute sa vie.

Il commença en contactant quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu, amicalement, depuis longtemps et qui lui rendrait le service de sa vie. Celui de préserver son protégé. Il appela cette personne de la même façon que la scientifique l'avait contacté, par l'écran de son bureau. Il patienta, ses mains toujours jointes, devant l'écran.

« Bonjour ... » Dit l'homme aux cheveux noir, devant cet écran

« Artegor ? Que veut tu encore ? »Se fit entendre la voix derrière l'écran.

C'est vraiment une sale journée.


	13. Expérience 7

La seule vision qu'eut notre protagoniste, en ouvrant les yeux, fut un alignement d'appareils technologiques, aux bruits divers et dont l'utilisation, étaient inconnus à notre personnage. La vue était néanmoins troublée par les barreaux qui l'entourait. La jeune fille se redressa pour mieux analyser la situation.

Elle était là, assise sur une surface dure et froide, une cage. Cette cage était placée contre le mur d'une pièce, une pièce à l'ambiance tout aussi froide et terrifiante. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, les murs étaient gris métallisés, au centre de la salle, il y avait une table, assez grande et gris métallisée aussi. Le long des murs, il y avait divers machines et la plupart produisaient des sortes de bulles dans des tubes en verre.

Tia eut rapidement analysée l'endroit, mais elle n'y vit aucune issue, elle était seule et enfermée. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Rien de plus que cette espèce de course poursuite où elle essayait d'échapper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un et qu'au milieu de son parcours, on l'avait saisi par la cheville, provoquant sa chute et par ailleurs, sa douleurs aiguë aux genoux. Sûrement causé par la terreur, Tia s'était retrouvée assommée et ne s'était souvenue de rien de plus.

La jeune femme s'adossa contre le mur, les barreaux creusant son dos.

« Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça » Pensa t-elle.

La tête lui tournait, elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et donc à se concentrer à trouver une solution pour s'enfuir.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, dans un bruit métallique et qui attisa l'intérêt de Tia. Un homme, lunettes fumées et blouse blanche, fit son entrée. Il se dirigea vers Tia. Cette dernière eut voulu se fondre dans le décor, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'enclos pour tenter de s'éloigner de l'Homme. Ce dernier se tint devant les barreaux, regardant fixement la joueuse pendant quelques minutes, avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Tia était désormais paniquée. Elle était enfermée comme un animal et n'avait aucun moyen de fuir, mais pire, cet homme qui était venu la voir, elle le sentait, il ne venait pas en ami. Le temps qu'elle réalisait la situation, la porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaître l'homme en blouse blanche et derrière, un grand homme, vêtu de noir. Ce dernier homme s'approcha de la prisonnière. Tia fixa son visage, il était fin et grand. Les cheveux de cet homme descendaient jusque le bas de sa nuque et étaient noirs.

« C'est parfait. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. » Dit l'homme en un léger sourire, puis se retournant vers l'homme en blouse blanche « Vous pouvez commencer professeur. Faites moi votre rapport dès qu'il y a de l'avancée. Et cette fois, que l'expérience réussisse. » Lui dit-il d'un regard sévère. Puis il sorti de la pièce.

« Que compte t-il faire ? » Se demanda Tia, inquiète.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse crier sa question, elle sentie sa prison bouger, trembler. Les barreaux s'allongèrent et la prison s'amincit. Tia se retrouva contrainte de se mettre debout. La cage forma un tube, étroit. D'un coup, les barreaux fondirent pour former une barrière de verre. Un tube de verre dans lequel Tia était enfermée, tel un vulgaire échantillon.

Le professeur, désormais seul dans la pièce et n'ayant toujours pas prononcé un mot, se retourna vers une de ses machines, dont il extrait un tube à essai remplie d'un liquide bleu ciel. Il la transféra dans une petite seringue et se dirigea, seringue en main, vers Tia. Il s'arrêta devant elle et appuya sur un bouton. Soudain, des sangles apparurent de nul part et attachèrent les mains et les chevilles de la blonde, l'empêchant de bouger.

Tia haletait, elle était terrorisée. Elle ne pouvait se débattre, se sauver, appeler à l'aide. Elle était juste là, à la merci de ces personnes.

« Laissez moi partir, je vous en supplie, je ne dirais rien, mais s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie à genoux, laissez moi partir » Supplia Tia, désespérée.

Mais l'homme n'en fit rien, il ouvrit le tube, maintint d'une main le bras gauche de Tia et de sa main droite, approcha le seringue. Tia regarda la seringue terrifiée, qu'était ce donc que ce liquide contenu dans la seringue ? Qu'allait-il se produire ?

Le professeur piqua sans ménagement dans la veine du bras et appuya pour faire entrer le contenu de la seringue dans la veine. L'opération dura quelques secondes, mais parut une éternité à la blonde.

L'homme retira la seringue et partit la placer dans un petit sac en plastique transparent. Puis il se dirigea vers une autre de ses machines et en tira un objet. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Tia et essaya de lui placer l'objet autour du cou. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, mais se fut peine perdue. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua l'objet en question. C'était un collier de métal, avec une plaque, comme celle que portaient les militaires. Sur cette plaque était écrit : Expérience 7

Elle relava les yeux, le tube c'était refermé et les sangles la lâchèrent enfin. Elle frotta ses poignets et son bras endoloris. Le professeur en profita pour coller des indications sur la prison de verre, et écrit en grand : Expérience 7. Il jeta un dernier regard sur « son expérience » et sortit de la pièce.

Tia le regarda partir, puis s'effondra pour s'asseoir sur le peu d'espace qu'il y avait. Elle plia ses jambes et croisa ses bras, pour y cacher son regard de cet environnement et pleurer, prier, silencieusement.

Les heures passèrent et Tia conservait la même position. Elle ne savait pas si il faisait jour ou nuit, quel heure il était, quel jour il était. Elle n'avait plus de repère spatio-temporel. Elle était renfermée sur elle-même. Tellement, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Le professeur était de retour.

Il s'approcha de Tia et tapota sur une tablette et regarda les informations défiler avec sérieux. Il jeta un œil sur la prisonnière. Cette dernière se sentant observer, se releva enfin et regarda avec défi l'homme en blouse blanche. Ce n'était plus le moment de désespérer, c'était le moment de se battre, de se défendre. Puisque personne ne pouvait l'aider, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille. Elle défia donc le professeur du regard.

Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde et esquissa un petit sourire étrange de satisfaction. Il retourna vers une autre machine et en tira de celle-ci, une fiole remplie d'une étrange fumée noir opaque. Cette fiole était doublement plus grande que celle avec le liquide bleu. Il reproduit la même opération que la première fois, transféra la solution dans une seringue. Néanmoins il dû comprendre que cette fois-ci serait plus compliqué que la première, avec une Tia défiante. Il appuya alors sur un autre bouton près de la prison de verre et un gaz enveloppa Tia, la fessant tomber de sommeil en quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça. Une fois que le gaz se dissipa, le professeur ouvrit la prison et piqua une nouvelle fois la blonde, sans ménagement. Puis comme la première fois, il referma la seringue dans une pochette plastique, après avoir refermer la prison. Une fois son devoir accomplis, il repartit, laissant Tia dans un sommeil profond.

La prisonnière se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçu tout de suite, l'homme en noir et le professeur, debout devant sa prison. Son esprit encore embrumé, elle trouva néanmoins la force de se relever. L'homme la regarda fixement, affichant un sourire de satisfaction.

« Alors comme ça on est une coriace ? » Questionna l'homme en noir, pour se moquer.

« A quoi rime tout ça ? » Demanda difficilement Tia

« Vous serez notre fortune très chère et bientôt vous nous remercierez de la gloire que nous vous apporterons. » Lui répondit l'homme

« Qui êtes vous ? » Questionna la jeune femme

« Je suis lord Volga et voici le professeur Eleufort » Présenta, l'homme vêtu de noir, Lord Volga.

« Et bien Lord, sachez que vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici, je refuse d'être votre expérience ou quoi que ce soit ! Vous allez me laisser sortir. » Déclara Tia

« Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ma chère. De tout façons dehors, vous n'avez rien à faire, vous ne manquez à personne, sinon vous croyez bien qu'ils seraient déjà venus. » Lui dit Lord Volga .

Tia se tut. Il est vrai, pourquoi personne n'était venus, ne serait-ce que tenter, de la sauver, la rechercher ? Ne manquait-elle à personne ? Ils l'avaient déjà tous oubliés ? Tia baissa la tête.

« En tous cas, je suis heureux de savoir que les solutions font déjà leur effet sur vous, je croyais que ça allait vous tuer. » Déclara Lord à la prisonnière.

Tia ne répondit pas, gardant sa tête baissée. Lord Volga resta quelques secondes à la contempler, puis il échangea un regard avec le professeur et enfin sortit de la pièce.

L'expérience 7 était sur la bonne voie pour Lord Volga.

Les jours se succédèrent et chaque jour était le même. Tia recevait deux fois par jour des injections, celle bleu ciel et celle avec la fumée noire. Cette dernière était la plus douloureuse et Tia ignorait pourquoi. Néanmoins chaque jour, Tia se défendait, se battait, luttait, mais ses geôliers avaient toujours le dessus, sans même se salir les mains.

Elle avait chaque jour un repas, mais refusait de se nourrir. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Elle sentait en elle, une force nouvelle, un courage qui sortait d'elle ne sait où, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui résister. Sauf cette prison de verre et cet endroit.

Chaque jour, elle réfléchissait à un nouveau plan d'évasion, qui échouait, chaque jour.

Mais pourtant, un soir, un soir d'un jour qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tout allait basculer.


	14. Disparue

Le soir venu de la sortie de Tia, les garçons ne s'étaient souciés de son absence, trop absorbés par leurs occupations.

« Elle a sûrement croisée Mei et elles sont sorties boire un verre ensemble. » Avait proposé Mark.

Aucuns des garçons n'avait pris l'initiative de la joindre, ne voulant la déranger, puisqu'elle était assez adulte pour se gérer et ne voulant surtout pas paraître agaaçants.

Néanmoins, quand elle fut absente à l'entraînement matinal, la chose devint plus inquiétante.

« Où est Tia ? » Demanda Aarch en regardant l'équipe

« On en a aucune idée coach, elle est sortie hier et on a pas voulu la déranger en la joignant. Mais là, on commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement ... » Répondu Micro-Ice embarassé.7

Tous baissèrent la tête. Qu'était-il arrivée à la jeune femme ?

« Elle ne vous a donnée aucunes nouvelles ? » Questionna le coach

« Aucunes » Lui dit Mark

« Aarch, il faudrait peut-être contacter les autorités, au cas où il lui serait arrivée quelque chose. » Lui conseilla Clamp

Tout le monde voyait de quoi voulait parler le technicien par « quelque chose ». Rocket.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Aarch sorti de la salle et laissa aux soins de Clamp, l'entraînement des jeunes. Le coach, marcha à pas rapide vers son bureau. Son esprit était tourné vers milles pensées. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune footballeuse, il espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivée. Et pourtant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son neveu représentait un danger pour la jeune femme, et il était en liberté et Tia avait disparue.

Une fois entrée dans son bureau, il se précipita sur son écran. Il passa énormément de temps en contact avec la technoid, à répondre à des questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres. La fin de la conversation ne fut que :

« Pour aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons rien Monsieur, cette personne est majeure, il faut un délais de 48h de disparition, pour signaler une disparition inquiétante. »

« Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas compris ?! » S'énerva le coach « Elle est sûrement en grand danger à cette heure-ci ?! Il faut que vous la recherchiez dès maintenant ! »

« Nous ne pouvons rien Monsieur. Si elle n'est pas revenue d'ici demain, nous signalerons sa disparition. » Continua la représentante de la technoid.

Aarch ne put entendre plus longtemps ces bêtises, éteignit la conversation et contacta quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

« Arcadia News j'écoute ? » Dit une voix

De l'autre côté de l'hôtel, se déroulait l'entraînement des snow-kids. Mais aucun des jeunes n'avaient le cœur à l'entraînement. Tous étaient inquiétés par la disparition de Tia. Alors pour résumé, ce ne fut que joueurs distraits, buts manqués, erreurs à répétitions.

Clamp décida alors de mettre fin à ce gâchis et congédia les jeunes. Tous se réunirent alors dans la salle de repos. Et tentèrent maintes et maintes fois de joindre Tia, lui laissant des messages par vingtaines, mais peine perdue.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Se plaignit Thran

« D'jok nous avait laissée la responsabilité de veiller sur elle, on a râtés » Marmonna Micro-Ice

Soudain, le jeune homme releva la tête. Il avait une idée. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Micro-Ice traversa le couloir à vive allure et entra dans sa chambre, où il se dépêcha de contacter D'jok. Ce dernier était sûrement occupé, mais si il lui disait qu'il y avait un soucis avec Tia, il sera tout ouïe.

Après plusieurs essais, Micro-Ice réussit enfin à joindre le capitaine.

« Micro-Ice, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Questionna le roux, d'une voix ensommeillé.

« D'jok, on a un problème. » Lui annonça Micro-Ice

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? » Demanda D'jok

« Tia a disparue. » Déclara le jeune homme

« Comment ça disparue ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous n'étiez pas avec elle ? » S'inquiéta D'jok

« Tia voulait sortir hier après-midi, du coup on la laissée partir. Hier soir on ne l'a pas vue, on pensait qu'elle avait alors croisée Mei et on a pas voulus la déranger. Mais ce matin, elle n'était toujours pas là. Elle est injoignable D'jok. » Expliqua Micro-Ice, commençant à légèrement paniquer devant le calme de son meilleur ami.

« Micro-Ice, je vous avait confié sa sécurité. » Dit D'jok, essayant de garder son calme

« Je sais D'jok, je m'en veut et je crois que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. » Dit Micro-Ice

D'jok souffla.

« Je vous rejoins d'ici une heure. Nous allons la chercher, je vais contacter mon père pour qu'il enquête. »

« Je pensais justement à ton père. » Dit Micro-Ice

« Nous allons la retrouver. A tout à l'heure. » Dit D'jok avant de couper court à la conversation.

Micro-Ice sortit et parti annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, restés dans la salle de repos.

« J'espère que D'jok a raison » Dit doucement Thran, après l'annonce de Micro-Ice.

Ils allèrent tous se changer et attendirent en silence l'arrivée de leur ami D'jok. L'ambiance était pesante, chacun pensait, réfléchissait.

D'jok fit enfin son arrivée, munis d'un plan du genèse.

« Elle est peut-être parti du Genèse ? » S'inquiéta Micro-Ice.

« Nous le saurons bientôt, mon père mène son enquête et il me tient au courant de la moindre piste. Mais en attendant, nous allons fouiller de fonds en combles le Genèse. J'ai prévenu aussi Mei et Yuki, dès qu'elles finissent leur entraînement, elles chercheront avec nous. Micro-Ice avec moi, on cherchera au côté Ouest, Thran, Ahito et Mark, vous irez à l'opposé. On se rejoins pour 13h en centre ville.

Une fois les opérations organisées, tous se mirent en route, à l'affût de tout. Une recherche qui risquait de durer.


	15. Chez les pirates

Peu après l'appel de son fils, Sonny s'empressa d'organiser ses patrouilles. Cette disparition était plus qu'inquiétante. Le pirate s'était montré particulièrement inquiet face à l'explication de D'jok.

« Corso, prend quelques gars avec toi et fouiller chaque coins et recoins de cette planète. Il faut la retrouver. » Dit Sonny avec sévérité.

Corso hocha la tête et parti organiser sa patrouille.

« Artie, Bennett, vous serez chargés de chercher des informations, vous trouverez où elle est partie, comment, avec qui. Vous saurez qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Je compte sur vous. » Leur dit Sonny. Ce dernier parti alors s'isoler dans son bureau.

Sonny Blackbone était perturbé, perturbé par cette disparition si soudaine, après ce qui était arrivée à cette jeune fille, il pouvait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi maintenant. Son bureau était spacieux, au centre, un immense bureau avec tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il parti s'installer derrière ce bureau et commença à tapoter sur son écran. Soudainement, il détourna les yeux, vers une photo, celle de sa femme. Le pirate fixa cette photo quelques minutes, affichant un air nostalgique.

De l'autre côté du vaisseau, Corso s'était dépêché de regrouper quelques pirates et ils partirent en quête de la jeune fille, se dispersant dans toute la ville, discrètement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer de la technoid. Depuis l'annonce de la disparition de la jeune fille à l'holotélé, toute la ville était à sa recherche. Les pirates devaient se faire discrets pour êtres efficaces.

Artie et Bennett de leurs côtés étaient chargés de récolter des informations. Ils piratèrent donc le système de la technoid pour savoir si cette dernière avait déjà des informations sur la disparue, mais mis à part des banalités qu'ils connaissaient déjà, rien de nouveau leurs sauta aux yeux.

« Puisqu'on ne peut rien obtenir de nouveau, il va falloir aller directement à la source, sur le terrain. » Annonça Artie.

Les deux pirates sortirent donc du vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers mal fréquentés. Parfois les meilleures informations viennes de ces quartiers. Inutile d'aller questionner les snow-kids, ces derniers n'en savaient pas plus que les pirates et ils avaient déjà tout dit.

Ces quartiers étaient toujours effrayant pour des étrangers à ce milieu, mais les pirates étaient chez eux. Artie et Bennett parcoururent les rues sombres et malfamées d'un pas assuré. Ils marchèrent à peine quelques mètres, pour finir par entrer dans une petite habitation aux murs dégradés et aux fenêtres brisées. A l'intérieur était en fait un pub, un endroit miteux abritant des habitués de tous horizons. Les deux pirates traversèrent le pub, sous les quelques regards des personnes présentes, ils se dirigèrent vers le barman.

« Dites moi mon brave, auriez vous quelques informations à fournir à de braves pirates ? » Demanda Bennett

Pour toutes réponse, il n'obtint qu'un crachat de la part du barman.

« Bien, nous sommes à la recherche de la jeune fille, Tia, footballeuse des snow-kids et nous aimerions savoir si vous aviez quelques informations à son sujet. » Hésita Artie

D'un coup, tout le monde cessa ses activités et se tourna vers les deux pirates. Le barman les regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

« Il y a des choses, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, même pour des pirates. » Répondit le barman et tapant du poing sur le bar.

Artie regarda le barman d'un air inquiet mais Bennett ne perdit rien de sa détermination.

« Alors vous savez quelque chose ? » Demanda Bennett, intéressé

« Ça se pourrait bien. » Répondit le barman, un vieux cyclope.

« Alors vous allez être coopératif, monsieur, et nous donner les informations dont nous avons besoin pour mener notre petite enquête, sinon, il se pourrait bien que, accidentellement, ce bar miteux, le soit encore plus que d'ordinaire. » Expliqua Bennett, en accentuant ses dernières paroles.

Le barman le fixa quelques secondes, le pirate était sérieux.

« Très bien mais pas ici » Leur dit le cyclope en leur faisant signe de le suivre vers l'arrière boutique.

Bennett le suivit mais fut vite interrompu par une main lui saisissant l'épaule.

« On va quand-même pas le suivre ? » Lui demande Artie

« Il se trouve que ce monsieur sait des choses qui nous intéresse, alors nous allons le suivre. Ressaisit toi Artie. » Lui ordonna Bennett en reprenant le chemin du barman, Artie sur ses pas.

L'arrière boutique était plus miteux encore que la pièce principale et ne servait qu'à stocker des caisses de boissons. Au moins ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter.

« Dites nous ce que vous savez. » Interrogea Bennett au vieux cyclope.

« Très bien jeunes gens, mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui vous arrivera si vous agissez. » Leur dit le barman

« Parlez. » S'impatienta Bennett

« D'accord, un vieux barman comme moi, en entend des choses dans sa vie, venant de ses clients, mais ces derniers instant, serons les plus marquants. Un de mes clients est arrivé il y a peu de temps, parlant d'un certain personnage, un riche, qui traînerait dans ce quartier malfamé. Curieux pour un homme de cet aspect. Il paraîtrait que cet homme, occuperait une immense habitation, où il se passerait des choses. » Raconta le barman

« Quels genre de choses ? Et quel rapport avec Tia ? » Demanda Artie

« J'y viens jeune homme, cet homme voudrait se faire une renommé dans le monde du sport et il aurait monté toute une équipe de scientifiques bizzaroides pour l'aider dans sa quête. Un de mes clients a postulé là bas et s'est fait recalé. Le soir venu, ivre et en colère, il est venu blasphémer cet homme et a raconté que cette équipe allait réaliser diverses expériences dans le but de former un nouveau sport. » Conta le vieux cyclope

« Intéressant. » Murmura Bennett

« Mais c'est quoi le lien ? » Demanda Artie

« Mais enfin idiot, Tia a sûrement été enlevée par cet homme et sert de cobaye à l'instant même. Cet homme veut créer un nouveau sport et pour ça, il faut des sportifs. Tia, seule et fragile, a fait une très bonne prise pour ces gens. » Expliqua Bennett au jeune homme

Il tourna alors la tête vers le cyclope « Savez vous où se trouve cet endroit ? » Demanda Bennett

« Aucune idée. » Répondit le barman

« Et votre client, où peut-on le retrouver ? » Questionna le jeune pirate

« Je ne sais pas, il est mort. » Conclu le barman sur un ton impassible

Les deux pirates étaient déçus mais ils avaient dorénavant un début de piste. Ils saluèrent le barman et sortirent du pub.

« On doit aller prévenir Sonny. » Dit alors Bennett

« Attend, attend, vu qu'on est sur le terrain, pourquoi ne pas commencer les recherches ? » Proposa Artie

Bennett leva un sourcil, surpris de ce soudain courage du jeune homme.

« Tu as raison, allons y. » Répondit Bennett

Les deux jeunes gens parcoururent chaque quartiers, aisément et en étant attentifs à chaque habitation. Aucuns technodroids ne viendrait ici. La zone était immense et la parcourir, pris la journée et la soirée aux deux pirates. Mais aucun bâtiment n'attisa leur intérêt. Ils se décidèrent donc à rejoindre le vaisseau. Ils étaient déçus et partirent vite rejoindre le bâtiment pirate, ils étaient tellement dans leurs pensées, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer la rue qui avait passé outre leurs recherches et qui contenait un immense bâtiment, plus sombre que toutes les rues réunies et qui ne laissait aucunes lumières filtrer.

Arrivés au vaisseau pirate, Artie et Bennett croisèrent la patrouille de Corso qui visiblement revenaient bredouilles et déçus. Sonny sorti enfin de son bureau et alla à la rencontre de ses pirates.

« Sonny, je suis désolé, on a rien trouvé, après sa sortie au parc, plus aucunes traces de Tia. » Rapporta Corso

Sonny soupira mais Bennett intervint juste à l'instant.

« Nous on trouvées des informations très intéressantes » Corso se retourna et Sonny releva la tête

« Explique nous » Dit le capitaine

« On est allés chercher des informations dans ces quartiers mal fréquentés et un barman nous a informé qu'un homme riche habitait cette zone et qu'il voulait se faire une renommé dans le monde du sport et ainsi, il menait des petites expériences. Mais pour ce faire, il a besoin de sportifs. On pense qu'il a saisit l'occasion que Tia soit seule pour l'enlever. » Expliqua le jeune homme

Sonny fronça les sourcils, désormais la situation était plus qu'inquiétante.

« Savez vous où se trouve cet endroit ? » Demanda Corso

« Non, celui qui a informé le barman est mort avant de lui avoir indiqué. Mais il paraît qu'il s'agit d'une immense bâtisse. On a fait le tour avec Bennett, mais rien ne semble correspondre » répondit Artie

« Tu en pense quoi Sonny ? » demanda Corso à son capitaine.

Sonny ne répondit pas, il était tourmenté. La situation était critique.


	16. Question

Après une journée épuisante de recherches, chacun rentra chez lui, D'jok quitta les snow-kids et les filles partirent de leur côté. Tous aussi déçus et inquiets les uns que les autres. Au moment de la séparation, la pluie se mit à tomber. Pour tout le monde, le chemin se fit en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

En arrivant à son hôtel, D'jok traîna les pieds. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'y étala de tout son long. Son corps était à bout mais son esprit voulait poursuivre. Il ne cessait de penser à la jeune blonde, plus les heures passaient et plus l'espoir de la revoir en vie, s'amincissait. Peut-être qu'à cette heure .. Il ne pouvait pas y penser, ce n'était pas possible. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, tous ces moments passés avec les snow-kids, jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Ce soir il était là, seul. Seul à ruminer. Personne n'était à ses côtés pour l'aider. Personne.

Pourtant il savait qui serait à ses côtés en cas de coups dur, ses amis, son équipe. Ils lui manquaient. Et dire qu'il aura fallut que Tia disparaisse pour qu'il s'en rend compte. Il soupira et sur ce, s'endormit, emporté par la fatigue.

Plus loin, Mei et Yuki s'était séparées, non sans émotion, pour rejoindre chacune leur hôtel, qui était à peine quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Mais jamais elles se voyaient, pourtant elles étaient proches mais c'est ainsi.

Mei rentra dans sa chambre, ne pris même pas la peine de passer dans sa salle de bain et s'écroula dans son lit, seule, comme D'jok et comme Yuki.

Plus loin encore, se trouvaient les snow-kids, qui s'étaient réunis dans leur salle de repos, pour veiller. Comme si Tia allait d'un instant à l'autre entrer dans la pièce, avec sa bonne humeur qu'ils lui connaissaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, si elle reviens pas ? » Marmonna Micro-Ice, tel un enfant.

« Ne t'en fait pas Micro-Ice, je suis sûr qu'on va la retrouver » Voulut réconforter Thran

Les heures passèrent ainsi, quelque uns avaient réussis à trouver le sommeil, mais pas d'autres. Micro-Ice ruminait dans son coin, il s'en voulait terriblement, lui qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'accompagner la jeune femme ou même de s'inquiéter de son absence le soir venu.

« Si elle ne revient pas, je me le pardonnerai jamais. » Pensa celui-ci

Aucun des snow-kids ne prononça un mot de la nuit. Parfois ils se lançaient des regards, emplis de détresse.

Chez le coach, Aarch non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il regardait fixement à travers la baie vitrée, comme si la solution à ses problèmes allait traverser cette fenêtre. Il pensait, ressassait sans arrêts, sa mise en cause dans la disparition de Tia.

Dans un vaisseau pirate, Sonny avait renvoyer quelques uns de ses meilleurs pisteurs pour retrouver la prison de Tia. Lui ne faisait pas partir des recherches actives, depuis le début, il restait isolé dans son bureau, ne sortant ou ne parlant que pour donner des ordres. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du capitaine, mais personne ne cherchait à le savoir.

Mais dans la tête d'une jeune femme, plus loin encore, tout était clair. Elle était en danger, perdue, retenue quelque part et personne n'était venue la secourir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, elle avait peur, elle était découragée, elle avait mal et pire que tout, elle était seule.

Et dehors la pluie tombait encore dans la nuit noire.

Au lendemain d'une nuit qui fut courte pour tout le monde, les snow-kids, D'jok et les filles s'étaient rejoins pour poursuivre les recherches.

Les pisteurs de Sonny étaient revenus et n'avaient rien trouvés de nouveau, au grand découragement du capitaine, qui ne baissa pas pour autant les efforts.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, longs et de plus en plus déprimants. Les recherches ne menaient à rien et tout le monde perdait peu à peu courage et espoir. Chacun se renfermait, désespéré des efforts vains et de l'absence de Tia.

Ils étaient tous là, ces jeunes. Essayant de se réconforter. Les filles pleuraient silencieusement. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, pourquoi Tia n'était plus là ? Était-elle partie ou a t-elle été enlevée ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Est-elle vivante ? Souffre t-elle ? Pleure t-elle ?

Milles et une question que se posait également Sonny Blackbone. Il était sorti de son vaisseau, pour errer dans les rues sombres et malfamées où semblait avoir disparue Tia. Il pensait sans doute, la trouver par lui même. Il erra donc, ne sachant où il allait, regardant le sol devant lui. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, sa femme, son fils …

Quand soudain, un bruit venu de nul part, attira son attention. Un bruit venant d'une immense bâtisse. Immense bâtisse dont Bennett et Artie lui avaient parlés. Son instinct de pirate le saisit aussitôt et il s'approcha.

C'était un immense immeuble décrepu, entouré de barbelés rouillés. Les fenêtres de cet immeuble étaient cachetés et aucunes lumières de sortaient de là, il semblait abandonné mais Sonny n'en était pas convaincu, c'est pourquoi il chercha à s'introduire, il perça de son couteau, la barrière de barbelés et couru se plaquer contre le mur. Il longea ce mur jusqu'à trouver une bouche d'aération, mais impossible de l'atteindre. Le capitaine contacta alors le vaisseau pirate.

« Corso, ici Sonny répond moi »

« Sonny ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Corso

« J'ai besoin de vous et vite, repère moi sur l'écran et rejoignez moi discrètement » Ordonna Sonny

« Compris » répondit Corso

Il ne fallut à peine quelques minutes à Sonny pour être rejoind par Corso, Bennett et deux autres pirates.

« Bien, vous voyez cette bouche d'aération là haut ? Il faut que nous l'atteignons » Dit Sonny en désignant la mince entrée.

Un des pirates installa alors un grappin et tous montèrent sauf un pirate qui monta la garde.

Le tunnel était étroit et sombre, rempli de poussière. Sonny en tête suivi de Corso, Bennett et un pirate, il avancèrent à tâtons.

« Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Sonny ? » Demanda Corso

« Je pense que Tia pourrait être ici. Je le sens. » Répondit Sonny tout en avançant

Corso ne chercha pas plus d'explications et suivit son capitaine.

Alors qu'ils avancèrent, un craquement se fit entendre, un craquement métallique. Sous les yeux de Corso, le tunnel céda sous le poids du capitaine, qui chuta. Corso pencha la tête, le capitaine était au sol, frottant sa tête. Heureusement la chute ne fut pas haute et le reste de l'équipe le rejoins.

« Tout va bien Sonny ? » Demanda Corso

« Oui, il faut continuer » Répondit Sonny en scrutant la pièce autour de lui.

La pièce était vétuste, aucuns meubles, pas de lumières, juste une porte. Sonny se releva péniblement et atteint la porte. L'issue débouchait sur un couloir, sombre et humide.

« Il doit y avoir plusieurs étages » Dit Corso en désignant un escalier

« Si ils retiennent Tia, ils doivent l'avoir cachée dans un sous sol, à l'abri des visiteurs. » Dit Sonny

Aussitôt dit, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers l'escalier et le descendirent prudemment. L'immeuble était trop vieux et abîmé et mieux valait faire attention.

La descente sembla durer des heures aux pirates, il faisait sombre, on pouvait presque entendre le bruit de l'eau s'infiltrant dans chaque partie de l'immeuble.

Soudain Sonny fit stopper son équipe, en entendant un bruit, un bruit d'un ustensile qu'on posait sur du métal.

« Il y a quelqu'un en bas » Murmura le capitaine

Chacun des pirates s'arma et ils avancèrent encore plus prudemment et silencieusement qu'il était permis. Sonny adossé au mur passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et scruta cette pièce, puissamment lumineuse par rapport au reste du bâtiment. Il perçut ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire, mais ne vit pas grand chose et pousser davantage la porte risquait de les découvrir.

Soudainement, passa devant ses yeux, un homme, pas très vieux, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un carnet à la main, griffonnant quelques mots. Sonny surpris se plaqua davantage au mur

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu Sonny ? » Demanda Corso

« Il semble y avoir un laboratoire là dedans, et il y a un scientifique. » Expliqua le capitaine

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda alors Bennett

Sonny regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce, réfléchissant à un plan.


	17. La fin

Aarch était dans son bureau, il faisait très sombre dans la pièce, cela reflétait l'état d'esprit du coach . Il déprimait. Son équipe partait en miettes. Suite à la disparition de Tia, il dû retarder les auditions des nouveaux joueurs. Désormais l'Homme ne savait plus si il devait poursuivre.

Assit derrière la table, il s'accouda au meuble et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Se questionna le coach

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'est Clamp qui fit son entrée. Aarch releva la tête. Il n'espérait plus que la jeune fille passe la porte.

« Aarch, ça sert à rien de te lamenter tout seul » Lui dit Clamp en s'asseyant en face de l'entraîneur.

Aarch ne put que soupirer. Clamp le regarda quelques secondes avant de poser un coude sur le bord du bureau.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche Clamp. D'jok, Mei, Yuki, Rocket puis Tia. » Murmura Aarch

« Ils ne sont pas tous partis de la même façon » Dit le technicien

Aarch le fixa, tristement, avant de reprendre sa position de départ.

« Je crois qu'on ne reverra jamais Tia. » Dit Aarch

« Tu parle trop vite Aarch, on ne sait pas où elle est, rien ne dit qu'elle n'est pas partie se reposer quelque part, loin des soucis. Je ne sais pas quand Aarch, mais je suis sûr que nous allons la revoir. » Rassura Clamp

Les paroles de Clamp dû remonter le moral du coach car celui ci se redressa.

« Merci Clamp » Dit Aarch en souriant à son ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire pour toute réponse.

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi, un moment, figés dans leurs pensées.

La soirée fit son apparition. Aarch avait décidé de convoquer l'ensemble de l'équipe en salle de repos. Tout le monde y était, avec sa mine triste et fatiguée, assis sur les canapés, sans un mot. Aarch fit son entré, accompagné de Dame Simbai et de Clamp.

« Bonsoir les jeunes. » Annonça le coach

« Bonsoir Coach » Soufflèrent les snow-kids avec peine.

Le coach eut du mal à entamer son discours, de voir son équipe ainsi, aussi attristée, néanmoins, il se lança.

« Je sais dans quel état d'esprit vous êtes en ce moment, nous sommes tous choqués de la disparition soudaine de Tia. Mais en attendant son retour, nous devons continuer. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut cesser de penser à elle, mais justement restons courageux, rendons la fière de son équipe, quand elle reviendra .. » Dit Aarch avant d'être interrompu

« Si elle revient un jour. » Dit une voix.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Micro-Ice. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras croisés et le visage à moitié caché. Le joueur était pâle et cerné.

Aarch ne put reprendre la suite, bouleversé par cette intervention. C'est Dame Simbai qui intervint.

« Pourquoi ne reviendrait-elle pas ? Quelqu'un vous a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ? » Demanda la soigneuse

Personne ne réagit.

« Alors ne perdons pas espoir. Si nous perdons espoir, nous courrons à la perte de Tia. Alors temps qu'il y aura de l'espoir, il faut se redresser et représenter Tia. Elle ne s'est jamais laissée abattre et elle vous secouerait si elle vous voyait comme ça aujourd'hui. Jeunes gens, relevez vous, relevez la tête, vous êtes forts, vous vous batterez. Go snow, go ! » Encouragea Dame Simbai.

Les snow-kids se lancèrent quelques regards, d'espoir, le message de Dame Simbai était passé. Pas totalement pour Micro-Ice, mais pour tout le reste de l'équipe. Les Snow-kids semblaient prêts à repartir, en attendant le retour de Tia.

Quelque part dans la ville, une équipe pirate était sur une piste intéressante.

Sonny et son équipe était plaqués contre le mur du laboratoire. Le capitaine avait aperçu un scientifique dans le laboratoire. Ils cherchaient pour le moment, un moyen de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le scientifique faisait les cents pas, il semblait nerveux, fatigué. Alors que Sonny fixait cet homme, ce dernier s'arrêta soudain, claqua son carnet de notes contre une table métallique et marcha à grands pas vers la sortie. Sonny recula brutalement, l'équipe suivie. A peine furent-ils cachés dans l'ombre, que l'homme en blouse était dans le couloir. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta, fixa son regard dans la direction des pirates, hésitant. Puis parti dans la direction opposé.

Sonny en profita pour rapidement sortir de sa cachette, il fallait faire vite afin de récolter le plus d'indices.

« Bennett, tu monte la garde, si tu entend quoi que ce soit, tu nous préviens tout de suite. » Ordonna le capitaine.

L'homme a acquiesça et se posta devant la porte. Après quelques coups d'oeils, Sonny s'avança vers la porte, suivi de Corso et d'un pirate. Il poussa doucement la porte qui se mit à grincer. La pièce était toujours aussi lumineuse, les trois personnes mirent quelques minutes avant de s'acclimater à la soudaine lumière. Néanmoins, ils explorèrent la pièce. Des machines partout, des bruits, des instruments. Corso s'approcha des machines et tenta de découvrir ce qu'elles cachaient, mais ces dernières étaient très bien protégées, même pour un pirate. D'énervement, il tapa du poing sur la machine. Sonny se retourna pour montrer son air furieux mais un carnet tomba sur la tête de Corso. Ce dernier le ramassa et Sonny s'approcha de lui, pendant que le troisième pirate continua de fouiller la pièce.

« Expérience numéro 7, carnet de bord. » Lu le capitaine.

Les deux pirates feuilletèrent le carnet, des formules chimiques étaient inscrites, des notes, sur le comportement, la réaction du « cobaye ».

« C'est terrifiant » Murmura Corso

Soudain les deux pirates furent interpellés

« Capitaine, venez vite voir ce que j'ai trouvé » Appela le pirate

Sonny et Corso se dirigèrent vers lui rapidement. Caché derrière un rideau blanc, était un énorme tube transparent, très étroit. A l'intérieur, Tia. La jeune fille était très pâle et semblait dormir, adossée à la parois de sa prison de verre. Sur la face de la prison, une étiquette « Expérience n°7 »

« Vite il faut la libérer » Déclara Corso

Sonny fouilla du regard la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque outil pour briser le verre. Il retourna dans la pièce principale et retourna tout. Corso le rejoignit rapidement, l'aidant à dévaliser le laboratoire.

« On va peut-être pouvoir démonter le circuit d'alarme avec ça » Déclara Corso en montrant un scalpel.

Il s'empara de l'instrument et accompagné de Sonny, il retournèrent près de Tia. Corso s'abaissa près du boîtier de la cellule et le démonta à grands coups de scalpel. Le boîtier résista jusqu'au bout, il émit quelques crépitements puis évacua une mince fumée. La prison s'ouvrit. Sonny s'empara alors de la jeune fille et vérifia qu'elle était toujours vivante. Au soulagement général, la jeune fille respirait lentement , mais elle était vivante.

Bennett sonna alors l'alerte par un petit sifflement. Ni une ni deux, les trois pirates se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Tia toujours inconsciente, dans les bras de Sonny. Ils rejoignirent Bennett dans le couloir. Le capitaine chercha une solution, il fallait partir et vite.


	18. L'issue

Les 4 pirates et la jeune fille évanouie étaient désormais dans le couloir, des pas se faisaient entendre au loin. Le capitaine se résolut à passer par l'escalier, ils se feraient surprendre à coups sûrs. En se retournant, il vu une fenêtre barricadée, rapidement il se dirigea vers celle ci, Corso sur les talons. Le second compris vite l'idée de son capitaine et commença à s'acharner sur l'armature qui bouchait l'issue. La mince planche ne résista pas longtemps, Corso se pencha alors vers l'extérieur et siffla pour interpeller le vaisseau pirate, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ce dernier pour arriver.

Sonny s'approcha du bord, en dessous des centaines de mètres le séparait du sol. Néanmoins il ne se laissa pas distraire, le vaisseau ouvrit une entrée et s'approcha au plus près du capitaine, le pirate qui montait la garde était à bord et se préparait à réceptionner les passagers. Sonny s'élança et sauta, atterrissant tranquillement à bord. Les trois autres pirates suivirent et avant même que la porte du vaisseau ne se referme, le bâtiment s'éloigna.

A l'intérieur de l'immeuble, le scientifique avait assisté impuissant à la fuite des pirates, qui emportèrent avec eux, son expérience scientifique. L'homme ne se laissa pas bouleversé plus longtemps et reparti de là où il venait, du bureau de son chef. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier à l'ambiance sombre, tête basse, méditant la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer. Au raffut qu' avait fait le bâtiment pirate, son maître se douterait sûrement de quelque chose et il lui demanderait des explications.

L'expérience qu'il avait mené sur ordre de cet homme, était l'apogée de ses années de recherches, il avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Cette découverte aurait pu le mener loin, lui donner la renommée qu'il se voulait, il aurait pu finir sa vie paisiblement, mais c'était sans compter sur ces pirates. A cette idée le scientifique serra les poings, tout était fichu. Son maître ne serait pas content, il avait énormément investi et ne souhaiter pas voir tout échouer.

« Que vais-je lui dire ? » Se questionna le scientifique

Le temps qu'il passa à ruminer et à marcher, passa aussi rapidement qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il avait atteint le bureau de son maître. Il toqua trois fois sur l'immense porte en bois massif, vestiges d'un passé lointain et qui représentait aujourd'hui un trésor de culture, surtout pour son maître. Il reçut pour toute réponse un bruit, d'une canne qui cogne le sol, signe qu'il était autorisé à entrer dans la pièce. L'homme en blouse blanche poussa la porte.

La pièce n'était pas moins sombre que le reste du bâtiment. Comme pour rappeler la porte, le Lord était assit derrière un immense bureau de bois massifs, sculpté de diverses créatures qui occupaient autrefois la planète. Le maître était installé sur un meuble semblable, un trône de bois sculpté.

« Tu as de nouvelles informations à me donner, professeur ? » Demanda le lord d'une voix sortie des ténèbres

« Lord, une bien mauvaise nouvelle j'ai à vous annoncer. » Répondit le scientifique, toujours tête basse

« Quoi donc ? » Questionna Lord Volga d'une même voix

« Monsieur, pendant que je vous faisais mon rapport, des pirates sont venus au sein du laboratoire, voler notre expérience. » Continua l'homme en blouse blanche

« Comment ça ? » S'énerva Lord Volga

« Monsieur, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire. » Supplia presque, le scientifique, en triturant ses mains.

« Tu n'as rien pu faire ? N'avait tu pas mis au point un système infaillible qui empêcherait cette expérience de s'échapper ? » S'agaça le maître.

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas elle qui est partie, ce sont ces pirates qui l'ont enlevée, Monsieur. » Se défendit le professeur

«Je ne veut pas le savoir » S'écria Lord Volga en se levant de son trône de bois « Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, cela nous fera l'occasion de voir comment ce débrouille notre chère petite, en milieu extérieur, en espérant qu'elle nous amènera aux résultats que nous attendions. » Conclu t-il

Le scientifique ne put que le regarder, les yeux emplis de peur.

Un peu plus loin, le vaisseau pirate s'éloigna de la zone et se dirigeait vers l'hôtel des snow-kids, le lieu de vie de la jeune femme. Là elle pourrait être auscultée par la soigneuse. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, allongée sur les sièges du vaisseau, Artie était assit à ses côtés, veillant sur elle tout le long du trajet. Sonny avait décider de ne pas prévenir de son arrivée, il éveillerait trop les curiosités, il s'occuperait de prévenir le technicien, Clamp. Le chemin se fit rapidement, le vaisseau se posa sur le toit de l'hôtel. Il y avait heureusement une porte de service sur ce toit, qui permettrait de pénétrer discrètement dans l'hôtel.

Sonny pris Tia dans ses bras et sortit du vaisseau, suivit de Bennett et Artie. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de service et Sonny entra. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur mais Bennett avait prévu le coup et alluma une torche qu'il avait apporté. Ils descendirent aussi silencieusement que possible l'escalier qui déboucha vers une porte. Bennett ouvrit la porte qui mena vers le couloir du dernier étage, celui des snow-kids. Le capitaine connaissait l'endroit et repéra vite la chambre du technicien. Artie et Bennett entrèrent dans la pièce pendant que Sonny attendait à l'extérieur.

Le plus jeune réveilla le technicien, ce dernier ce retourna en grogna mais se réveilla lentement, il prit ses lunettes pour voir qui avait le culot de le réveiller à cette heure de la nuit.

« Artie ? Bennett ? Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda Clamp à demi-ensommeillé

« Lève toi, vite. » Le précipita le pirate blond

Clamp, déjà plus réveillé, se leva et suivit les deux pirates qui sortaient de la chambre. Il vit alors le chef des pirates, ce dernier étant dos à la porte, se retourna, dévoilant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Tia ! » S'exclama Clamp « Où l'avez vous trouvée ? »

« On l'a délivrée d'un taudis dans lequel elle était prisonnière. Mais elle est très affaiblie et n'a pas reprit conscience. » Expliqua le capitaine.

« Je vais tout de suite prévenir Dame Simbai et Aarch » Dit le technicien

Mais a peine fut-il un pas, que Bennett le retint.

« Attend, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici Clamp, nous sommes dans le collimateur de la technoid et nous ne pouvons nous risquer à rester trop à découvert. Je te demande juste que vous preniez soin d'elle, j'aurai des nouvelles par D'jok. Je compte sur toi Clamp. » Dit Sonny

Le technicien hocha la tête et le capitaine posa délicatement la jeune blonde au sol, dos au mur. Il lui lança un dernier regard, empli d'une certaine tendresse et s'enfut avec les deux jeunes pirates, vers la sortie. Aussitôt, Clamp courut vers l'infirmerie de Dame Simbai.

Les pirates de leur côtés avaient rapidement rejoins leur vaisseau.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Corso au capitaine qui entrait

Sonny hocha de la tête et Corso redémarra le vaisseau pirate.

Au même moment, Dame Simbai se leva pour répondre à l'appel de Clamp.

« Que se passe t-il Clamp ? » Demanda la soigneuse

« Il faut que tu vienne vite, devant ma chambre, il y a Tia, elle est très faible et inconsciente. » enchaîna le technicien « Je vais prévenir Aarch »

A l'annonce, Dame Simbai se précipita vers le lieu, elle découvrit vite la jeune femme, dos au mur, sur le sol, inconsciente. Elle prit immédiatement son pou, il était faible mais il était là. La blonde était toujours aussi pâle. Aarch arriva suivit de Clamp, il semblait soulagé de savoir que la joueuse était de retour, vivante.

« Il faut la ramener à l'infirmerie » Ordonna Dame Simbai

Aussitôt, le coach prit Tia dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. En entrant, la soigneuse alluma toutes les lumières et les appareils dont elle aurait besoin. Elle désigna un lit à Aarch où il pourrait déposer la jeune fille.

Dame Simbai s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva son regard vers les deux hommes.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, vous pouvez repartir. » Dit elle

Les deux homme comprirent qu'il fallait la laisser seule avec sa patience et se retirèrent. La soigneuse regarda Tia, avec une douceur et un soulagement évident.

« Tu as l'air de nous revenir de loin, mais au moins tu nous es revenue Tia. Tout ira mieux maintenant, nous sommes là. »

Suite à ses quelques paroles, elle installa un masque sur la jeune fille pour l'aider à respirer et installa sur son bras une perfusion qui lui permettrai de reprendre des forces en attendant que Dame Simbai puisse approfondir les examens.

La soigneuse, une fois sa tâche finie, s'assit à côté du lit et veilla toute la nuit, sur la jeune blonde, qui revenait de loin.


	19. L'éveil

C'est une pièce blanche, lumineuse et silencieuse qu'est une chambre d'infirmerie. Seulement troublée par le bruit de l'éléctrocardiogramme, qui bipait à un rythme normal. C'est une petite salle où une jeune fille, seule, ouvre lentement les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la soudaine luminosité, elle habituée dernièrement aux ténèbres.

Après plusieurs minutes d'essais, ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin sur le plafond, plus blanc que neige. Elle se réveille lentement, peinant à déterminer l'endroit où elle se trouve et dans quel état. Tout se qu'elle ressent est une douleur au bras, mais une douleur à laquelle elle s'est accoutumée. Tia tourne alors lentement sa tête vers l'appareil qui trouble le silence et se rend compte que c'est un appareil médical. Elle le fixe quelques secondes le temps que la mémoire lui revienne. Des flashs apparaissent alors, le laboratoire, le scientifique, la prison, les expériences menées sur elle à coups de seringues … Elle cherche en vain où elle est, est-elle encore au laboratoire ou ailleurs ? N'ayant pas beaucoup de forces pour le moment, la jeune blonde se contente de tourner la tête. Impossible qu'elle soit dans le laboratoire, il y faisait sombre, tout le contraire de ce moment.

Mais où se trouve t-elle alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvienne, c'est le professeur lui faisant l'ultime injection, celle là, la dernière était particulièrement fulgurante pour la jeune femme. Le produit avait causait une importante douleur mais avait aussi littéralement assommée Tia, la laissant inconsciente.

Tia dont la conscience s'éveillait peut à peut, ne parvenait toujours pas à se repérer, néanmoins elle retrouva quelques forces dans les bras pour parvenir à se redresser. Elle tendit les bras pour s'appuyer et se releva avec grande peine, son bras droit lui faisait mal et elle eut cru que ses muscles avaient fondus tant elle avait de mal à se redresser.

Une fois assise, elle explora du regard la pièce, une petite salle, son lit, un siège situé sur le côté et l'électrocardiogramme étaient les seuls ameublements et une grande fenêtre permettait à la lumière d'entrer. La jeune fille passa ses mains sur ses yeux et remarqua alors seulement que son sa bouche était habillée d'un masque, un masque à oxygène. Elle enleva le masque, mais s'aperçut vite qu'elle ne pouvait respirer correctement, sans ce masque et le remis.

Elle entrepris alors de sortir du lit, aller à la recherche de quelqu'un puisque personne n'était venu à elle. Tia écarta la couverture, ses vêtements étaient inchangés, mais ses jambes ne lui obéirent guère, elle n'avait pas la force physique de se déplacer et les appareils l'empêcherait de partir. Elle se rallongea dans le lit en soupirant. Il lui faudrait patienter. Elle fixa alors la fenêtre, à travers elle, n'étaient visibles que des toits de hautes tours et le ciel. Ce ciel si lumineux qu'elle crut ne jamais

revoir. C'était apaisant, réconfortant, cette lumière, elle lui avait manquée dernièrement. Elle resta là dans cette position, pendant près de 15 minutes.

Sa méditation fut perturbée par l'ouverture d'une porte. Tia retourna brusquement la tête, se redressa et se prépara comme si elle allait accueillir un ennemi et qu'il faudrait se défendre. Elle fixa l'intrus d'un air méfiant. La personne qui était entrée n'était autre que Dame Simbai, affichant sa bonne humeur sur son visage. Tia soupira de soulagement, enfin quelqu'un de familier. La soigneuse s'approcha de sa patiente.

« Bonjour Tia, comment vas tu? » Demanda gentillement Dame Simbai

Pour toute réponse, Tia hocha la tête. L'infirmière lui sourit.

« Tu reviens de loin tu sais. Nous sommes tous très heureux de te revoir parmi nous. »

Tia contempla l'infirmière, un question lui trotta dans la tête. Elle signala à la soigneuse, par quelques gestes, qu'elle souhaite écrire. Dame simbai sortit alors de la pièce et reviens quelques secondes plus tard, une tablette dans les mains. Elle donna l'objet à la jeune femme, cette dernière se mit à taper rapidement dessus et tendit l'écran vers la soigneuse.

« Combien de temps as tu été absente ? Je dirais exactement 1 semaine et 2 jours. » Répondit Dame Simbai

Tia semblait désemparée, 9 jours d'absences. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Que s'était-il passé ici pendant ces 9 jours ? Ses amis avaient-ils cherchés après elle ? La soigneuse du remarquer l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme car elle s'empressa de la réconforter.

« Tia, nous t'avons cherché partout, sans relâches, tu peut me croire. Tes amis sont impatients de te revoir, ils attendent déjà derrière la porte, pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous étions tous très inquiets. » La rassura l'infirmière.

Tia soupira et s'allongea dans le lit. Elle avait dormi et elle se sentait aussi épuisée que si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Cette annonce lui avait flanquée un coup au moral. Elle était entourée mais elle se sentait seule. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, son bras lui fessait de nouveau mal. Les minutes passèrent et le silence s'installa.

« Tia, je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu, je reviendrai plus tard. Si ce soir tu te sent mieux, tu aura de la visite. » Dit la soigneuse.

Sur un dernier regard vers la patiente, elle tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce. La jeune femme retrouva sa position de méditation, face à la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et la pluie fit son apparition.

Dans le couloir, Dame Simbai fut assaillit par les snow-kids, Mei, D'jok et Yuki. Tous présents pour avoir des nouvelles.

« Comment vas t-elle Dame Simbai ? » Questionna D'jok

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, elle s'est réveillée mais elle reste encore un peu faible, je la laisse se reposer. Si ce soir elle va mieux, vous serez autorisés à la voir. » Répondit Dame Simbai en souriant.

Tous les jeunes furent rassurés, néanmoins, Tia n'était pas encore totalement sortie d'affaire.

« Dès qu'elle sera en meilleure forme, je lui ferait passer quelques examens. Pour le moment, elle est là, elle est consciente, c'est le plus important. » Reprit l'infirmière avant de partir en direction du bureau du coach.

Une fois arrivée, Aarch s'empressa de la faire entrer, Clamp était déjà présent.

« Alors comment vas t-elle ? » S'empressa de demander l'entraîneur

« Elle va bien Aarch, elle s'est réveillée. Elle reste tout de même fragile, je vais encore la garder quelques temps. » Rassura Dame Simbai.

Clamp et Aarch soufflèrent de soulagement. Mais rapidement Clamp devint soucieux. Le chef des pirates l'avait contacté le lendemain du retour de Tia, lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient découverts au laboratoire, que la jeune femme servait d'expérience scientifique, de cobaye, ce qui avait eut le don de faire sortir Sony Blackbones de ses gonds. Le technicien était le seul au courant dans l'équipe, devait-il tout dire ? Cette idée, il la rejeta immédiatement. Il devrait faire en sorte que cette idée vienne de la soigneuse elle-même. Mais il fallait faire vite, la santé de la jeune femme pouvait être en jeu.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Clamp ? » Demanda le coach, interrompant les pensées du technicien.

Le concerné releva la tête vers ses deux collègues, ces deux derniers le fixait. Clamp reprit la situation en main.

« Non tout va bien, je réfléchis. Dit moi Aarch, as-tu retrouvé des jeunes pour compléter l'équipe des snow-kids ? » Demanda t-il

« Pas encore, les postulants ont vite annulés. Les snow-kids ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient et ce que voulait ces jeunes gens, c'était la gloire et la célébrité. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai ma solution .. Enfin en parti » Répondit Aarch

« Et c'est quoi cette solution ? » Insista Clamp

Aarch n'était pas peu fière de sa « solution » mais il tenait a garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

« Vous le saurez bientôt, pour le moment, tout ce qui nous importe, c'est que Tia aille mieux. » Conclu le coach.

Un peu plus loin dans une autre pièce, tous les jeunes footballeurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle de détente. L'ambiance était bien plus agréable que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Des sourires s'affichaient sur les visages. Ils arrivaient enfin à parler de tout et de rien, de l'avenir surtout. Micro-Ice avait retrouvé le moral et l'impression de sortir, enfin, la tête de l'eau. Tia était réveillée, et bientôt elle serait de retour parmi eux. Tout reviendrai à la normal et ils pourraient tous reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Chacun se disait que maintenant tout irait mieux.


	20. Le cauchemar

La nuit était tombée. Tout le monde à l'hôtel était assoupi, retrouvant enfin un sommeil réparateur, sommeil qui leurs avaient manqués depuis plusieurs ne reçut pas de visite cette soirée là, elle s'était rendormie et personne ne voulait la déranger. Tout le monde était tranquille, ou presque.

Dans l'infirmerie, Tia avait un sommeil particulièrement agité. Elle se tournait, se retournait, semblait se débattre contre une force invisible. Elle rêvait, un bien mauvais rêve.

Elle était seule, dans un espace sans fin. Cet espace était vide, nul objet ni vie. Tia chercha du regard un repère, mais rien n'apparut. Soudainement, elle entendit une voix, une tout petite voix.

« Je suis là » Dit cette voix, laissant un écho

« Qui est là ? » Questionna Tia, inquiétée.

La voix répéta sa phrase plusieurs fois, la même intonation, le même écho. Tia tournait sur elle même, cherchant l'origine de la voix, mais rien, la voix semblait venir de nul part et répétait incessamment la même phrase. La tête de Tia lui tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, au point de devenir insupportable. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, pour taire la voix.

Tout à coup, sa vision se troubla, une mince fumée noire obscurcit son champ de vision, jusqu'à l'envelopper. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide mais pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Désormais, tout était sombre autour d'elle. Tia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son bras lui fessait terriblement mal. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, une ecchymose énorme était apparut. A peine eut-elle le temps de regarder son bras, que la mince fumée noire, semblable au smog, s'empara de son bras, celui-ci se retrouva rapidement recouvert de cette fumée.

Tia paniqua et tenta de s'en débarrasser mais la fumée revenait sans cesse. Aussitôt, la fumée recouvrit entièrement son corps, la jeune femme se retrouva prisonnière de cette apparition. Une fois enveloppée, une douleur aiguë la traversa tout entière. Elle avait l'impression d'être coincée dans un étau qui se refermait lentement sur elle. La jeune blonde suffoquait, l'oxygène lui manquait, son cœur battait à un rythme violent. L'étau se refermait sur elle.

Alors qu'elle se sentait partir, Tia se redressa violemment de son lit, respirant à fond, comme si elle avait couru pendant plusieurs kilomètres. Elle était sorti de son cauchemar. La jeune femme resta dans cet état de panique pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se rappela la douleur à son bras, elle regarda la zone, une ecchymose était bien présente. Une blessure bien visible, aux couleurs bleu et violet. L'électrocardiogramme bipait, lui signalant que son rythme cardiaque était trop fort.

Tia tenta de se calmer, mais elle mit énormément de temps. Il lui semblait encore entendre la petite voix et voir apparaître la fumée noire dans la pièce. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, elle s'allongea de nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait se rendormir, elle craignait que le cauchemar ne recommence.

La nuit lui parut très longue et au petit matin, la jeune femme était cernée et pâle. En prévision de la visite de Dame Simbai, Tia avait caché son bras endoloris sous sa couverture. Elle ne voulait pas prolonger son séjour dans l'infirmerie, elle en avait assez d'être enfermé. Son bras lui fessait toujours aussi mal et l'ecchymose n'avait pas diminuée de taille. Tia se réinstalla confortablement et a peine eut-elle le temps de remettre son bras la couverture, que Dame Simbai fit son entrée.

« Bonjour Tia, comment tu vas ? » Demanda la soigneuse avant de remarquer la petite mine de la jeune femme « Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit Tia ? »

Tia fatiguée et contrariée de la situation et de sa courte nuit, hocha la tête puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, voulant mettre fin à un début de conversation. Dame Simbai regarda quelques secondes la jeune blonde, la mine inquiète avant de partir vers la réserve de son infirmerie, laissant Tia seule dans la pièce. La jeune femme continua de fixer la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Dame Simbai revienne auprès d'elle. Une impression soudaine, fit retourner la tête de Tia, de sorte qu'elle puisse voir la soigneuse.

« On va essayer de t'enlever ton masque aujourd'hui. Ton corps doit avoir repris quelques forces et puis tu ne vas pas rester ici tout de même. » Dit l'infirmière en souriant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, sans grands effets sur la patiente.

La soigneuse s'approcha de Tia, cette dernière gardait toujours son bras caché et pour éviter de le faire découvrir, se laissa faire par l'infirmière. Lorsque le masque fut retiré, Tia toussa, eut du mal à retrouver son souffle, si vital. Dame Simbai se tenait sur le côté, prête à remettre le masque si besoin. Néanmoins Tia réussit à reprendre sa respiration naturelle. La soigneuse soupira de soulagement, sa patiente était sur la bonne voie.

« Tia, maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais te faire passer quelques examens médicaux, pour voir si tout va bien et te laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. » Expliqua l'infirmière

Tia le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, dans son corps se tramait quelque chose, elle aurait voulu le crier à l'infirmière, crier sa douleur et sa panique. Mais elle refusa cette idée, elle ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable envers celle qui l'avait soignée et qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps et aussi, elle ne voulait pas rester une journée de plus dans la pièce.

Dame Simbai laissa Tia accéder à la salle de bain, la traversée fut pénible, Tia eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais arrivée à la douche, Tia se sentit une nouvelle force. Elle put enfin apprécier une douche et changer ses vêtements. Elle enfila un jeans noir et un col roulé noir afin de cacher son bras, son ecchymose. Aussitôt fait, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Dame Simbai l'attendais à côté d'une grosse machine. Tia la connaissait, elle avait déjà eut à passer dedans auparavant. Cette machine scannait le corps et signalait la moindre chose louche, elle savait tout détecter, des fractures aux hémorragies en passant par les virus du corps.

Tia pria de toute sa force mentale pour que cette machine ne trouve rien. Elle y entra, Dame Simbai activa la machine, s'éloigna et laissa l'appareil faire son boulot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tia sortit de du scanner et patienta en attendant le verdict de l'infirmière. Cette dernière retrouvait les résultats sur un écran dont elle seule savait lire les indications. Tia était inquiète, elle sentait très mal le résultat. L'ambiance était pesante, Dame Simbai tapotait sur son écran et lisait le contre rendu, comparant les résultats.

Tia fit encore une nouvelle fois, appel à toute sa force mentale pour prier, afin qu'elle puisse sortir de l'infirmerie. Dame Simbai se retourna alors vers elle. Tia sentit son cœur battre à fond.

« Tout va bien Tia, le scanner n'a rien détecté d'anormal. Tu peux sortir, néanmoins, si jamais tu te sent mal ou quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu vienne me voir » Dit l'infirmière.

La jeune femme fut soulagée et remercia mentalement la chance. Elle remercia l'infirmière d'un sourire et se hâta de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis, ses repères. N'ayant aucunes affaires dans sa chambre de soin, elle put se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle courut jusqu'à cette dernière. Bizarrement elle ne croisa personne au passage. Ses amis étaient-ils ici ?

Arrivée, elle se jeta sur son lit, elle était épuisée par la nuit, par le cauchemar. Avant de s'installer pour se reposer, elle examina son bras endoloris. Parfois elle arrivait à oublier la douleur, mais cette dernière se fessait bien vite rappeler. Elle remonta sa manche et examina l'ecchymose. Toujours la même couleur.

« J'aurai peut-être dû le montrer à Dame Simbai » Pensa t-elle.

Mais elle rejeta vite l'idée, ce n'était qu'un bleu après tout, ça allait disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle ferma le volet de sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit. A peine allongée, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.


	21. Se retrouver

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, la journée prenait fin. Le soleil offrait ses derniers rayons lumineux. Tia se décida à se lever. Elle ne savait que trop faire de la soirée et n'avait pas tellement l'envie de sortir de sa chambre. Dans cette pièce, elle était dans sa bulle, elle se sentait en sécurité. Aller à la rencontre de ses amis, de son équipe, lui rappellerait la solitude qu'elle avait eut à supporter ces derniers jours. D'ailleurs, les concernés paraissaient s'inquiéter pour elle mais n'étaient pas mêmes venus la voir. La blonde s'approcha de l'immense baie vitrée, elle admira le spectacle naturel qui se déroulait devant elle.

« A quoi bon, il faudra bien que je sorte un jour. » Pensa t-elle.

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était désert. Machinalement, Tia marcha vers la salle de repos, elle était sûre de tous les trouver là. Les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa chambre de cette salle de repos lui parurent des centimètres. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant la porte, qui laissait échapper des mots et des rires. Cette bonne humeur réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de la footballeuse. Elle n'avait entendu une telle chaleur humaine depuis longtemps. Tia se décida alors à franchir la frontière. La porte s'ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, à peine quelques secondes de silence séparent l'accueil chaleureux. Micro-Ice se précipita vers elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tia ! » S'exclama t-il.

Il fut aussitôt suivis par tous les amis de Tia, tous étaient heureux de la revoir et les filles en étaient émus aux larmes. La blonde était chamboulée, elle était enfin sortie de l'enfer, elle retrouvait son foyer, ses amis, son équipe, sa vie. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de joie, de soulagement.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver » Leur dit-elle.

Les jeunes se séparèrent d'elle et la contemplèrent, comme pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, mais tu es là, de retour parmi nous » Déclara D'jok.

Tia lui répondit d'un sourire.

Les jeunes passèrent ainsi la soirée ensemble, à rire, à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de l'absence de Tia. Cette dernière n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'être parmi eux. Et dire qu'elle voulait passer la soirée seule. Ses amis avaient parfaitement réussis à lui remonter le moral et elle avait réussi à oublier son bras endolori, qui se faisait tout de même rappeler par moments, mais Tia réussissait à le cacher.

« Alors, Aarch a réussit à trouver des petits nouveaux pour compléter l'équipe ? » Demanda Tia, sachant que les tests étaient prévus lors de son absence imprévue.

Les snow-kids se regardèrent entre eux. Puis Mark répondit à la question.

« Ils ne se sont pas présentés, ils ne cherchaient que gloire et à être célèbres, mais notre équipe n'étant plus ce qu'elle était, ne correspondait finalement plus à leurs critères, alors ils ont annulés leur candidature. »

Tia le fixa, comme pour chercher une explication plus précise.

« Alors on a personne ? » Demanda t-elle

« Personne » Répondit Mark

La blonde se désola, il n'y avait donc rien à faire pour faire remonter la pente à son équipe ?

« Il nous manque juste 2 personnes, ça ne devrait pourtant pas être bien compliqué. » Dit-elle

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que Micro-Ice ne prit la parole.

« Attendez ! Je me souviens avoir entendu Aarch parler d'une solution qu'il tenait secrète pour le moment, une solution qui pourrait bien sauver l'équipe ! » S'exclama t-il.

« J'espère qu'elle consiste pas à la dissoudre. » Dit Mark pour plaisanter.

« Tu comprend pas quoi par sauver ? » Lui demanda Micro-Ice

« Je plaisante Mice » Lui dit Mark en lui frottant la tête.

« Tu n'en as pas entendu plus ? » Demanda D'jok

« Non, pas plus, il n'a pas même donné un indice à Clamp. » Répondit le jeune homme

« Je me demande quand il compte nous en parler. » Interrogea Thran

Soudainement, la porte se fit entendre. Aarch, Clamp et Dame Simbai firent leur entrée. La soigneuse fit un signe de la tête, accompagné d'un sourire, à Tia, qui lui répondit à l'identique.

« Tia, nous sommes heureux de te revoir de retour ! » S'exclama l'entraîneur en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras mais il se retint.

Tia lui sourit, un sourire qui valait milles mots.

Aarch se retourna pour admirer toute l'assemblée. Tout le monde étaient présents, même ceux qui ne faisait plus parti de l'équipe. L'occasion était idéale.

« Les jeunes, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. » Déclara le coach, d'un ton solennel mais avec un sourire.

Tout le monde était à son écoute, accroché à ses dires, l'encourageant du regard, à poursuivre son discours.

« Voilà, comme vous le savez, depuis quelques temps, notre équipe se trouve en infériorité numérique, il nous manque à ce jour, deux joueurs pour compléter l'équipe. Aucune candidature n'a été retenu et jusqu'à il y a peu, je n'avais trouvé personne, pas un remplaçant. Je pensais sérieusement dissoudre l'équipe. » Annonça t-il.

A cette phrase, les snow-kids retinrent leur respiration. Néanmoins, Aarch poursuivit.

« Mais, au dernier instant, j'ai été contacté, afin de reprendre un joueur, venant d'une autre équipe. Il ne va pas forcément plaire à tout le monde, mais c'est tout de même un excellent joueur, et je dois bien le reconnaître. Il aidera l'équipe à remonter la pente et il y sera désormais intégré en tant que joueur. Vous vous familiariserez rapidement avec lui, j'en suis sûr, mais en attendant vous devrez faire avec. » Conclu le coach.

« Mais qui c'est ? » Se précipita Micro-Ice.

« Je vous laisse y réfléchir, il arrivera d'ici peu. En attendant, je compte sur vous pour que vous continuiez à vous entraîner, lui montrer de quoi est encore capable un vrai snow-kids. Tia ça va aller ? » Poursuivit Aarch

« Oui coach » Répondit Tia, déterminée.

Aarch contempla son équipe, confiant sur l'avenir, avant de tourner les talons, suivit de Clamp et de la soigneuse.

« Des fois on dirait que Aarch parle de nous, comme si on était une équipe de personne âgés. » Dit Micro-Ice.

Cette image fit éclater de rire l'assemblée tout entière. C'est sur cette bonne humeur que se termina la soirée. Chacun rentra chez soi pour passer la nuit.

Tia entra dans sa chambre, il faisait sombre désormais. La blonde s'allongea dans son lit, fixant le plafond.

« Qui peut bien être ce nouveau joueur ? C'est peut être quelqu'un que l'on connaît déjà ? Forcément ! Quelle question idiote. » Pensa Tia

Aarch n'aurait pas dû les laisser avec cette question. Qui ? Qui était ce « Sauveur » ? Qui qu'il soit, Tia n'était pas mécontente de savoir qu'une nouvelle tête allait les rejoindre, en espérant que ce soit un bon joueur, elle l'accueillerait pour qu'il se sente bien dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Sur cette dernière pensée, la jeune femme s'endormit, sa sieste ne lui avait pas permis de récupérer entièrement. Demain serait un jour nouveau, elle allait reprendre sa vie normale.


	22. Recommencer

Le réveil afficha 4 heures du matin, dans une chambre où la nuit et le silence étaient maître. Une jeune femme blonde était habitée d'un sommeil agité. Elle ne cessait de se réveiller, par intermittences, et à chaque fois, elle examinait son bras, comme si l'ecchymose faisait parti d'un mauvais cauchemar. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, la blessure n'avait pas augmenté en taille, mais en intensité et la couleur variait, allant du plus foncé au plus clair.

Mais à cette heure-ci de la nuit, Tia n'y tenait plus. Elle ne supportait plus. Sa tête lui tournait à force de résister, elle n'avait plus de forces. Cette douleur la détruisait physiquement. Comment un bleu peut-il autant faire mal ?

« Ce n'est pas normal. »Ne cessait de se répéter la jeune femme.

Le sang lui montait au cerveau, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Elle tenta de se lever mais ne put aller plus loin, que de rester assise sur le bord du lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses jambes se décidèrent à la porter enfin, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En entrant dans la pièce, Tia ouvrit une petite armoire au dessus d'un vasque, ce meuble contenait une trousse de secours et caché dans un recoin, un flacon de cachets. La jeune femme saisit l'objet et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, tremblante, aussitôt elle fit vaciller le contenu dans sa main et le porta à sa bouche, puis elle s'assit sur le sol, adossée au mur, attendant que le médicament fasse son effet.

Pendant ce temps, elle entrepris de lire les indications du flacon, comme pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait pris. Un antidouleur que Dame Simbai lui avait prescris quelques mois auparavant, suite à des douleurs musculaires, elle était censée avoir terminée le flacon depuis longtemps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Tia avait été guérit de ses douleurs musculaires bien avant la fin du flacon. Peut être que maintenant ce sera le même cas. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Le réveil afficha 5h03 du matin, quand Tia tourna la tête vers l'objet. Ça faisait 1 heure qu'elle était là assise dans sa salle de bain et la douleur n'était toujours pas partie. La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à désespérer, elle était épuisée et ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle soupira en relevant la tête au plafond et en fermant les yeux. Elle se força à faire des exercices de respiration pour tenter de soulager son bras endoloris, après tout pouvait marcher maintenant.

5h16, Tia était endormie, assise sur le sol de sa salle de bain, tombant de fatigue. Son corps n'avait pas suivit. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne put rêver cette nuit là.

8h, le réveil sonna et réveilla brusquement Tia. Cette dernière se releva lentement et éteignit l'objet. Elle entrepris de s'étirer mais son cerveau avait oublié son bras, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle se leva et se prépara tant bien que mal pour la journée. Encore fatiguée et son bras meurtri caché sous un pull, elle sortie de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le self où elle allait rejoindre ses amis. Dans le couloir, elle traîna des pieds et se mit à bailler. Son corps était vidé de son énergie, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose puisait toutes ses forces, à chacun de ses gestes.

Arrivée dans le self, elle retrouva son équipe au complet. Les garçons étaient visiblement bien réveillés, en forme et prêts à démarrer la journée, au grand contraire de Tia.

« Alors la marmotte, bien hiberné ? » Taquina Mark, à Tia.

La blonde bailla avant de lui répondre.

« Si seulement j'avais pu hiberner plus longtemps. »

Les garçons lui sourirent. Elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'inquiète encore pour elle, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ni devoir retourner en séjour à l'infirmerie. Elle voulait reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Après un petit déjeuner rapidement avalé, les snow-kids débarquèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. En attendant Aarch, les discussions étaient animées autour d'un seul sujet.

« Qui vous croyez que ça pourrait être ? » Demanda Thran

« Ce serait cool si ça pouvait être Luur » Déclara Mark

« Tu rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire dans notre équipe ? La sienne est au sommet. » Répondit Micro-Ice d'un ton lasse

« Ce serait plutôt des équipes en fin de carrière ou dissoutes. » Dit Tia

« Mais laquelle ? Elles sont toutes encore fichées, on a pas été informé d'une quelconque équipe divisée. » Dit Ahito

« Moi je me demande surtout, quand nous aurons enfin l'occasion de savoir son nom à ce petit nouveau. » Déclara Micro-Ice

Les jeunes n'eurent pas le temps d'éclaircir davantage le mystère, Aarch fit son entrée, il semblait de bonne humeur, accompagné de Clamp.

« Bonjour à tous, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Déclara le coach

Tout le monde était à son écoute. Aarch reprit.

« Voilà, je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de connaître l'identité de notre nouvelle recrue, vous n'aurez plus à attendre longtemps, votre nouvel équipier, arrive ce soir. Dame Simbai s'occupe de lui préparer sa chambre. »

Les snow-kids sentirent une énergie nouvelle monter en eux, enfin une bonne nouvelle pour leur équipe, un nouvel espoir d'ascension. Même Tia semblait remontée à bloc.

« En attendant, je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous même aujourd'hui. Demain vous aurez l'occasion de vous entraîner avec lui. » Conclu Aarch en souriant.

Sur ces derniers mots, les snow-kids filèrent dans l'holotraîneur, plus motivés que jamais. Aujourd'hui, enchaînements tactiques, jeu de passes et tir au but sans le souffle, plus physique. Composé de slaloms, de passes rapides par deux, enchaînements de tirs au but et tout ça dans un rythme effréné.

L'entraînement se passa parfaitement, toute l'équipe avait assurée, même Tia, avait su suivre jusqu'au bout malgré son bras endolori. Tous étaient à bout de souffle mais Aarch était fière de voir son équipe se relever. Les snow-kids avaient surtout étés motivés par l'annonce de leur coach.

L'holotraineur se dissout.

« Bravo tout le monde, vous avez assurés. » Les félicita Aarch

Les snow-kids étaient heureux, ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre afin de se changer et de vaquer à leurs occupations. Tia se précipita sous sa douche, l'eau détendit ses muscles mais pas son bras.

Elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec Mei et Yuki, avant de sortir elle enfila un débardeur et une veste noir, afin de cacher l'ecchymose et elle prit de nouveau deux antidouleur, en espérant que ça lui fasse passer l'après-midi. En sortant elle se dirigea vers le self, prit une pomme et croisa Micro-Ice et Ahito qui partaient manger.

Deux jeunes femmes attendaient Tia dans le hall de l'hôtel. En les apercevant, Tia se précipita vers elles, elle fut accueillit chaleureusement par ses deux meilleures amies.

Les trois jeunes femmes marchèrent alors en direction de la grande zone commerciale où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller. Sur le chemin, Tia appris à ses deux confidentes, la nouvelle que Aarch leur avait annoncé.

« Vous avez réussi à savoir qui c'était ? » Demanda Mei, curieuse.

« Non, Aarch garde le secret là dessus, mais nous le saurons ce soir. » Répondit Tia en souriant.

« Ce que j'aimerai être là pour voir ça. » Dit Yuki

« J'espère pour toi qu'il sera mignon. » Déclara Mei en faisant un clin d'œil à Tia.

Cette dernière rougit faiblement. A vrai dire, depuis sa rupture difficile avec Rocket, elle n'avait plus tellement pensé aux garçons, sa tête était ailleurs. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis. Soudainement, alors que Mei et Yuki discutaient, Tia n'écoutant pas leur conversation, le bras de la blonde se remis à lui faire mal. Machinalement, de son autre main, elle saisit son bras, comme si ce geste pouvait apaiser sa douleur.

« Tout va bien Tia ? » Demanda Mei, légèrement inquiète.

Le visage de Tia voulait afficher sa douleur, mais la volonté l'en dissuada.

« Oui tout va bien, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose » Répondit Tia en souriant.

Cette phrase ne dissipa pas le doute chez Mei, mais l'après-midi devait continuer. Si Tia n'allait pas bien, elle se confierai sûrement, au moins à elle.

L'après-midi devrait finalement se trouver très longue pour Tia.


	23. L'ennemi

Arrivées dans la zone commerciale, les jeunes femmes avaient dévalisées les boutiques en une après-midi. Chacune ayant trouvée son bonheur, même Tia qui se félicitait mentalement d'avoir réussit, malgré tout, à cacher l'énorme ecchymose qui tâchait son bras.

Les bras chargés de sacs, elles avaient décidées de terminer l'après-midi en beauté, dans leur lieu de réunion favori, le bar « Pink Coffee ». Elles montèrent immédiatement sur la terrasse pleine à craquer de l'endroit et se trouvèrent une table. Le serveur connaissant les habituées leur ramena leurs boissons favorites, les jeunes femmes le remercièrent et il s'en fut.

Mei regarda Tia, d'un regard vide, se rappelant le geste soudain de son amie en début d'après-midi, comme si une douleur lui était venue d'un coup. La jeune blonde n'avait pas cherchée à se justifier et Mei gardait ce doute dans un coin de sa tête. Tia n'avait pas recommencée de l'après-midi, après tout, elle disait sûrement la vérité et la brune s'en faisait un peu trop, mais elle gardait tout de même cette idée en tête. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le sujet de sa pensée, Tia.

« Tu en pense quoi Mei ? » Demanda Tia.

La blonde et la rousse la fixait, attendant sa réponse.

« Je suis désolé les filles, je pensais à autre chose. » Justifia Mei, gênée de s'être faite surprendre dans ses pensées.

« On s'en doutait, c'est pour ça qu'on t'as posée cette question. » Se moqua gentillement Tia, en souriant.

« A qui pensait tu ? » Demanda alors presque sournoisement Yuki.

Mei ne savait que répondre pour se sortir de l'embarras, elle ne pouvait dire ses doutes sur Tia mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de s'enfoncer davantage. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'attirer encore plus dans l'embarras.

« Elle pensait à moi. » Dit une voix masculine venue de derrière.

Mei fronça les sourcils. Si ses deux amies n'avaient pas tout de suite reconnus la voix du sournois serpent, elle au contraire l'avait bien reconnue. La blonde et la rousse se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. Sinned fit alors son apparition. Yuki et Tia eurent alors la même réaction que Mei et soupirèrent.

« Si tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil, vil serpent. » Lui lança Mei, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

Sinned fit son sourire narquois et s'approcha davantage de la jeune brune.

« Allons Mei, nous savons tous deux que le monde ne tourne que pour nous. » Répondit le jeune homme

Tia et Yuki lui décochèrent un regard noir, cet intrus venait de gâcher l'ambiance.

« Sinned, tu es prié de partir immédiatement. » Lui dit Yuki d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Sinned la regarda,pas le moins impressionné du monde et fit comme si la consigne lui eut été passé au dessus de la tête.

« Yuki, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une femme et encore moins de toi. » Lui dit Sinned en s'approchant dangereusement de la joueuse.

« Sinned, dégage. » Dit Mei, furieuse.

Yuki n'en était pas impressionnée de ce rapprochement, jamais elle ne s'était faite rabaissée par un homme et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Néanmoins, à ses côtés, Tia elle l'était quelques peu. Depuis Rocket, elle n'avait pas été spectatrice d'un nouvel élan de machisme chez un homme. Sinned lui faisait peur mais également la mettait hors d'elle. Elle qui s'était rassurée en se disant que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme Rocket, elle voyait ses espoirs écrasés.

« Sinned, il semble que Mei t'ai dit de déguerpir. » Lança Tia, fâchée, dans un élan de courage, telle la lionne fessant face au lion.

Sinned tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda d'un air supérieur. Tia se flanchât pas tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. C'était fini, elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Le jeune homme se planta droit devant elle. La blonde se leva de sa chaise et fit de même. La différence de taille en elle et lui fut soudain flagrante. Ce jeune joueur était assez grand, fin mais musclé. Tia de son côté était plus petite et ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

Néanmoins on n'enlèvera pas sa détermination à la jeune femme, elle tenait tête.

« Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? » Demanda le jeune homme, de son air dédaigneux.

« Tu ne fait pas peur Sinned, alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de plomber l'ambiance et tu vas retourner vite fait de là où tu viens, c'est à dire très loin. » Lui ordonna Tia.

Ses deux amies étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle mais intérieurement elles étaient fières de cette prise en main de la part de Tia et elles l'encourageait, tout en surveillant Sinned.

« Répète un peu ça ? » Dit Sinned en s'approchant un peu plus. Son corps était presque collé à celui de la jeune femme et son front touchait le sien. Il la mettait au défi de lui donner un autre ordre.

Tia, nullement impressionnée par cette attitude, ne flanchât toujours pas.

« Je t'ai dit de tu allai t déguerpir d'ici rapidement, Sinned. » Répéta lentement Tia comme pour que Sinned intègre chaque parole.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, il voulait se venger, cogner, lui montrer qu'on ne parlait pas comme ça à Sinned. Mais il se retint sachant les conséquences qui en découleraient. Il fixa intensément dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, ses prunelles emplis de colère.

« Je te préviens, on se reverra et ça se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois, tu n'aura pas tes petites copines pour t'épauler. » Murmura Sinned, seule Tia put l'entendre.

Tia continua de le fixer dans les yeux, ne démontrant aucune peur face à sa mise en garde.

« Je t'attend. » Lui répondit Tia.

Il continua de la fixer quelques secondes avant de partir sans se retourner et d'un pas déterminé. Tia se retourna pour le regarder partir au loin, le menaçant du regard. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, Tia se retourna vers ses amies.

« Nous voilà enfin débarrassées. » Dit-elle en souriant

Ses deux amies se précipitèrent vers elle, les bras grands ouverts et en poussant des petits cris de joie, telles des groupies rencontrant leur idole. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et se réinstallèrent à leur table pour terminer tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur leur soirée.

« Tia, tu m'as impressionnée ! » S'exclama Mei « Tu t'es dressée devant lui comme une championne,tu avais l'air si déterminée, on aurait dit une lionne ! »

Ses deux amies ne cessèrent de lui lancer des éloges face à son courage. Tia était tellement bien parmi ses deux amies, qu'elle en avait oubliée de rentrer à temps pour l'arrivée du nouveau joueur. Elle saisit son holophone pour regarder l'heure, 20h42.

« Mince ! » S'exclama la blonde en se levant précipitamment « Je suis en retard, j'ai complètement oubliée que la nouvelle recrue arrivait ce soir. ».

Accompagnée de ses deux amies, Tia couru en direction de l'hôtel. Elle embrassa rapidement ses deux amies et se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage.

« Aller, plus vite. » Encouragea mentalement Tia à l'ascenseur.

L'ascenseur atteint enfin la destination, Tia se jeta hors de la boîte, passa par sa chambre déposer rapidement ses sacs et couru vers la salle de repos où tout le monde devait se trouver pour accueillir le nouveau joueur. Dans sa course, la jeune femme se trouva une excuse à donner à son arrivée. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne prit pas le temps de ralentir et entra d'un bond dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Aarch était visiblement en train de faire un discours avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme essoufflée. Tia regarda gênée de tous les côtés mais elle ne trouva aucune tête nouvelle. Elle entrepris de jeter un regard vers le coach qui semblait mécontent du retard de la joueuse. Elle se redressa et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis qui affichaient des regards moqueurs.


	24. Présentations

Après avoir été subitement interrompu, Aarch reprit son discours là où il l'avait laissé, c'est à dire au début.

« Bon, les jeunes, comme je vous le disais il y a quelques minutes, avant d'être interrompu, le joueur que nous allons accueillir ce soir, viens d'une équipe que vous connaissez très bien, pour l'avoir affrontée à plusieurs reprises ces dernières années. » Déclara Aarch

« Et dont on ne sait le nom. » S'exclama Micro-Ice pour plaisanter, ce qui fit sourire ses amis.

Aarch lui jeta un regard mauvais comme pour lui ordonner de se taire, avant de reprendre.

« Il est en retard, mais j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit. » Conclut le coach.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce pour attendre le retardataire dans le couloir, en compagnie de Clamp et de Dame Simbai. Il voulait l'accueilli r personnellement avant la présentation aux snow-kids.

« Ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer d'attendre comme ça, de ne pas savoir qui c'est ce nouveau. » S'agaça Micro-Ice.

« T'énerve pas Micro-Ice, on le saura bientôt. » Lui dit Ahito en souriant

« En tous cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de prétentieux et qui sait bien jouer. » Dit Thran

« T'en fait pas, Aarch choisi bien ses joueurs, la preuve, il nous a nous, il choisi l'excellence à chaque fois. » Expliqua Mark en souriant

« Jusqu'à ce que t'arrive » Le taquina Micro-Ice.

La remarque qui se voulait taquin fit sourire tout le monde. Mais alors que l'heure tournait, les snow-kids devenaient de plus en plus impatients. La pièce était en train de se transformer en cour de récréation habitée par des enfants surexcités. Pour passer le temps, il y avait eut une courte bataille de coussins de canapés, une scène de théâtre très mal parodiée, sur fond musical couramment utilisé pour ce genre de scène, ainsi que des tentatives de discours pour devenir capitaine de l'équipe. De quoi donner de très bons souvenirs dans les fous rires et la joie, les soucis étaient oubliés l'espace de cet instant.

Et c'est dans un champ de bataille et en pleine simulation de parcours de golf sur canapé, que Aarch fit son entrée en compagnie de Clamp. Les jeunes étaient en plein fou rire de l'imitation de Micro-Ice en parfait golfeur, mais ce fou rire se tut dès l'arrivée du coach et Micro-Ice regardait ce dernier avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Aarch se frotta les yeux, que leurs étaient-ils passé par la tête ?

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que c'est que ce champ de bataille ?! » Fit le coach, excédé.

Aucune réponse ne parvint car aucune excuse n'était valable. Aarch soupira.

« Vous faites très bonne impression ! De quoi vous avez l'air ?! »

« En tout cas, pas de personnes âgés. » Dit fièrement Micro-Ice en référence à la dernière fois où Aarch les traitaient comme des vieux joueurs. Mais Micro-Ice ravala rapidement sa phrase sous le regard courroucé de son coach.

Aarch se retourna vers le couloir.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que les présentations se fassent ainsi. » Dit-il à une personne caché dans le couloir.

Aarch se représenta à la porte, lança un regard mauvais aux jeunes joueurs. Ces derniers regardaient leur coach, quand une personne arriva aux côtés de ce dernier, Artegor.

« Artegor ! » Chuchota Micro-Ice «Ça c'est mauvais signe. »

Comme pour répondre à son intuition, une troisième personne arriva aux côtés de Artegor, le joueur fétiche du coach des shadows, Sinned.

« Sinned ! » Murmura Tia dans un élan d'énervement. Alors là, s'en était trop, ce petit arrogant n'allait quand même pas venir pourrir l'ambiance jusque dans son équipe.

Le concerné détailla du regard l'équipe tout entière, il ne semblait pas plus ravi que les autres. Il termina en regardant Tia, aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, tous deux se fixaient, œil pour œil, mauvais. Si ils étaient seuls, ils se seraient déjà sautés à la gorge.

« Les jeunes, je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Sinned, qui va maintenant faire parti de l'équipe des snow-kids. » Expliqua Aarch, fière de son idée d'intégrer Sinned.

« L'équipe des shadows est divisée et maintenant elle a besoin de venir ramper jusqu'aux snow-kids ? » Lança Mark pour provoquer le nouveau joueur.

Aarch allait riposter mais Artegor le pris de court.

« Si au moins tu savais, tu ne parlerai pas de cette façon, jeune écervelé. » Dit calmement Artegor, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Mark fronça les sourcils vexé. Tia de son côté de quittait pas des yeux Sinned, ces deux là se lançaient des regards assassins, se lançant des menaces silencieuses.

« Ça suffira pour ce soir, mais intégrez bien jeunes gens, que désormais Sinned fait parti de l'équipe, au même titre que vous, vous avez le devoir de bien vous entendre pour la bonne cohésion de l'équipe , vous finirez quand-même bien par vous familiariser, le temps fera bien les choses. Artegor sera également à nos côtés. Nous avons besoin de son expérience afin de vous hisser de nouveau au sommet. » Dit Aarch.

Les joueurs n'étaient pas du même avis que leur coach et l'exprimaient bien, au visage. Deux n'avaient rien écoutés du discours, Tia et Sinned, les mots leurs étaient passés par dessus la tête. Sinned fut réveillé de sa torpeur par Dame Simbai qui lui indiqua le chemin de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, ils furent devancés par les snow-kids.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ils se feront vite à la situation et bientôt vous vous entendrez tous. » Le rassura Dame Simbai.

Pour toute réponse, Sinned se contenta de grommeler. Les snow-kids étaient massés devant la chambre de Tia et laissèrent passer silencieusement la soigneuse et le jeune homme. Dame Simbai indiqua alors la chambre située à côté de celle de Tia. Sachant cela, Sinned tourna la tête vers Tia et lui lança un regard provocateur « Je vais te pourrir la vie ».

Tia était à fleur de peau, cette chambre était celle de Rocket à l'origine, ce prétentieux dormirait dormirait juste à côté d'elle. Il avait l'intention de faire de sa vie un enfer ? Très bien, elle lui rendrait le pareil. Tous les coups bas qu'il lui ferait, elle ferait deux fois pire.

Tia eut soudainement peur d'elle même. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'a jamais été comme ça, d'un esprit vengeresse, à la limite de la violence. A chaque fois qu'elle était énervée, elle sentait comme une nouvelle force, puissante, monter en elle. Elle se sentait capable de tout et plus rien de lui faisait peur, elle se sentait prédateur, prête à attaquer. Quel était donc ce nouveau ressenti qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ? Tout ça s'était déclenché lors du conflit avec Sinned au bar. Ce devait être lui la source du problème.

« De toutes façons Sinned a toujours été une source de problèmes » Pensa la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, énervée.

Ses amis regardèrent la porte se refermer, dans l'incompréhension. Ils étaient tous énervés par l'arrivée de Sinned, mais à ce point. Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et rentrèrent tous dans leur chambre.

Cette nuit là, Tia crut que Sinned allait commencer à l'agacer mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne fit rien et elle finit par s'endormir.

Dans son sommeil, Tia rêva. Elle était dans un espace sans limites, entièrement lumineux et blanc. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une personne, une issue quelconque. D'un coup, elle sentit comme une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna doucement, comme pour faire face à un ennemi mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est un animal. Un loup.

Elle regarda cet animal avec un intense intérêt. Comment était-il arrivé là et que représentait-il ? Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, le loup ne fit pas un geste, pas un mouvement. L'animal était d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige fraîche sur Akillian. Tia se baissa à la hauteur de l'animal, elle tait très proche de lui. La jeune femme le fixa dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu profond comme l'océan de Paradisia.

La blonde aurait pu rester là des heures, à contempler le loup. Pour une fois que ses rêves étaient calmes. Soudain la fumée noire qu'elle avait déjà vu dans ses rêves, apparut derrière le loup, qui ne cessait de la fixer. Cette fumée semblable au smog couvrit le champ de vision de Tia, faisant disparaître le loup. La dernière chose que Tia eut vu, ce sont les yeux de l'animal, puis elle se sentit tomber, dans un trou sans fond. Dans sa chute sans fin, Tia ressentit de vives douleurs dans tout son corps, elles venaient et repartaient.

Tia se redressa brutalement de son lit, son bras endolori l'avait sorti de son cauchemar. Ni une ni deux, presque naturellement, elle sortit de son lit et entra dans sa salle de bain où elle saisit de nouveau le flacon d'anti-douleurs, trois cachets qu'elle avala rapidement. Elle rangea le flacon et repartit s'installer dans son lit.

Le sommeil ne revint pas, la douleur s'était atténuée mais elle n'avait pas disparue. Tia se saisit alors de sa tablette et entreprit de découvrir la signification du loup de ses rêves.


	25. Avec Sinned

Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser, sincèrement, pour les publications qui ne sont pas régulières en ce moment. Je rencontre des difficultés de connexions internet, de plus je travaille et dois suivre mes études en même temps. Je suis encore désolé, je continuerai néanmoins à publier, ne vous en faites pas. Excusez moi une nouvelle fois et continuez à lire.

Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin ne fut guère plus joyeux que la soirée de la veille. Le petit déjeuné s'était déroulé en silence, on n'osait discuter devant le nouveau mais Sinned semblait se contreficher de ce manque de confiance de la part de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Tia s'était installée à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Elle était épuisée, elle avait très peu dormi mais ces nuits commençaient à être une habitude.

Après un petit déjeuner rapidement avalé, les jeunes partirent se préparer pour l'entraînement. Pour une fois, tout le monde avait une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir envie de s'entraîner. Ils se retrouvèrent tous en salle d'entraînement. Chacun avait sa mine boudeuse. Sinned avait commencée sa journée en lançant divers regards provocateur en direction de Tia qui lui lançait des regards assassins pour toute réponse.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Lança Aarch, de bonne humeur. Il était entrée dans la salle en compagnie de Clamp et de Artegor.

Personne ne répondit et cela ne fit pas réagir le coach, qui s'y attendait plus ou moins. Clamp activa l'holotraîneur, les garçons y entrèrent et après un ultime mauvais regard, Tia et Sinned entrèrent en derniers.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser un match d'entraînement contre les pirates, l'objectif du jour étant d'évaluer vos compétences et de renforcer la cohésion de l'équipe. » Annonça Aarch. « Chacun reprend sa place habituelle, Ahito aux buts, Thran et Mark en défense, Tia en milieu de terrain et Micro-ice et Sinned en attaque.

« Pourquoi je suis obligé de me le coltiner ?! » S'exclama furieusement Micro-ice

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. » Enchérit Sinned.

« Vous vous y ferez, maintenant au boulot. » Répondit Aarch pour mettre fin à la discorde.

Le ballon et l' équipe pirate firent leur apparition, le match d'entraînement débuta. Micro-Ice comme pour tenter de provoquer le nouveau ou tout simplement pour l'agacer, dépassa Sinned très rapidement et s'empara du ballon, Sinned ne put que soupirer devant la bêtise du snow-kids.

Micro-Ice fonça vers les buts ennemis mais se retrouva rapidement bloqué par deux pirates, il tourna son regard et vu que Tia était démarquée, il lui passa alors le ballon et la blonde le réceptionna avec succès. Elle reprit le chemin entamé par son coéquipier, mais les pirates, très coriaces, lui barrèrent également le chemin, à quelques mètres du but. La blonde bloqua la balle de façon à se que les pirates ne s'en empare pas. Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un, impossible de repasser la balle à Micro-ice toujours harcelé par un pirate et Mark était hors d'atteinte. Le seul vers qui elle pouvait envoyer la balle était Sinned, mais la blonde était têtue et déterminée à ignorer celui qu'elle appelait « le serpent », elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et tenta sa chance en frappant le ballon vers le but pirate. Elle puissa de toutes ses forces pour utiliser le souffle mais ce dernier ne vint pas.

Le ballon s'envola presque, mais n'atteint pas le but, il avait dévié de sa trajectoire. Aussitôt le coach s'énerva devant une telle erreur.

« Mais enfin Tia, tu n'as pas vu que Sinned était démarqué ?! Si tu avait eu l'obligeance de lui envoyer le ballon, vous auriez marqués à coups sûrs ! »

Tia soupira d'agacement, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder Sinned, tant le regard de ce dernier lui pesait. Elle savait que brillait dans ces yeux, la provocation et la moquerie. La blonde reprit sa place et le match recommença.

Pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement, Sinned avait été ignoré à de nombreuses reprises, surtout par Tia et Micro-ice, ces deux derniers n'avaient justement pas manqués de se faire reprendre par leur coach. Néanmoins les deux têtus tenaient bons et passaient outre les remarques du coach. Seul Thran avait tenté une approche vers le nouveau joueur en lui passant une ou deux fois, volontairement, la de son côté ne savait si c'était dû à l'énervement ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'était pas parvenue, une seule fois, à utiliser le souffle. Celui ci semblait vouloir délibérément, ne pas faire son apparition, alors que tous les joueurs avaient réussis.

L'entraînement arriva à son terme et les joueurs étaient plus contrariés que fatigués de leur séance. Aarch de son côté l'était aussi, agacé que ses joueurs se montrent aussi insolents.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrive ?! Sinned essaye de s'intégrer parmi vous et vous vous comportez comme des gamins ! Thran est le seul à avoir tenter de jouer avec lui comme un équipier. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous montrer aussi désobligeants ! Vous n'avez jamais étés ainsi. »

Les snow-kids baissèrent légèrement la tête, sauf Tia et Micro-ice dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs à l'ancien shadow. Ce dernier affichait le même regard moqueur que lorsque les snow-kids se faisaient reprendre devant lui. Aarch envoya l'ensemble de la petite équipe vers leurs appartements. Tia et Micro-ice avancèrent côte à côte, le regard embrasé, tandis que suivaient Thran, Ahito et Mark et Sinned fermait la marche. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

Après une bonne douche, Tia entreprit d'aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur, là où elle était sûre de ne pas retrouver le serpent, dans le parc du Genèse. Avant de partir, elle avala ses deux anti-douleurs habituels. A peine fut-elle sortie de sa chambre, qu'elle se retrouva accostée par Dame Simbai.

« Tia, suit moi à l'infirmerie. » Lui dit calmement cette dernière, avant de se mettre en chemin.

La blonde soupira avant de suivre la soigneuse en silence. Elle redoutait les interrogations de l'infirmière. Tia posa sa main sur son bleu. Arrivées, la soigneuse l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face d'un petit bureau.

« Comment te sent tu Tia, depuis que tu sortie de l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Dame Simbai

« Très bien. » Répondu simplement Tia

« Tu n'as pas de coups de fatigue ? D'insomnies ? De douleurs ? » Questionna de nouveau la soigneuse.

Tia hoqueta. Dame Simbai avait posée ces questions comme si elle se doutait des soucis qui encombraient la jeune femme.

« Non, tout va bien. » Répondit de nouveau Tia, sans rien laisser paraître. Elle était entraînée à cacher ses souffrances désormais.

« J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas utilisée le souffle ce matin, lors de l'entraînement, comment se fait-il ? » Continua la soigneuse.

Tia ne su que répondre, elle bafouilla vaguement une excuse.

« Je … je n'avais pas envie de l'utiliser, je voulais m'entraîner sans. » Répondit-elle, voulant en finir avec l'interrogatoire.

Dame Simbai la contempla quelques secondes, sans doutes remettait-elle en cause les réponses de la joueuse, néanmoins, elle ne prolongea pas les questions. Si Tia souffrait, elle ne pourrait le cacher éternellement, surtout pas à une soigneuse.

Elle laissa partir la jeune femme en lui recommandant de revenir la voir en cas de problème. Tia la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dépêcha de quitter l'endroit. Au passage, elle jeta un regard à travers une fenêtre. Dehors la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, la sortie était annulée. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de repos, ne voulant s'isoler dans sa chambre, lieu où était enfermé ses plus mauvais songes. En entrant dans la salle de repos, elle hoqueta, surprise de vois Sinned et Mark jouer ensemble devant un jeux vidéo. Dans le feu de l'action, aucun des deux ne remarqua l'entrée de la jeune femme.

La blonde, de la surprise passa à l'agacement, elle ne laisserait pas ce prétentieux gâcher son après-midi. Elle s'avança silencieusement vers le grand canapé de la salle, s'emparant d'une tablette au passage, et s'affala sur la banquette. Elle tapota sur l'écran de l'objet, dirigeant son esprit sur autre chose que sur le perturbateur, devant elle.

Ses précédentes recherches sur l'animal de son rêve n'avaient menées à rien, la jeune femme ne cessait de penser à ce loup. Il pourrait être insignifiant mais pourtant elle ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser. Tia avait l'impression que cet animal représentait quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?


	26. Sinned l'exubérant

Alors que Tia vaquait à ses occupations, elle n'avait pas remarquée que Mark s'en allait au self chercher de quoi grignoter et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la pièce avec Sinned. Ce dernier s'aperçut seulement de la présence de la jeune femme, il sourit sournoisement dans l'objectif de l'énerver. Il comprit que Tia n'avait pas remarquée qu'ils étaient seuls. Le jeune homme se déplaça silencieusement et discrètement derrière le canapé. Il s'arrêta derrière la jeune femme, se redressant doucement et plaça sa tête à côté de celle de sa victime, cette dernière n'avait toujours rien remarquée, toute son attention était captée par l'écran.

Sinned avait une pleine vue sur l'objet.

« On cherche un nouveau mec ? » Lança t-il.

La blonde sursauta, elle posa vivement l'objet à côté d'elle et se retourna vers le plaisantin, ses yeux lançant des menaces. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Sinned.

« Dégage de là toi. » Lui dit-elle

Le jeune homme sourit, de manière à l'agacer un peu plus, et ça marche. Tia se leva d'un bond.

« Écoute, je ne t'aime et tu ne m'aime pas, mais on doit faire avec, on a pas le choix, puisqu'on est obligés de cohabiter. Mais je te préviens, que si tu essaye de me pourrir la vie, je te la pourrirai encore plus, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Sinned mais crois moi que tu vas bientôt le savoir. » Menaça Tia.

La jeune femme avait lancée la menace avec des étincelles dans les yeux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi menaçante, presque dangereuse, mais Sinned l'avait bien méritée. Au moins elle s'était montrée claire.

Sinned la fixait dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état, mais il ne se montra pas impressionné le moins du monde. Il lui rendait sa menace, muet. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment, attendant que l'un se jete sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Mark rentre dans la pièce et les regarde, surpris, avec son morceau de sandwich dans la bouche. Sinned jeta un ultime regard menaçant vers son ennemie avant de retourner comme si de rien n'était, aux côtés de Mark, sur la console.

Tia était énervée, elle regarda la fenêtre, dehors la météo était restée la même. Sinned et Mark se mirent à chahuter devant leur jeu, ils arrivaient à sympathiser. Tia ne voulait plus rester là, comment Mark pouvait-il sympathiser avec l'ennemi ? La jeune femme se leva brusquement, laissant la tablette sur le canapé et sortie de la pièce. Mark la regarda sortir, surpris de la réaction de son amie. Sinned lui avait parfaitement compris pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

Dans le couloir, Tia marchait d'un pas décidé. Finalement elle irait s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce et si elle avait pu claquer la porte, elle l'aurait fait. Ne sachant comment occuper le reste de son après-midi, elle s'installa sur son lit et passa le temps en envoyant des messages avec Mei. Elle avait prévenu cette dernière de l'arrivée de Sinned dans son équipe et de l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait. Elle cherchait également des explications, pourquoi Mei lui avait-elle cachée la dislocation de l'équipe shadow ? Mei en faisait partie et désormais elle n'appartenait plus à l'équipe ennemie. La brune ne répondait pas ou changeait de sujet, Tia n'insista pas davantage, son amie finirait par lui dire.

Soudainement, son bras recommença à lui faire mal. Cette douleur soudaine et puissante, n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit mais ce mouvement lui puisa toutes ses forces. De son autre main, elle approcha l'hématome, elle ressentit alors comme de la chaleur se dégageant du bleu. La blessure était brûlante. Tia retira sa main et entreprit de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau et passa l'ecchymose en dessous, mais le simple contact de l'eau avec la peau, accentua la douleur et Tia retira bien vite son bras de l'eau. Elle se sortie alors le flacon miracle de sa cachette, il ne restait que très peu de cachets à l'intérieur. La jeune femme vida le contenu dans sa main afin d'en faire l'inventaire, il ne restait que 5 comprimés. La blonde soupira, il faudra rationner pour tenir le plus longtemps possible, en espérant qu'elle n'aie pas à le terminer de si tôt. Elle se força alors à n'avaler qu'un seul remède et repartit, tant bien que mal, vers son lit. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le moment, la douleur l'emportait et les messages de Mei s'enchaînaient mais Tia ne répondrait pas tout de suite. Elle finit par s'endormir, son corps épuisé par la douleur.

Tia se retrouva alors dans son rêve, l'espace infini, lumineux, l'absence de douleur et la présence du même animal. Le loup blanc était assis cette fois, il fixait la nouvelle venue de ses yeux bleus profonds. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, comme si il s'agissait d'un ami et assis à son niveau. Son regard fut capté par les yeux de l'animal, qui reflétaient une infinie sagesse. Le loup semblait voir des choses que personne ne pouvait voir, un instant Tia crut voir dans ces yeux, défiler l'univers tout entier, des milliers d'étoiles. Puis ce fut comme la dernière fois, une nouvelles fois les ténèbres vinrent l'emporter et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut les yeux azur de l'animal, toujours animés par la sagesse.

Une nouvelle fois elle se réveilla en sursaut, son bras moins endolori. Elle tourna sa tête vers le réveil, 4 heures du matin. Tout autour d'elle, régnait le silence. Elle ne pouvait se rendormir, trop de questions la tourmentait. Son rêve devait vraiment dire quelque chose, sinon pourquoi se répéterait-il en boucle chaque nuit ? Tia ne savait pourquoi, elle interprétait en ce rêve, une mise en garde, presque une menace. Mais comment ce rêve, cet animal si majestueux et si plein de sagesse, pouvait-il représentait une menace ? Une telle incompréhension de l'avait jamais prise, elle s'était éprise d'une sorte d'instinct qui lui dictait ses pensées.

Elle resta allongée le reste de la nuit, bouger lui causerait sûrement davantage de douleur à son bras. Le lever fut donc difficile, par une nuit si courte et un membre endolori. Elle se prépara rapidement, camouflant une nouvelle fois son bras, comme tous les jours. Ce matin, il n'y aurait pas d'anti-douleurs, elle ne le prendrai qu'en cas de force majeure. Tia sorti de la pièce et croisa Micro-Ice dans le couloir. Il la salua et chemina à ses côtés jusqu'au self. Le jeune homme lança un regard inquiet vers son amie.

« Tu as l'air épuisée Tia, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ce n'est quand-même pas cet abruti de Sinned qui t'empêche de dormir ?! » Questionna t-il

« Non, ne t'en fait pas Micro-Ice, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, c'est tout. Ça ira mieux ce soir . » Le rassura t-elle.

La jeune femme était cernée, ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas passée une bonne nuit. Les deux jeunes arrivèrent au self, Ahito était déjà en train de manger.

« Salut vous deux, bien dormi ? » Leur demanda t-il entre deux morceaux de pain.

« Pas assez. » Répondit Micro-Ice en s'étirant.

« Vous savez pas encore la bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda Ahito, non sans un sourire.

Les jeunes arrivants s'installèrent et le regardèrent insistants. Ahito reprit.

« D'jok et Yuki vont venir nous rendre visite cet après-midi, ils ont hâte de rencontrer notre nouvel équipier. »

« Super. » Répondit Tia, dont cette annonce lui remettait du baume au cœur, néanmoins elle avait une question mais Micro-Ice posa la question avant elle.

« Et Mei ? »

« Elle a un truc, je sais pas trop quoi avec sa mère. Vu qu'elle n'a pas retrouvée de nouvelle équipe à temps, elle va reprendre les défilés, les trucs comme ça. » Répondit Ahito, plus distrait par sa tartine qu'autre chose.

Tia se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas regardée les derniers messages de son amie. Alors qu'elle allait commencer son petit déjeuner en pensant au déroulement de la journée, elle fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Mark et Sinned firent leur entrée dans le self, en grande conversation et visiblement en pleine forme. Ils s'installèrent, Mark salua rapidement ses camarades et reprit sa conversation. Tia pencha sa tête vers son bol de café, ne voulant croiser le regard de ce serpent. Néanmoins, comme si elle fut prise d'un torticolis, elle se redressa et croisa pile le regard de Sinned. Ce dernier affichait constamment une lueur moqueuse et elle sentait qu'il allait lancer une pique. Alors qu'elle préparait sa défense, il lâcha la reflexion qui semblait lui brûler la langue.

« Alors Tia, que t'arrive t-il ? Ton visage va finir par faire concurrence à tes cheveux. » Dit-il

« La ferme Sinned. » Lui répondit-elle, comme si ça suffirait.

Mark surenchérit.

« Il a pas tort Tia, tu es très pâle et cernée, on dirait presque un vampire. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, Micro-Ice lui coupa la parole.

« Tu fraternise avec l'ennemi maintenant toi ? » Se fâcha t-il

« Du calme Mice, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, mais je dit les choses avec humour. » De défendit le jeune homme, calmement.

Alors que Micro-Ice allait répliquer, ce fut Tia qui réagit. La jeune femme fulminait en silence, là s'en était déjà trop.

« De quoi tu te mêle Sinned ?! Depuis quand tu semble te préoccuper de quelqu'un ?! Retourne d'où tu viens, fiche nous la paix ! T'es content ?! En un peu moins de 48 heures tu as déjà réussit à m'exaspérer ! Je te déteste Sinned, tu pourri la vie à tout le monde ici ! Pourquoi t'es venu ici pour commencer?! Tu as cru qu'on allait t'accueillir à bras ouverts ?! Serrons nous la main, oublions tout ?! T'as rien à faire ici Sinned, tu sera jamais un snow-kids et quoi que tu fasse, je te détesterai toujours, t'es rien pour personne ! Alors ferme là maintenant, je veut plus jamais t'entendre ! » Tia croisa les bras, signe qu'elle en avait fini.

Ses amis la regardèrent, profondément surpris, la bouche ouverte pour certains. Seul Sinned semblait plaisanter de la situation. Il sourit doucement, la même lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques semaines tout au plus, tu regrettera ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Ça m'étonnerait bien. » Lança t-elle furieuse avant de sortir en furie, de la pièce.

Alors qu'elle sortait, Thran lui entra et regarda surpris la jeune femme sortir en furie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les gars ? » Demanda t-il interloqué.

Tia traversa le couloir, elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs. Son bras lui faisait mal et elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder patience. Elle ne savait quelle vague l'avait encore frappée, elle s'était encore emportée, mais chaque fois qu'elle exprimait sa colère, elle avait l'impression d'aller toujours plus loin dans la violence, elle ne savait pourquoi, c'était comme si son instinct lui dictait sa conduite. Mais elle devait désormais se contrôler, à continuer ainsi, Tia se demandait comment ça allait finir.

La jeune femme alla se calmer dans la salle de musculation où elle se mit à courir sur le tapis de course, en attendant qu'arrive l'heure de l'entraînement. Elle apposa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, activa la machine et se laissa aller au rythme de la course.


	27. L'évaluation

La blonde était en retard, de quelques minutes, mais en retard quand-même. Elle rejoignit au pas de course la salle d'entraînement. La course sur le tapis l'avait laissée dans ses pensées et elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Arrivée, elle vit avec soulagement que l'entraînement n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle vit aussi Mark, Sinned et aussi Thran en pleine conversation. Thran semblait leur expliquer des techniques et Sinned était très intéressé, néanmoins il leva son regard vers la jeune femme, un instant, avant de reprendre part à la conversation.

Tia se dirigea alors vers Micro-Ice et Ahito, situés à l'opposé de leurs camarades.

« Ça va mieux Tia ? » Demanda son ami

« Oui, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. » Répondit-elle

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, cet abruti l'a bien mérité, il est exaspérant. Mais on doit bien avouer que tu nous a fichu un peu la trouille ce matin, on t'as jamais vu si furieuse. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Tu peut nous en parler tu sais, on peut t'aider. » S'inquiéta Micro-Ice

« Je vous promet que tout vas bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et la présence de ce serpent n'arrange pas les choses. » Répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné. « A votre avis, comment va réagir D'jok en sachant qu'il est là ? »

« Ah ça on sait pas, mais je veut être aux premières loges pour voir ça. » Plaisanta le gardien de but.

Micro-Ice et Tia sourirent en pensant à la réaction de leur ancien capitaine.

Aarch fit alors son entrée et salua son équipe. Les snow-kids et Sinned s'alignèrent. Clamp activa l'holotraîneur et laissa les jeunes y entrer. Comme une petite vengeance, Tia se faufila en tête et dépassa de justesse Sinned. Ce dernier stoppa net et fixa d'un regard mauvais, la jeune femme, qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Une fois l'équipe à l'intérieur, Arch prit la parole.

« Les jeunes, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Cette entraînement va me permettre d'évaluer vos compétences individuelles et vos motivations et ainsi déterminer qui sera le nouveau capitaine. Donnez le meilleur de vous même. »

Sur ces derniers mots, chaque joueur se retrouva isolé dans un long couloir. Clamps activa une série d'épreuves, plus physiques les uns que les autres, pendant chaque épreuve, Aarch posait des questions aux joueurs, à travers l'oreillette, des questions sur des stratégies de jeu. Les épreuves étaient jonchés de pièges que chacun réussissait plus ou moins à passer. Puis vint le dernier exercice. L'utilisation de la puissance du souffle dans un tir au but. Chacun réussit, jusqu'à Tia. Quand son tour arriva, la jeune femme se concentra sur elle même, prit une longue inspiration et fonça, balle au pied, vers le but. Mais la blonde eut beau essayer, le souffle ne fit pas son apparition, pas même une once. Tia tapa violemment dans le ballon qui atterrit dans la cage. La joueuse était hors d'elle, son bras lui faisait terriblement mal et tous ses efforts pour employer le souffles s'étaient soldés par des échecs.

Les séparations tombèrent. Les joueurs étaient à bout de souffle, Clamp désactiva l'holotraîneur et les joueurs s 'installèrent sur les canapés pour reprendre leur souffle. Tia posa son regard sur un point imaginaire. Aarch, Clamp et Dame Simbai allèrent se concerter dans le couloir.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?! » Pensa la jeune femme

Thran la sorti de ses pensées.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ? » Questionna t-il

« Moi je me fais pas trop de soucis, il me suffit juste d'empêcher les balles d'entrer. » Plaisanta Ahito

« De mon côté, je me sens plutôt confiant. » Dit Mark en s'étirant

« Tu sens plutôt la transpiration. » Se moqua Micro-Ice en faisant mine de se pincer le nez.

« Ah, Mice, tes blagues sont toujours à ras du sol. » Répondit Mark

La remarque fit rire les garçons.

« Et toi Sinned ? Tu pense que le poste est pour toi ? » Demanda le joueur

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira, je ne m'avance pas trop. » Répondit le concerné, en se logeant davantage dans le canapé, croisant les bras derrière la tête.

« Tu n'as pas tort. » Remarqua Thran « Et toi Tia ? Tu remplaçais très bien D'jok après son départ. »

Sinned coula un regard vers la jeune femme, impatient de voir émaner la colère chez elle.

Tia regarda un instant son ennemi avec de diriger son regard vers son coéquipier.

« Je ne pense pas remplacer D'jok, personne ne peut remplacer un capitaine. » Son ton était sévère.

La jeune blonde était particulièrement contrariée, son bras endolori, le fait qu'elle n'arrive plus à déclencher le souffle d'Akilian et maintenant la place de capitaine qui risquait de lui passer sous le nez. Tia n'écouta plus ses amis. Pourquoi ce poste lui semblait-il si important maintenant ? Elle n'avait jamais envié ce titre pourtant et voilà que maintenant elle rageait de voir cette chance filer.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu as peur de découvrir que je suis meilleur joueur que toi et que je sois nommé comme ton nouveau capitaine ? Tu me devra le respect tu sais. » Lança Sinned à la jeune femme, affichant en même temps un sourire narquois.

Tia se retourna vers son ennemi. Il était assis à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle n'y avait pas même fait attention. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait avoir entendu la réflexion, les autres étaient plongés dans une grande conversation.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire Sinned. » Marmonna t-elle

« Non » Répondit le jeune homme

La jeune femme serra les poings, oubliant son bras qui se mit tout de même à trembler.

« Sinned, tu ne sera jamais capitaine de cette équipe, pas temps que je serai là. » Dit la jeune femme en serrant les dents. Elle était à deux doigts de l'étrangler sur place, d'effacer son sourire narquois.

Sinned ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, se contrefichant des paroles de sa camarade.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que cette équipe a besoin d'un véritable meneur et je pense être celui de la situation. Une fille ne sera jamais à la hauteur. » Se venta le jeune homme « N'est ce pas, blondinette ? »

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Tia, elle sentait la rage monter en elle et comme un réflexe, elle tendit son poing directement vers son ennemi, le poing de son bras endolori et tremblant. Le jeune homme saisi le bras de son assaillante, serrant ses doigts, involontairement, sur l'ecchymose de la jeune femme. L'homme garda naturellement son calme. Tia avait son bras tendu vers Sinned, prisonnière de la force de ce dernier. Sinned resserra son emprise, tentant de calmer l'ardeur de la jeune femme.

Tia en fut immédiatement calmé, sous la pression, son bras lui faisait plus mal que jamais, elle avait envie de laisser échapper sa douleur, mais se retint devant Sinned, elle ne voulait pas paraître inférieure à lui.

Sinned tourna alors son regard vers la jeune femme, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Une lueur sévère brillai t dans les yeux du jeune homme. Désormais il ne plaisantait plus et sentait que la jeune femme lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, reflétait la colère mais aussi une certaine détresse dont le jeune homme ne connaissait l'origine. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps d'un instant, avant que Sinned ne se détacha de la jeune femme, pour que personne ne s'aperçoit de quoi que ce soit.

Le nouveau joueur détourna son regard de Tia et se concentra sur la conversation de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, voulant oublier la jeune femme qui avait réussi à l'agacer. De son côté, aussitôt libérée, Tia s'était empressée de frotter l'ecchymose, espérant atténuer la douleur. Elle tourna le dos à Sinned. Encore une fois un homme l'avait malmenée et elle n'avait toujours pas su se défendre. La colère avait disparu. Et si Sinned devenait bien capitaine, que lui arriverait-il à elle ?


	28. Visite

Aarch, Dame Simbai et Clamp se concertèrent un moment, puis firent leur apparition dans la salle d'entraînement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, attendant la décision. Alors que tout le monde attendait que Aarch prononce son discours, se fut la soigneuse qui prit la parole.

« Tia, est ce que tu peux me suivre s'il te plaît ? »

La concernée releva la tête, surprise. Tous ses coéquipiers et Sinned, la regardèrent interloqués. Tia ne chercha pas ample informations et se leva pour suivre Dame Simbai. Cette dernière la menait droit à l'infirmerie. Tia pris soudainement peur et se prépara à milles et une justifications. Et si l'infirmière découvrait son ecchymose ? Le trajet lui parut des centimètres, elles arrivèrent vite à l'infirmerie. Dame Simbai invita Tia à entrer et à s'installer sur le lit médical. La soigneuse s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de Tia.

« Comment tu te sent Tia ? » Demanda t-elle

« Bien. » Mentit la jeune femme

« Je m'inquiète un peu à ton sujet Tia, depuis que tu as reprit l'entraînement, je ne t'ai pas vue utiliser le souffle. As tu des difficultés ? » Questionna la soigneuse

« Non, je veut juste m'entraîner sans lui. » Mentit une nouvelle fois Tia

« Tia, tu sais que si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler, je peux t'aider. » Dit Dame Simbai, inquiète

« Tout va bien Dame Simbai, je vous le promets. » Répondit Tia en sortant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans laisser le temps à l'infirmière de continuer.

Dans le couloir, Tia voulait s'isoler de tout. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, mais bel et bien se changer les idées. Elle alla donc dans la salle d'exercices, courir sur le tapis au rythme de la course. Arrivée, Tia activa le tapis et courut. Elle laissa la musique défiler, le temps passer. Milles pensées traversèrent son esprit, des inquiétudes, des questions. Tia ne vivait que dans le doute, dans la détresse, dans la douleur depuis son retour et elle le cachait bien aux autres, à ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Elle en avait assez de vivre comme ça, c'était encore plus dur depuis l'arrivé de Sinned. Elle devait cacher sa faiblesse à son ennemi.

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle ne savait combien de temps était passé ni l'heure qu'il était. Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. En entrant dans la pièce, Tia regarda son réveil, il était 13h17. Elle avait tout juste le temps de se préparer avant la visite de ses amis.

De l'autre côté du couloir, pendant tout ce temps, les coéquipiers de Tia s'était séparés, vacant chacun à leurs occupations. Aarch ne s'était pas encore prononcé sur le futur capitaine. Ce qui laissai tout le monde dans le doute, une nouvelle fois. Chaque joueur s'était donné à fond et ils profitèrent de leur pause pour une micro-sieste en attendant D'jok et Yuki. Micro-Ice et Ahito avaient quand-même fait une halte au self, leurs estomacs criant famine.

Tout était calme dans l'hôtel, Clamp, Aarch et même Artegor étaient réunis dans le bureau du coach. Ils discutaient du programme des matchs et des stratégies de jeu à adopter, ainsi que de l'intensité des entraînements. Aarch connaissant l'état de santé de l'ancien entraîneur shadows, lui avait proposé de rester au sein de l'équipe. Ainsi il pourrait également rester en contact avec Sinned et rester toujours actif malgré la maladie. Aarch était d'ailleurs le seul au courant. Artegor refusait tous les traitements, il s'était résigné, il ne voulait pas devenir un cobaye.

Tia termina de se préparer. Elle avait enfilée une tenue de tous les jours, un jean et un t-shirt longues manches, pour cacher comme chaque jour, l'ecchymose. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs un peu grossie, sûrement à cause de la pression de Sinned. Elle pris le flacon d'anti-douleurs, pris un cachet et l'avala aussi sec. La douleur était devenue trop importante pour être naturellement supportable.

La jeune femme sorti de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Ils devaient sûrement être en salle de repos. Mais dans la pièce, personne. Elle parcourut le couloir de long en large, mais tous le monde semblait avoir déserté. Elle prit alors l'ascenseur, ils devaient tous attendre en bas, dans le hall. Tia s'adossa au mur de l'ascenseur, celui ci ferma ses portes et se mit en route. Elle se força à afficher une certaine bonne humeur, mais ça lui était difficile en ce moment. Elle soupira. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la laissant entrer dans le hall. Ses amis étaient effectivement là. Elle était arrivée tout juste, car D'jok et Yuki franchirent les portes de l'hôtel. La jeune femme s'approcha discrètement de ses amis, pour faire comme si elle était là depuis le début.

A peine infiltrée, D'jok s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres et la serra dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas Tia ? » Demanda le jeune homme

« Ça va très bien » Répondit la jeune femme, heureuse de revoir son ami

« Tia ! » S'écria une voix feminine

C'était Yuki qui accourait vers la jeune femme, les bras tendus. Les deux jeune femmes se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis Yuki quitta Tia pour rejoindre ses cousins et ses amis. Tia regarda alors D'jok, une question lui brûla les lèvres.

« D'jok, tu as eut des nouvelles de Mei dernièrement ? » Demanda t-elle

Son ami la fixa interloqué.

« Non, elle ne m'a pas contacté. Mais j'ai su que son équipe avait explosée. » Répondit le jeune homme

Tia laissa son regard glisser vers ses amis, visiblement personne n'avait prévenu D'jok de l'arrivé de Sinned. D'jok interrompit sa reflexion.

« Je me demande bien où est passé cette raclure de Sinned si son équipe s'est divisée. » Dit D'jok

Le jeune homme regardait dans la même direction qu'elle, Tia se risqua alors un coup d'œil vers son ancien capitaine.

« Si il savait. » Pensa la jeune femme.

Au moins, elle savait que son ancien capitaine se rangerait de son côté.

« Dites, on va pas rester là toute l'après midi ? » S'exclama Micro-Ice

« Tu as raison Mice » Répondit D'jok en souriant.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de ses amis, Tia resta en arrière un moment, dans ses pensées, avant de suivre D'jok. Micro-Ice se rapprocha d'elle.

« La confrontation, D'jok/Sinned, ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Micro-Ice permit ainsi à Tia, l'occasion de bien terminer sa journée. Mais peine perdue.

« Mais, il manque quelqu'un ! Où est le nouveau joueur ? » Demanda Yuki, curieuse.

Tout le monde se tut. D'jok regarda autour de lui, accompagné de Yuki, cherchant l'explication.

« Euh .. Il est pas là pour le moment … Mais vous le rencontrerez le moment venu ... » Répondit Thran, gêné, en se frottant la nuque.

Aucuns des snow-kids ne voulait parler du « nouveau joueur ».

« Mais enfin, Tia, tu m'as dit qu'il y a peu vous alliez rencontrer un nouveau joueur et depuis tu ne m'as rien dit, ils nous tardent de rencontrer celui qui va compléter les snow-kids. » Dit Yuki à l'adresse de Tia.

D'jok avait bien compris que ses amis leurs cachaient quelque chose.

« Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il est là et je serai très heureux de faire sa connaissance. » Expliqua D'jok.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire. » Murmura Micro-Ice

« Tu as dit quelque chose Micro-Ice ? » Demanda l'ancien capitaine.

« Euh non rien du tout ! » Répondit Micro-Ice, embarassé.

« Allez sortez le de sa cage, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de rencontrer ceux qu'il va remplacer. » S'impatienta gentillement Yuki.

Tia et Micro-Ice se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ils ne pourraient pas cacher la vérité bien longtemps. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à formuler le nom que les deux invités attendaient impatiemment, une voix se fit entendre dans le dos de la jeune blonde.

« C'est moi que vous attendiez ? »


	29. Inopiné

Tia n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que D'jok avait déjà fait volte face au son de la voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Sinned?! » S'exclama D'jok d'un ton agressif.

« Moi ? Mais personne ne t'as donc expliqué ? » Répondit Sinned d'un ton enjoué.

Micro-Ice leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Tia se plaqua une main au visage. Sinned restait en arrière, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Ce vil serpent avait tout gâché.

D'jok se retourna vers son ancienne équipe.

« J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de dire. » Dit-il, énervé.

L'ancien capitaine détourna ses yeux vers Tia. Sinned fit alors son approche et passa son bras autour du cou de Tia. Cette dernière se crispa à ce contact.

« Alors comme ça on cache des choses à son ancien capitaine ? » Se moqua Sinned envers sa nouvelle équipe.

« Sinned, tais toi ! » S'exclama D'jok en serrant les poings

« Oh toi arrête un peu, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as abandonné ton équipe. Il faut te faire une raison, un vrai joueur est venu te remplacer, un vrai capitaine, pendant que toi tu part batifoler au milieu de femmes-robots. Cesse de défendre un territoire qui n'est pas le tiens. » Répliqua Sinned, d'un ton provocateur.

D'jok avait jusque là serrés dents et poings, mais il était désormais prêt à exploser. Tia retira brutalement le bras de Sinned et allait lancer une réplique cinglante, quand elle fut interrompu par un D'jok qui se jeta sur Sinned. Le roux plaqua au sol Sinned. Ce dernier changea radicalement d'humeur.

« D'jok fait pas ça ! » Se précipita Tia en voyant D'jok lever son poing vers Sinned.

Mais D'jok n'écouta rien et lança son poing vers le visage de Sinned. Ce dernier dévia son visage de la trajectoire tandis D'jok fut tiré en arrière par Thran, Mark et Micro-Ice.

« Mais enfin D'jok, c'est complètement idiot ce que tu fait ! Tu veux te faire exclure de la ligue ou quoi?! » S'exclama Micro-Ice.

Derrière, Ahito aidait Sinned à se relever. Ce dernier avait une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux et semblait vouloir se venger sur D'jok. Mais Ahito le retint, indirectement, comme si il se doutait que Sinned allait contre attaquer. Mark vint lui prêter main forte en se plaçant devant Sinned.

D'jok et Sinned se fixèrent droits dans les yeux, se lançant des éclairs. Si personne ne les tenaient, ils se serraient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Autour d'eux, certains curieux s'étaient arrêtés tandis que d'autres passaient leur chemin. Sinned se débarrassa de ce qui le retenait et s'en retourna, non sans jeter un regard mauvais vers l'ancien capitaine des snow-kids. Tia le regarda partir, le regard tout aussi furieux que D'jok, elle lui reglerait son compte à Sinned, mais en attendant, il y avait D'jok à gérer.

« Non mais D'jok, t'es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ?! Attaquer un autre joueur, à la vue de tout le monde comme ça ?! » Lança Mark vers son ancien capitaine.

« Non, mais enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez caché ça ?! Pourquoi vous ... » La dernière phrase du D'jok énervé resta en suspens.

« Pour éviter justement ce genre de comportement. » Répliqua Tia, la mine sombre.

D'jok se retourna vers la jeune femme, toujours aussi furieux mais aussi surpris par cette soudaine intervention. La blonde fixa son regard vers D'jok, elle était tout aussi furieuse. En colère par le comportement aussi agressif de D'jok, par l'intervention inopiné de Sinned. A croire que jamais plus elle ne passera une bonne journée.

D'jok était fier que Tia ait retrouvée son répondant mais il restait néanmoins toujours amer de cette cachotterie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez accepté parmis vous? » Demanda D'jok avec plus de contenance.

« Parce que c'est le seul que Aarch ait accepté et sache que tout le monde ne l'a pas encore totalement accepté. » Répondit Tia en jetant des coups d'œil parmi ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés de Sinned.

Tia avait encore un goût amer du départ de D'jok, c'est celui qu'elle avait eu le plus de mal à accepter. D'jok avait toujours représenté la sécurité, le soutien dans son équipe, le pilier. Son départ avait fait s'effondrer la structure. Elle cherchait toujours une manière de comprendre pourquoi il était partit, elle lui cherchait toujours des excuses. Mais là, à ce jour, elle n'en avait plus la force, plus la force de l'excuser. Il s'était comporté d'une telle manière, il avait osé partir, quitter son équipe et là il agressait, comme un animal qui défend son territoire. Il voulait garder un contrôle sur les snow-kids, alors qu'il n'en était même plus membre. Il était possessif envers eux et ça, Tia ne l'acceptait pas.

« Lui au moins, il ne risque pas de quitter son équipe, puisque la sienne a était décimée. Nous sommes la seule équipe qui lui reste. » Lança Tia.

Ses mots furent tranchants, tout le monde la regarda, bouche bée. Même D'jok semblait avoir perdu de sa colère.

Sans attendre une réponse, Tia se retourna et s'en fut. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, elle voulait être seule. Elle prit l'ascenseur et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle voulait se défouler, elle irait passer l'après-midi dans la salle d'exercices. La jeune femme eut le sentiment que dernièrement elle passait plus de temps avec le tapis de course qu'avec ses amis.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Tia remarqua que la météo était à l'image de son humeur, maussade. Le ciel était gris, un temps de pluie. Elle alla se changer. Pour une fois, sa colère lui fut utile car elle lui avait fait oublier sa douleur au bras. L'ecchymose était d'ailleurs toujours aussi grande.

« A croire que ça ne partira jamais. » Grommela Tia.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'exercices, enclencha la machine et la musique et laissa, une fois de plus, son esprit s'évader.

De leur côté, les garçons, accompagnés de D'jok et Yuki étaient sortis de l'hôtel. Avec Sinned et une Tia en colère, mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin. De toute façons, Tia était en sécurité à l'hôtel.

Les jeunes ne savaient que faire de leur après-midi, le temps ne donnait pas l'occasion de se prélasser au parc. Yuki avait décidée de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et se taquina Micro-Ice, qui se pris au jeu, accompagné par les cousins de la rouquine.

En arrière du groupe, était D'jok, accompagné de Mark. L''ancien capitaine marchait, les mains dans les poches, il allait faire la tête toute l'après-midi, trop contrarié.

« Dit, tu vas vraiment faire la tête toute l'après-midi comme un enfant ? » Plaisanta Mark pour faire sortir D'jok de sa torpeur.

« Je n'en revient pas que Sinned ait intégré les snow-kids. J'aurai souhaité n'importe quel joueur, sauf lui. » Maugréa le rouquin.

« Tu sais D'jok, Tia a raison, tu es partit, tu n'as plus le commandement de l'équipe. Alors même si ça t'exaspère au plus au haut point, tu n'avais pas à te jeter sur Sinned comme un enragé. Si tu était resté D'jok, tu aurai peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais là il est trop tard. Il est des choix dans la vie qui amène des conséquences comme celles-ci. » Soupira Mark

D'jok le regarda de ses yeux ronds, avant de rabaisser la tête. Il savait que son ami avait raison au fond. Il s'était emporté et s'était attiré les foudres de Tia.

« Pis tu sais, Sinned au fond, il joue pas si mal que ça et quand tu le connais, c'est un type plutôt cool. » Lança Mark pour rehausser l'ambiance entre lui et D'jok.

« N'abuse pas Mark, j'ai une conscience mais je ne vais pas non plus porter Sinned dans mon cœur. » Répondit D'jok en souriant un peu.

L'ancien capitaine allait essayer d'accepter le fait que Sinned, prenne sa place.


	30. Presque oublié

C'est le milieu de la nuit. Tout le genèse est plongé dans les ténèbres. Un jeu homme traverse les rues en courant, rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Il cours dans la ville, silencieuse. Il est seul. Du moins en apparence. Des ombres, plus silencieuses que la ville elle même, le suive. Cachées sur les toits, derrières les poteaux, dans les impasses.

A bout de souffle, le jeune homme finit sa course dans une ruelle sombre, dans les quartiers mal fréquentés. Il s'adossa à un mur et ne prit pas le temps d'examiner le milieu où il s'était arrêté. Soudain, sentant une présence, il releva la tête. Un homme, vêtu d'un long manteau et d'un chapeau, était placé face à lui. Le jeune homme le fixa de ses yeux ronds mais resta sur la défensive.

« Bonsoir Rocket. » Dit l'Homme

« Qui êtes vous ?! » Interrogea brutalement Rocket.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas là pour te nuire. Je pense que tu as de très grandes capacités Rocket. Je peux t'aider à aller au delà de tes capacités. » Parla l'Homme.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, qui êtes vous ?! Un recruteur ?! » Questionna le jeune homme, agressif.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Suit moi Rocket, et je te dirai qui je suis. » Répondit l'Homme, calmement.

« Ça, sûrement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre n'importe qui ! » S'exclama Rocket en se relevant.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ta maman te l'a toujours interdit ? Laisse moi au moins te montrer quelque chose. Après tu sera libre de partir comme bon t'en semble. » Dit l'Homme en tournant les talons.

Rocket serra ses poings et ses dents, mais voyant l'Homme s'éloigner, il le suivit. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et cet Homme pourrait sûrement lui faire une proposition alléchante. L'Homme s'engagea dans une ruelle tout aussi sombre, Rocket sur les talons.

Au passage d'un pont, Rocket releva la tête vers une immense bâtisse qui surplombait le lugubre paysage. Le jeune homme ne s'y attarda qu'un instant car le guide continuait à avancer.

« Où allons nous ? » Demanda Rocket

« Tu verra bien. Je suis sûr que cela te plaira au vu de ton passé. » Répondit l'Homme.

« Mon passé ? » Interrogea le jeune homme.

« Exactement » Répondit le guide, voulant couper court à la conversation.

Le parcours se termina dans le silence. Les deux hommes arrivèrent au bout d'une impasse.

« Et maintenant ? Vous ne m'avez pas conduit ici pour voir des poubelles ?! » S'impatienta Rocket

Le guide se tourna vers la gauche et plaqua sa main droite contre le mur sale de l'impasse.

« Ne t'en fait, nous allons prévoir une entrée bien plus pratique. » Dit-il à l'adresse de Rocket.

Aussitôt une ouverture se fit dans le mur, laissant apparaître de la lumière et surtout du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Un cyclope était posté à l'entrée. En reconnaissant l'Homme et Rocket il les laissa entrer. C'était un long tunnel.

« Nous allons bientôt élargir l'entrée qui conduit à l'arène. » Dit l'Homme

« L'arène ? » Demanda Rocket.

Le tunnel déboucha sur une immense arène, composé comme un stade. Des gradins étaient formés en cercle et au centre, un très gros cube avec au dessus, un écran qui laissait voir deux joueurs.

« Le netherball ! » S'exclama Rocket

« Pas exactement. Le décor te laisse penser l'arène de netherball que tu as connu. Ça y ressemble je te l'accorde, mais avec les moyens que nous avons, les décors se ressemblent tous un peu. » Expliqua l'Homme.

« Vous pratiquez quoi alors ? » Demanda Rocket

« Le combat de fluide, mon garçon. Chaque personne possédant un fluide, combat ici, dans cette arène. Pour certain c'est leur gagne pain, pour d'autres c'est un loisir. » Continua l'Homme « Ce soir, c'est un joueur shadow contre un cyclope. Les supporters supportent et surtout parient. C'est ce qui nous permet d'entretenir cet endroit. »

« Des combats de fluide ? » S'interrogea Rocket

« Il consiste à placer deux individus en combat, ils se battent à l'aide de leur fluide, comme toi tu ferai avec le souffle d'Akilian. Le combat est gagné quand l'un abandonne quand il est épuisé ou bléssé, ou alors quand il meurt. » Expliqua l'Homme

« Des combats à mort ?! » S'exclama le joueur.

« La mort n'est pas encore passée par cette arène. » Assura l'Homme.

Rocket fixa l'écran, un joueur shadow et un joueur cyclope combattaient. Le shadow avait visiblement le dessus sur son adversaire.

« Tu es très connu Rocket, mais surtout très apprécier dans le monde du sport. Ce que je te propose Rocket, c'est que reste ici, tu fait des combats et tu sera nourrit et blanchi ainsi qu'une compensation financière à la clé. Tu sera une véritable vedette ici et personne ne pourra avoir le dessus sur toi. Je t'ai déjà vu jouer au netherball auparavant et je sais de quoi tu es capable. » Dit l'Homme

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas. » Répondit Rocket, troublé.

« Je peut te laisser réfléchir Rocket, si tu en éprouve le besoin, mais sache qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je ne pense pas que ton équipe t'accueille de nouveau à bras ouvert. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, tu fera le scandale médiatique dès ce soir, la technoid te recherchera et tu n'aura nul part où te cacher, sauf ici. Ici personne ne te parlera de ce scandale car ici c'est un lieu clandestin, fréquenté par des gens qui pour certains, ne valent pas mieux. Ici tu trouvera un refuge, mieux une nouvelle gloire. » Déclara l'Homme.

Rocket contempla l'Homme, toujours aussi troublé.

« Comment savez vous pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? » Demanda Rocket, hésitant.

« Sache que j'ai les yeux partout jeune homme. Rien ne peut m'échapper mais surtout personne. » Répondit l'Homme.

Une sonnette retentit signalant la fin du combat. Le shadow ressortit vainqueur et le cyclope sur un brancard. Les supporters hurlèrent le nom du vainqueur. Deux autres joueurs se présentèrent devant l'arène, un wambas et un tigre rouge. Les combats devaient se succéder. Alors que Rocket fixait l'endroit, l'Homme tourna les talons prêt à partir.

« Attendez ! » S'exclama Rocket.

L'Homme s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

« Je commence quand ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Quand tu veux. » Répondit l'Homme en tendant un écran devant Rocket, qui n'avait plus qu'à lire et à signer.

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? » Demanda Rocket en signant sur l'écran.

« Appelle moi … Lord. Lord Volga. » Répondit l'Homme au chapeau.


	31. Coincée

Tia courrait sur la machine à un rythme effréné. La musique tournait en boucle, mais elle semblait ne pas l'écouter. La jeune femme fixait droit devant elle, le mur. Elle semblait voir quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir, ses propres pensées. Elle était tellement absorbée, qu'elle ne prêta aucune attention à la personne qui fit son entrée dans la salle. La personne s'arrêta un instant, la fixant, attendant visiblement une réaction de la part de la jeune femme, mais rien ne vint, alors il s'en fut vers une des machines de musculation.

Tia mit tout de même plusieurs minutes avant de sentir la présence d'une autre personne. Elle éteignit sa musique, stoppant de même la machine et se retourna lentement vers la présence, comme si l'ennemi était dans son dos.

« Dis donc, ça te réussit cet endroit. » Prononça une voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?! » S'énerva rapidement la jeune femme.

« Ce lieu appartient à tout le monde il me semble. » Répondit calmement le jeune homme.

« Sauf que personne n'y viens. » Grommela Tia

« A part toi, visiblement. » Lança Sinned.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda Tia d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Ça fait que tu vas devoir partager cette pièce avec moi maintenant. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Grand bien te fasse, tu l'aura pour toi seul. Je n'y retournerai pas. » Conclu la jeune femme en descendant du tapis de course.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie. Sinned la regarda s'éloigner, visiblement vexé. Tia sentant le poids de son regard, s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Sinned ? » S'agaça la jeune blonde.

« Je vais te rendre la vie impossible. » Lança le jeune homme

Tia fit volte face vers le jeune homme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Essaye un peu pour voir, je te rendrai le pareil. » Menaça Tia en se rapprochant de Sinned.

« Si tu crois que tu me fait peur. » Répondit Sinned en se relevant de son banc de musculation, se rapprochant davantage de la jeune femme.

Tia serrait les dents et les poings, elle avait envie de sauter à la gorge de ce serpent, elle ne savait ce qui la retenait d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux.

« Je sais ce que tu pense. » Dit Sinned, de son air enjoué.

« Ce que je pense de toi ?! » S'exclama Tia

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un remplace ton cher capitaine, D'jok, mais il va falloir te faire une raison, je suis un grand joueur et si je suis ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour me faire diriger par une femme sans talents. » Trancha Sinned

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il se prit une gifle, violente. Il encaissa le coup et se retourna de nouveau vers Tia, prêt à lui lancer une phrase cinglante pour lui retourner sa gifle, mais il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle débordait de colère, de haine mais aussi une pointe de détresse, de douleur peut-être. La jeune femme serrait toujours les dents et son poing gauche. Elle se retourna prête à sortir, quand Sinned lui saisit le bras, appuyant, pour la deuxième fois, sur l'ecchymose de la jeune femme. Tia stoppa net.

La douleur transperça la jeune femme, qui ne su dire un mot pour se défendre ou tenter de se libérer.

« Si tu crois que tu peut me manquer de respect ainsi, tu te trompe. » Lança Sinned en serrant davantage l'emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Tia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement la douleur était insupportable, néanmoins, elle ne voulait rien laisser transparaître, surtout pas devant Sinned.

« Lâche moi tout de suite. » Dit Tia, en serrant les dents.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il serra légèrement les doigts sur le bras de la jeune femme et perçut aussitôt la réaction de la blonde, elle avait mal.

« Je ne savais que j'étais aussi fort que ça. Cesse un peu ta comédie, je ne te fais pas si mal que ça, c'est à peine si je te retiens. » Lança t-il

« Ton ego te perdra Sinned. » Marmonna la jeune femme.

« Qu'as tu donc qui te fait si mal ? » Demanda Sinned par simple curiosité.

« Tiens, tu t'inquiète toi maintenant ? C'est toi qui me fait mal pauvre idiot ! » Cracha Tia

« En voilà des paroles pour une si jeune femme. Que cache tu Tia ? Je serai curieux de le savoir. » Tenta Sinned.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours courir. » Lança Tia en tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise.

« Je suis sûre que Aarch et Dame Simbai seraient biens inquiets de te savoir blessée. » Dit le jeune homme.

Tia cessa de se débattre et fixa Sinned.

« Tu n'oserai pas leur dire quoi que soit. » Dit-elle, l'air menaçant.

« Tu me connais vraiment mal. » Lança t-il

« J'aimerai mieux ne jamais t'avoir connu. » Se défendit Tia.

« Fait moi voir. » Ordonna le jeune homme

« Jamais ! » S'exclama la jeune blonde.

« Très bien, ne soit pas étonnée si Dame Simbai te demande, expressément. » Conclu Sinned en relâchant et en devançant Tia.

Tia paniqua mentalement, Sinned allait raconter sa suspicion à l'infirmière et elle ne pourrait plus rien cacher. Elle serrait mise à pied le temps de sa guérison et plus encore si ça empire. Sinned prendrait la tête de l'équipe et elle pourrait dire adieu aux prochains matchs et à la coupe.

« Attends ! » Soupira t-elle, en colère.

Sinned stoppa net et tourna légèrement la tête vers sa coéquipière, l'air satisfait.

« Tu veux voir ?! D'accord ! Mais tu doit me jurer que jamais tu ne dira quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit, sinon je te le ferai amèrement regretter Sinned et sur ce coup, crois moi que je suis capable de n'importe quoi. » Menaça t-elle

« Pour une fois, tu as ma parole. » Répondit-il, satisfait.

Tia le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle devait le croire, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Sinned attendait là, droit devant elle.

La jeune femme tendit son bras endolori face à Sinned et leva lentement sa manche. Sinned ne cillât pas. Arrivée à l'ecchymose, elle hésita. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas impatient. Pourquoi soudainement lui avait-elle fait confiance ? Il n'était pas digne de confiance ! Il ne l'avait jamais été !

Sinned, voyant le moment d'inattention de Tia, termina la course et releva brusquement la manche de la jeune femme, dévoilant ainsi, l'ecchymose.

Tia recula d'un coup et cacha la blessure, mais Sinned avait eu le temps de voir. Il en était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-on cacher une pareille chose ? Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, mais voir ça, ça l'avait figé.

« Tu as intérêt à te taire Sinned. » Menaça la jeune femme en frottant doucement son bras.

Sinned hocha la tête.

« Désormais nous sommes liés par ton secret » Lança t-il en quittant la pièce « Mais tu devrais peut-être te faire soigner, avant de devenir toute bleue. »

Tia avait désormais une raison de plus de détester son nouvel équipier. Si il s'avisait ne serrait-ce que de faire une allusion quelconque, elle lui ferait regretter le jour de sa naissance. Elle serra les dents et les poings. Furieuse contre elle-même de s'être montrée aussi lâche, de s'être laissée si facilement faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait montrée ?! Elle aurait très bien pu mentir ou encore une fois cacher, mais elle s'était sentie comme prise au piège, qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle, dans ses pensées.

Tia s'en voulait, beaucoup. Elle avait le sentiment de repartir en arrière et ça, plus jamais elle ne referait la même erreur. La jeune femme sorti de la pièce, toujours en colère contre elle-même.


	32. Aux dernières nouvelles

Les garçons rentrèrent à l'hôtel, dans la soirée. Tout le monde avait réussi à retrouver sa bonne humeur, l'après-midi s'était bien passée. D'jok avait cessé sa mine boudeuse et contrariée en fin de journée.

Micro-Ice et Ahito, dont l'estomac grondait, se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le self, tandis que Thran et Mark allèrent se poser dans la salle de repos. Sinned y était déjà installé, l'écran de l'holotélé allumé sur la chaîne d'information.

« Arcadia news en direct avec Callie Mystic ! » Présenta la chaîne d'information.

Mark et Thran s'installèrent sur le canapé aux côtés de Sinned.

« Bonsoir, à tous. Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans quelques jours débuteront les premiers matchs de Galactik football de la saison et en attendant nous vous apportons quelques nouvelles des équipes. Pour commencer, une bien triste nouvelle, l'équipe des shadows ne sera pas présente pour les matchs à venir. En effet, pour des raisons qui nous sont inconnues, l'équipe s'est séparée. La jeune joueuse Mei a repris sa carrière de mannequin tandis que le capitaine Sinned a rejoins une nouvelle équipe, accompagné de son entraîneur, Artegor. » Annonça la journaliste.

Sinned baissa le regard, nostalgique de son passé.

« En effet, nous avons appris également qu'un joueurs des snow-kids, Rocket, est porté disparu. Le jeune homme, un joueur prodigieux, a récemment été exclus de son équipe, les snow-kids. Il est accusé d'avoir agressé un de ses coéquipiers. » Continua Callie

Sinned se redressa soudainement, il ne connaissait pas les déboires de l'ancien joueur, du premier capitaine des snow-kids. Cela expliquait sûrement la blessure de sa coéquipière blonde, c'était elle qu'il avait agressé.

« Une récompense sera donnée pour une quelconque information permettant de le retrouver. Le jeune homme a laissé derrière lui une équipe en infériorité numérique. Heureusement, le joueur, Sinned est venu compléter l'équipe des snow-kids, mais hélas, il manque toujours un joueur pour que les snow-kids aient une chance d'accéder à la finale. » Termina la journaliste

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice, un morceau de sandwich dans la bouche. « On est les meilleurs, on arrivera parfaitement à se débrouiller ainsi ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mice, sans une équipe complète, on a aucunes chance. » Lança Mark

Alors que Micro-Ice allait répliquer, Thran coupa court à la dispute qui allait débuter.

« Regardez ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'holotélé. Une publicité y passait.

« Vous avez toujours rêvé de faire parti d'une équipe de Galactik Football ? Alors déposez votre candidature dans l'équipe des snow-kids ! Une équipe légendaire aux nombreuses victoires ! Serez vous le prochain participant ? Pour le savoir, rendez vous à l'hôtel des joueurs, au centre de la planète Genèse ! » Lança la voix tandis que plusieurs photos de l'équipe défilaient à l'écran.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! » S'exclama Ahito, silencieux jusqu'ici.

« Aucune idée, vous croyez que c'est Aarch qui a mis ça en place ? » Demanda Mark, suspicieux.

« J'y crois pas un seul instant, il nous en aurait forcément parlé ! » Répondit Micro-Ice, nerveux.

« Mouais ... » Dit Mark, pas du tout convaincu.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Tia. La jeune femme était très pâle.

« Tout va bien Tia ? » Demanda Micro-Ice en observant sa coéquipière.

Cette dernière releva le regard vers son ami.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement « Mais vous, vous semblez tracassés ? ».

La jeune femme évita soigneusement de prêter attention à Sinned, qui la regardait intensément, sachant ce qu'elle cachait à la vue de tous.

« On va dire qu'il y a eut des jours meilleurs. » Soupira Mark

« Arcadia News, a dévoilé des choses sur notre équipe. » Soupira Thran

« Quels choses ? » Demanda Tia, troublée.

« Ils ont parlés du départ de Rocket et de l'arrivée de Sinned. » Enchérit Ahito

Au nom de son ex-compagnon, Tia se crispa. Se qui n'échappa pas à Sinned ni à Micro-Ice.

« Ils n'ont pas dit quoi que ce soit de plus ? » Marmonna doucement Tia.

Micro-Ice comprit immédiatement de quoi voulait parler son amie.

« Non rien de plus. » S'empressa le jeune homme

Tia soupira de soulagement.

« Ils ont également passés une annonce pour que de nouveaux joueurs postulent dans notre équipe. » Grommela Mark.

« Et bien, ça pourrait être une bonne chose. » Répondit doucement Tia.

« Mais enfin Tia, ça va être du n'importe quoi ! Déjà qu'il y a pas moyen que Aarch se décide à trouver un nouveau capitaine pour nous, alors un joueur complémentaire ! Puis il va falloir reprendre toutes les bases, on va avoir un retard monstre ! » S'énerva Mark.

« Mark, je te signale que si par le passé, Aarch n'avait cherché de nouveaux joueurs à un moment donné, tu ne serai pas parmi nous en cet instant. » Répondit la jeune femme, pas le moins impressionnée du monde par la colère du joueur.

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre et se calma instantanément. Sa coéquipière avait raison. Les autres se contentèrent de sourire, moqueurs, par la remise en place de Mark.

« Avoir un nouveau joueur dans notre équipe ne peut qu'être une bonne chose, nous avons tellement à apprendre les uns des autres. Nous jouons depuis tant d'année, que revoir certains choses sur notre jeu ne peut que nous faire du bien. Un nouveau joueur, c'est un nouvel esprit, un nouveau style, on est trop renfermés sur nos vieilles tactiques de jeu. Du sang neuf, on en a besoin. Aarch choisira le meilleur pour nous. On tombera sûrement sur un joueur d'exception, plein de talents et de ressource. On ne peut que se réjouir. » Reprit la jeune femme.

Ses amis la regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres pour certains, la surprise pour d'autres. Même Sinned fut surpris

« Voilà qui est bien parlée Tia. » Se fit entendre une voix.

Aarch fit alors son entrée dans la pièce.

« Coach ! Vous avez vu la publicité qu'ils diffusent ? Comme si nous avions besoin d'eux pour compléter l'équipe ! » Maugréa Micro-Ice

« J'ai vu ça Micro-Ice, mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'en ai rien. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Répondit le coach, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses élèves le fixèrent, attendant la suite avec impatience.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour compléter notre équipe, ainsi nous serons prêts pour notre grand retour sur les terrains. » Annonça fièrement Aarch

« Enfin ! On va pouvoir arrêter de ramer ! » S'exclama Micro-Ice

Sinned toussota pour signaler sa présence, mais Micro-Ice n'y fit rien.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Tia

« Vous le saurez bientôt, mais je suis certains que vous serez plus que ravis. » Conclu le coach

« On a vu ce que ça a donnée la dernière fois. » Râla Micro-Ice en jetant un œil mauvais en direction de Sinned.

Ce dernier serra les dents et rendu son regard mauvais à Micro-Ice.

« Ne soit pas si mauvaise langue Micro-Ice. » Lui rappela gentillement Thran « Sinned est un très bon joueur et je suis sûr qu'il en serra de même pour le suivant. »

Micro-Ice allait lancer une réponse cinglante mais croisa le regard de Tia, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer de rage.


	33. La contrariété

Plus tard dans la soirée, Micro-Ice, Ahito et Tia étaient restés dans la salle de repos, tandis que les autres étaient allés jouer à leurs jeux vidéos.

« J'aime pas trop cette idée de nouveau joueur, quand on voit ce que ça nous a rapporté la dernière fois. » Râla Micro-Ice

« Que veut tu que l'on y fasse ? Aarch a l'air décidé, mais comme l'a dit Tia tout à l'heure, ça ne pourra que nous aider, et puis de toutes façons on en a besoin si ont veut avoir une chance d'accéder à la finale. » Déclara Ahito en fermant les yeux et en passant ses mains derrière son cou.

Micro-Ice soupira, il prenait particulièrement mal cette annonce.

« Et toi Tia t'en pense quoi ? » Lança t-il

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était assise, à côté de la fenêtre, observant l'horizon, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de ressasser l'événement de la journée, l'intervention inopinée de Sinned. Qu'allait-il se passer à l'avenir ?

Jamais elle n'avait l'intention de mettre qui que se soit au courant, sinon contre son gré, comme aujourd'hui. Elle savait que son coéquipier était loin d'être digne de confiance, c'est pourquoi elle le tiendrai particulièrement à l'œil. Soit proche de tes amis et plus proche de tes ennemis.

« Allô Tia ? Tu es encore parmi nous ?! » S'exclama Micro-Ice.

La blonde retourna la tête vers ses amis, surprise. Les jeunes hommes la regardaient, soucieux.

« Tout va bien Tia ? » Demanda Ahito

« Tu semble dans un autre monde en ce moment. » Dit Micro-Ice

Tia bafouilla une réponse.

« Oui … oui, ça va. Je … euh … je pensais à quelque chose. »

Micro-Ice pencha la tête sur le côté.

« A quoi ? » Se risqua t-il

Tia fronça les sourcils

« En quoi ça te regarde Micro-Ice ?! Vous savez quoi ?! Laissez moi tranquille ! Fichez moi la paix ! » Lança t-elle énervée.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce, laissant ses deux amis sans voix.

La nuit fut agitée pour Tia, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'endort avec la moindre contrariété.

Chaque nuit se répète le même rêve, le loup puis l'obscurité. Et pas un semblant d'explication à tout ça.

Soudainement, la jeune femme se redressa dans son lit. Son cauchemar l'avait réveillée. Il était temps car en regardant son réveil, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard pour l'entraînement, et pas qu'un peu. Mais pourquoi personne n'était venu la réveiller ? Elle se rappela alors comment elle avait parlé à ses amis la veille.

La jeune femme se précipita dans sa salle de bain, se prépara en quatrième vitesse et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Elle fila à toute allure dans le couloir, si vite, qu'elle se mélangea les pieds et tomba, face contre le sol. La blonde lâcha un soupir avant de se relever et de continuer sa course. Elle arriva en trombe dans la salle d'entraînement où visiblement elle venait d'interrompre Aarch dans son discours.

Le coach lui lança un regard impatient.

« Te voilà enfin Tia. »

« Désolé coach. » Souffla la jeune femme

« Va rejoindre les autres » Lui dit-il

La blonde se hâta de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, tentant en vain de se faire discrète. Elle remarqua alors que la seule place qu'il restait était celle à côté de Sinned. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se réveille en retard ?!

Elle s'installa néanmoins à contrecœur à côté du jeune homme pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur elle. Aarch reprit alors.

« Bon, pour ne pas recommencer depuis le début, je vais résumer afin que Tia puisse suivre. Comme vous le savez, il nous faut une équipe complète si nous voulons avoir une chance d'accéder à la finale. Un clone ne nous aidera sûrement pas, alors je voudrai vous présenter votre nouvel équipier. »

Le coach s'écarta de la porte, mais rien ne se passa. Aarch soupira.

« Il doit être en retard, je vais voir où ça en est. N'en profitez pas pour mettre à nouveau la pagaille comme la dernière fois ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le coach quitta la pièce, laissant seuls les joueurs.

« C'est bien notre veine ça, les joueurs retardataires. » Souffla t-il pour lui même.

Les garçons en profitèrent pour discuter et tenter de deviner qui serait leur nouveau coéquipier. Tia ne put se joindre à la discussion, bloquée par Sinned.

« Comment va ta blessure de guerre ? » Lança t-il pour provoquer la jeune femme, sachant que ce sujet était tabou pour Tia.

Tia lui lança un regard assassin, il n'avait pris aucune précaution pour balancer ça, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, puis de quoi il se mêlait ?!

« Sinned tais toi ! » Répondit-elle en serrant les dents

« Je suppose que ça n'a pas du changer. Oh mais aurai-je toucher un sujet sensible ? » Risqua t-il, affichant un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet sensible, je ne pas que les autres soient au courant ! » Murmura t-elle nerveuse, avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

« Et pourquoi ne devraient-ils pas êtres au courant ? » Dit le jeune homme, sournoisement.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires, Sinned. » S'agaça la blonde

« Mais ce sont mes affaires, surtout depuis que je suis le seul gardien de ta cachotterie. » Dit Sinned, content de pouvoir faire chanter sa coéquipière.

« Je te préviens Sinned, que si qui que ce soit d'autre est au courant je me ferai un plaisir de te ... »

Sinned coupa la jeune femme.

« Tu te répète, change de discours. » Lança t-il en simulant un bâillement.

Tia serra les poings en plus des dents, elle ne supportait pas la provocation du jeune homme. Elle voulait se jeter sur lui, le plaquer au sol, lui mettre la trouille de sa vie, lui faire payer son attitude, sa provocation. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir en face sans avoir envie de se jeter à son cou.

La jeune femme s'énervait de l'intérieur, alors qu'elle allait mettre en action sa vengeance, elle fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte et par la voix de Aarch. Elle se rendit soudainement compte, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Cette colère si soudaine, si puissante, si … terrifiante. S'en était moins une, si le coach n'avait pas fait son entrée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il serrait advenu de Sinned en ce moment.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée.

« Les jeunes, je vous présente votre nouveau coéquipier. » Sur ce, le coach s'écarta, laissant entrer le nouveau joueur.


	34. Confrontation

Les snow-kids étaient ébahis, sans voix à l'entrée de leur nouveau coéquipier, tous, sauf Sinned qui affichait une mine contrariée.

Enfin, un des joueurs osa prononcer le nom du nouveau venu.

« D'jok ! » Lança Micro-Ice

Ce fut la surprise puis la joie qui envahis les snow-kids, sauf Sinned. Les garçons allèrent à la rencontre du rouquin. Tia resta assise, encore surprise.

Au fond d'elle même, elle ne savait pas si, comme ses amis, elle devait se réjouir du retour de D'jok. Elle sentait la place de capitaine lui échapper et avec Sinned, ce ne serrait pas la joie tous les jours, ils passeraient leur temps à s'embrouiller, mettant sûrement en danger l'équilibre de l'équipe. Elle regarda pensive, D'jok, entouré de ses amis. La jeune femme ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme.

« Tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes amis ? » Lança Sinned en appuyant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Tia tourna son regard vers lui, elle avait oublié qu'il était toujours à ses côtés.

« Tu ne te réjoui pas du retour de ton capitaine ? Pourquoi il semblait que tu n'attendais que ça. » Rajouta sournoisement le jeune homme.

Tia soupira, elle se redressa et parti rejoindre les autres, avant de sauter au cou du provocateur. Sinned la regarda s'éloigner, affichant son sourire narquois.

D'jok tourna la tête vers Tia, comme si il venait seulement de remarquer la présence de la jeune femme.

« Tia. » Dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant d'elle.

Le jeune homme pris Tia dans ses bras. La jeune femme répondit à cette étreinte, presque à contrecœur. D'jok vit alors, son ennemi de toujours, Sinned. Ce dernier affichait sa mine sombre de tous les jours.

« Sinned. » Lança le rouquin, en se séparant de Tia.

Il se rapprocha alors de l'ancien shadow.

Tia se retourna et les observa, en soupirant.

« D'jok. » Lança Sinned en montrant sa fausse joie.

Les deux jeunes se foudroyaient du regard, attendant que l'un provoque l'autre. Tia était sur le côté, prête à agir en cas de méprise.

Mais elle n'eut pas à agir.

« Je vois que le courant passe pour la majorité d'entre vous. Sinned, D'jok, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à assister à vos litiges. Je tiens avant tout à ce que cette équipe soit soudée, que vous retrouviez votre gloire d'antan. Vos litiges personnels n'ont pas à perturber le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe. » Lança le coach

Sinned et Tia levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que D'jok semblait revigoré par les sages paroles de Aarch.

« En parlant du bon fonctionnement de l'équipe coach, vous vous êtes décidé quant au prochain capitaine ? » Demanda Thran

Aarch ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Comme si la décision avait déjà était prise, mais qu'il hésitait tout de même.

« J'avais pris une décision, mais je me réserve encore. J'attends des preuves, des efforts. » Déclara t-il

Clamp fit son entrée dès que Aarch termina sa phrase.

« Clamp, tu tombe bien. Peut tu mettre l'holotraîneur s'il te plaît ? Nous avons voir de quoi sont capables nos nominés. » Lança le coach.

Clamp sourit et s'avança vers sa machine, il tapota sur quelques touches et l'holotraineur apparut. Les jeunes s'approchèrent mais se firent immédiatement stoppés par Aarch.

« Attendez, vous n'allez pas tous y entrer. Je voudrai seulement y voir Tia … et Sinned. »

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris, tout autant que leurs coéquipiers. Aarch ne brocha pas, il croisa les bras et regarda les nominés en souriant.

Tia regarda Sinned, ce dernier semblait avoir très bien encaissé l'information.

« Vous pouvez entrer dans l'holotraineur les jeunes. » Insista Clamp

Sinned ne se fit pas prier et entra, Tia resta comme clouée au sol, cherchant en vain pourquoi cette soudaine nomination, pourquoi avec Sinned ? La jeune femme commençait à croire à un complot.

« Tia ? » Demanda le coach.

La blonde reprit ses esprits et suivi le chemin de Sinned, sous les regards toujours surpris de ses coéquipiers.

A l'intérieur de l'holotraineur, Sinned attendait visiblement la jeune femme, en guise de bienvenue il lui afficha un sourire sournois que Tia ignora.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux. » Lança le coach.

Les deux joueurs l'écoutèrent attentivement ainsi que les garçons restés dans la salle.

« J'avais dit que je réservais ma décision quant au nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. Aujourd'hui des épreuves vont vous départager et l'un d'entre vous aura le poste de capitaine. » Termina le coach

Le discours prononcé, les deux candidats se regardèrent. Dans leurs yeux, brillaient une lueur de défi et de détermination. Chacun avait à y gagner, Tia avait espérée ce poste depuis le départ de D'jok, elle le méritait plus que quiconque, elle avait toujours fait ses preuves. Sinned de ce côté désirait le respect de tous et le pouvoir que procurait la position de capitaine.

La ballon apparu, un seul, au centre du terrain.

« Vous aurez à vous affronter, le premier qui marquera deux buts et surtout qui fera preuve de stratégie, de technique de jeu et qui m'impressionnera le plus, aura le poste. Clamp va lancer le compte à rebours. » Annonça Aarch

Sur ce, le technicien activa le compte à rebours. Pendant que celui-ci tournait, les deux jeunes continuaient de se fixer, voyant en l'autre, l'adversaire. Chacun campa sur sa position, comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur une proie.

Le chronomètre afficha 3, 2, 1, 0, puis un coup de sifflet de départ. Aussitôt, Tia se précipita vers la balle mais le jeune homme la devança d'une demi-seconde. La jeune femme ravala sa rage et partit à la suite de son adversaire. Sinned avait beau avoir une grande foulée, Tia avait la vitesse et elle rattrapa très vite Sinned. Côte à côte, Sinned ne se laissa pas distraire par la présence de la jeune blonde et poursuivit droit au but, il était à quelques mètres et sentait déjà la victoire, alors que le départ avait était lancée depuis quelques secondes. Il afficha son petit sourire sournois. Soudainement, il ne sentit plus la balle dans sa foulée. Tia s'était emparée de la balle et filait en sens inverse.

Tia était déterminée et fière d'avoir subtilement repris le ballon aux pieds de Sinned. Désormais elle approcha du but adverse, elle visa, prête à tirer. Quand tout à coup, Sinned ayant utilisé le smog, apparu devant elle, la stoppant dans son élan et lui reprit la balle. Tia bouillonnait intérieurement, elle se retourna et se lança, de nouveau, à la poursuite du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne cessait de provoquer la jeune femme en utilisant le smog. Tia de son côté tentait en vain d'activer le souffle d'akilian, mais comme les fois précédentes, rien. Sinned s'en était aperçu et en profitait bien.

Le jeune homme était à présent devant le but, prêt à tirer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, qui était presque à ses côtés. Il lui laissa l'occasion d'espérer et à la dernière seconde tira dans la balle. Cette dernière fila droit dans la cage. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'holotraineur. Sinned se retourna, jubilant intérieurement devant son adversaire. Tia elle était furieuse, rien ne tournait comme elle le voulait et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à activer le souffle ?!

Chacun reprit sa place au centre du terrain. Tia fixa droit dans les yeux son adversaire. Cette fois, elle ne laisserait rien passer. La sonnerie retentit, signal du départ. La jeune femme s'élança et devança de quelques peu le jeune homme. Elle fonça droit devant elle, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, surtout de Sinned qui lui tournait autour en essayant de lui prendre la balle. Alors que Tia était à quelques mètres du but, Sinned se plaça devant. Tia s'arrêta, vissa, malgré la présence de Sinned. Elle se prépara à tirer. Le jeune homme en face d'elle afficha un sourire narquois, comme si il savait qu'elle allait rater. Tia serra les dents, leva son pied en arrière et tira dans la balle, de toutes ses forces …


End file.
